


从失忆开始的把汉生活

by Mr_LoveLetter



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_LoveLetter/pseuds/Mr_LoveLetter
Summary: rpg存档你是坐拥最大跨国交友婚配机构的钻石王老五宇智波带土，然而现在你失忆了





	1. 鹿惊线 #1

你决定先保守自己失忆的秘密，但是人生地不熟的你需要一个可以信任的人来帮助你，你决定选择

A通讯录里的小学同学

B通讯录里的侄子

C通讯录里的同事

A．

你翻了会通讯录，发现小学同学那栏里有一条是个鲜红的叉，戳进去看备注写着“比我笨”。这不是废话吗！这年头比你聪明的肯定不多，哪怕没有记忆你也有着谜之自信。不过这成功地引起了你的注意，就愉快地决定打给他了。

电话没通，循环播放宛如三流肥皂剧主题曲的铃声。正当你第三次吐槽这位小学同学的品味的时候，电话终于打通了。

对面听起来有点不耐烦，说:“内轮作妖同志，你又怎么了？”

A.那什么，好久没联系你了，就……打个电话呗

B.呸，你才作妖呢，我可是有正事找你的

C.说起来你可能不信，我早上从五百米大床上醒来就失忆了，是床先动的手

C

你忍住了吐槽称呼的欲望，决定开门见山：“说起来你可能不信，我早上从五百米大床上醒来就失忆了，是床先动的手。”

“电视剧都不这么演了。”

“毕竟他们找不到五百米的床。”

“……这不是重点，我只想建议你没事多看点别的更新素材库，这次太烂俗了。”

他竟然不相信！他怎么能不相信呢！你感到一阵没由来的委屈，哼哼唧唧窝到了办公桌前的转椅上决定要对你的小学同学动之以情晓之以理。你先用了大约五百字的篇幅来描述你醒了以后什么都不记得的弱小、可怜、又无助的状态，察觉到他欲言又止时又从你们都小学同学这么久了人与人之间难道就不能有点信任吗掰到他是光他是电他是你现在困境里的唯一一根救命稻草，你们只能是一条绳上的蚂蚱，不信也得信（虽然听起来没什么逻辑，但这有什么关系呢）

你发现他沉默得实在太久了，于是体贴地留下时间让电话那头消化。可能是刚刚讲得太high，现在耳边听到的不仅仅是隔着电磁波而来的呼吸，还有你过快的心跳声。

他会信吗？你问自己。

你听到他轻轻叹了口气。

对面突然传来了讲话的杂音，可能是有人找他。你突然意识到今天应该是工作日，而他还在工作期间。好在他没有冷落你多久，很快又转了回来。他问你是不是在家里，你看了眼周围陌生的环境，心不在焉地表示应该是吧。

“带人，”他终于叫了疑似是你的名字，“晚点再跟你说。”

挂了电话以后你未免有些失落，不过既然他说晚点联系，也不算太糟糕。等待的时间里也不能干等着，思考人生也得先有前情提要，肯定要稍微了解一下自己。你打算翻：

A 手机

B 抽屉

C 书柜

A

翻什么都不如先翻手机，最能全方位了解你的肯定是不离手的手……机……等等，为什么会有这么多色彩斑斓的应用！你忍不住做出一个不明真相的直男歪头.jpg，途中不小心碰到左上角小○书。首页挂着你昨天写的指甲油测评，以极其甜腻的语气描述一款限量版基佬紫指甲油。你抖了三抖，手指却很诚实地往下刷，不出所料看到了po图，不仅紫还挂闪片。

靠，这个异端！如果真爱有颜色，只能是星空蓝！紫色用在衣服上才是最完美的！

然而你没办法找失忆前的你battle，只好选择删掉黑历史。

点进奇奇怪怪的应用风险太大，为了保住眼睛，你点开了相册，准备认认人脸。

……

搞什么！这手机里就没张正常的照片吗？！你冷漠地翻完了一箩筐的蛋糕糊脸.jpg、晓式疯癫.jpg和宇智波颜艺.jpg之后，已经不对这个手机能找到有用的信息抱任何的期望了。

然后你就翻到最新那张照片。它看起来像是在某个博物馆拍的，而且由于灯光和偷拍的原因，照片很不清晰。

前面的库存基本上都是表情包，没有单纯的静物照。这或许是个突破口。你强行放大图片里玻璃展柜中央的一团类马赛克，勉强看清了是什么东西。

是把断刃。

这是什么意思呢？你觉得自己好像想起了什么东西，但仍旧像雾里看花，只好又左右划拉了几下图片，观察起刀柄的花纹，然后闭上双眼思考人生。

“在忍者的世界里……但不重视同伴……连废物都不如……”

记忆碎片在你脑海里一闪而过，拉扯着脑袋。你感到这突如其来的疼痛不仅快要把脑子劈开两半，更是蔓延到了右眼。你下意识捂住了满是伤疤的右脸，握住手机蜷缩到椅子里。

“■■■ ……替我……未来……”

在剧烈的疼痛中，你失去了意识。

过了不知道多久，你听到了些轻微的声音，这些声音把你从痛苦里唤醒，你第一反应以为这是：

A 有人来了

B 有人打电话

A

有人来了。

起初只是不太清晰的脚步声，荡了两圈之后到你跟前，摇着你的手让你起来。你捧着还抽疼的脑袋动了下，眼睛略微睁开条缝就看到一个带口罩的白毛。这人你在刚刚翻相册的时候见过，多数是在表情包旁边充当无辜路人。最能看出表情的一次，也仅仅是被糊脸蛋糕殃及池鱼，板着脸擦袖子。

不是遭贼就行。你决定再维持原样躺尸，但转念一想又觉得不对劲——这是谁啊，怎么会有你家钥匙，偷摸大鸡也不会有的吧？？难不成……

你被自己的脑洞惊得弹起来，“你怎么进来的，ka……”

■■■

脑壳像针扎似的尖锐地抽痛，你嗷的一声又倒回去了。他显然是被你现在的状态吓到，手忙脚乱地护着你的脑勺把你挪到旁边的床上，又递了杯水。

“你怎么了，要不要去医院？”

你喝着热水，含糊地表示了拒绝。他又问你现在感觉好点了吗，在你茫然的点头之后，就走了出去。

哎？这人怎么回事，就不能多客套两句吗！你不禁悲从中来，自己也有体会到人情冷暖的今天——直到一份油纸袋从天而降，打断了你已经绕了八百圈的思路。

“你的。说吧，现在什么情况。”

你打开包装，里面是一个热乎乎的鲷鱼烧。可能是你再抬头看他的表情有些过于迷茫，他开始盯着天花板补充道：“我们律所的福利而已，不要多想。”

你多想了啥？？你忿忿地咬一口。竟然是红豆馅的，甜度也十分对你胃口。你瞟了眼标题，真诚发问：“现在改行还来得及吗？”

“比较难，我们这边呢建议你重新投胎回炉再造。”

“嘿你这人怎么这样呢！”你一时之间找不到词杠回去，又看见他有些得意，只能凶残地啃掉整个鱼尾巴泄愤，并表示他怎么能欺负你这个失忆患者呢！这句话一出，他便皱着眉头说要不还是去一趟医院吧。

你不喜欢那个地方，就岔开了话题。在你俩一人一句的嘴炮里，你知道面前这位死鱼眼白毛就是你的小学同学，畑鹿惊。至于为什么小学同学还能有联系那就是因为你俩孽缘太多糊涂账一笔，就这么糊涂着下去了。而你自己则出身于警察世家，除了你和你的小侄子唯二的奇葩没有献身于国家安全事业，其他人基本上都在警察系统里。

“那我还挺时髦的，听起来像主角配置。”你嚼着最后一口鲷鱼烧，时刻准备着接下他的话茬，却发现对方再也没有说话。他安静地坐在你对面，用一种称得上悲伤的目光看着你，看得你心一抽一抽的。

你并不想看到他露出这样的表情，唯有找幌子赶紧结束这诡异的气氛回归正题，你

A 嗯，要不趁着还能挂号，还是先去趟医院？

B 时间不早了，要不出去边吃饭边聊？

C 你看啊你家这个厨房又大又漂亮，不如先随便做点东西填肚子再聊？

C

为什么会变成这样呢……第（失）一（忆）次（后）有了好吃的鲷鱼烧，有了窝在家帮忙做午餐的小学同学，两件快乐的事重合起来，明明应该是双倍的快落，但是……

“红豆布丁还是草莓大福？”

你猛地从脸埋手推车的姿势抬起了头，说：“小孩在才做选择，成年人……”

“嗯，那我替你选择。哎，这个盐烧秋刀鱼不错。”

？？？这上下文有关系吗？

“畑鹿惊你怎么回事？我看旁边那个小公园不错，很适合打架。”你露出了自以为阴森森的笑容，正欲碰一碰你小学同学的衣领示威。对方侧身躲过，顺手捞起秋刀鱼，悠悠地回了一句都是现代人了，讲讲道理行不行。

“不好意思，我们宇智波就是这么不讲道理的。”

下一秒感到有人要暗算你，你迅速展现了单身三十一年的手速把飞向你胸口的东西拦下。是袋装的草莓大福和红豆布丁。

“宇智波？那又是什么，毁灭世界的神秘组织还是你的婚介所又要改名了？”你的小学同学还在对比包装日期，见怪不怪，语气像是问今天晚上吃什么似的。

你卡壳了。

你确实不知道宇智波是什么，那不过是你刚刚为了反驳，几乎脱口而出的。你虽然隐隐约约感觉到了不对，但在此之前，场子还是要找回来的。

“哼，宇智波可是你等无知的人类能知道的？”

“是是是，内轮作妖同志，请你去直走左拐再左拐拿袋盐。家里什么都没有好意思提议做饭。”鹿惊整了一下手推车里的东西，又像是想起了什么，连连再叮嘱你：“记得是盐，别拿糖。”

“不好意思我家做饭只加糖的。”

你推着车跑了，把对方的下一句话甩到风里。

宇智波……这肯定是失忆前接触到，或者熟悉的东西，否则不会在那么一瞬间，潜意识里蹦出来。可这究竟是什么呢？又和你失忆有什么关系？

你捞起一袋盐，脑子里仍在思考这个问题。等到回过神来，发现已经和刚开始同鹿惊聊天的地方离了挺远。

糟了！你现在还处在失忆的懵懂状态，连回家的路都不记得。要是丢了你的小学同学，那就真的迷路了。

你决定往哪里去找人呢？

A 蔬菜区

B 熟食区

C 零食区

A

你迅速冷静下来，甚至连小心思也活络了。找什么找，都是现代人了，去前台广播不是更美滋滋吗？

正当你盘算着待会是广播“畑鹿惊小朋友，你的哥哥正在前台等你”还是“你的爸爸现在很着急”的时候，就看到那一头的白绒绒抱着食材从蔬菜区走出来。他似乎也有些惊讶看见你在这里，但很快就把东西塞进手推车，指使着你去结账。

“喂，我是真的失忆，完完全全，completely，你怎么会有我还记得密码的错觉？”

“可以指纹，可以刷脸，选一个吧。”

“不选，有本事你上。” 

你跟你的小学同学又一路嘴炮到了收银台，以你被呛了句，阶段性失败收尾。

你郁闷地把食材码好，暗搓搓地想下次肯定要翻盘。拿最后一份茄子的时候，你俩的手好巧不巧碰了下。你的小学同学像触电一样缩了缩手指，又搭回来同你较劲。

“畑鹿惊你幼不幼稚？”

“不敢当，还有你呢。”

收银员催促你们结账。你随意地从钱包里掏出了张卡，接着对鹿惊摊手摊得无比坦荡。

也不是非得和对方抬杠，非得不好好说话，可是每次遇上了就好像有种什么魔力一样，非要和他较劲不可。你内心深处有种想要对方服软的冲动，哪怕只有一次也好。可像之前那样，真正看到鹿惊欲言又止，沉默下来的模样，你又感到没由来的难过。

“快给钱别发呆了，挡着人工作呢。”你感到腰部受到一股冲击，虽然不疼但着实让你吓了一跳。你的小学同学朝收银的小姑娘柔声道句歉，对方顿时脸红了。

你感到了委屈，于是打算

A 随便摁几个数，你相信你的直觉，买不买得了单就当是玄学

B 把机器递给你的小学同学，“你不是说猜都能猜到我的密码吗，请。”

C 委屈地把机器递给你的小学同学，“我的工资卡都是你在管，我怎么会知道密码。”

C

你很委屈。

所以你要委屈到底：“我的工资卡都是你在管，我怎么会知道密码。”

你的小学同学表情如你所愿地扭曲了一下，这让你内心深处某些恶趣味得到了极大的满足。但好景不长，他便镇定地接过机器，轻车熟路地摁起密码。

这下你不淡定了，嘴角也跟着按键发出的声音扭曲地动了动。

回想起刚刚鹿惊也是这样，轻车熟路地到你家把你摇醒，轻车熟路地架着你到超市买菜，到现在甚至都能替你摁银行卡密码……对于小学同学来说，未免太过了吧？难不成……

你脑子里的直男警报biubiubiu地作响，你几乎要拍案而起，朝你的小学同学大喊你为什么这么熟练啊！！！然后有东西真的响了一下。

你的小学同学输错了。

你感到了欣慰，好像有什么东西被保住了。你的小学同学输错后仍没有放下，继续又换着输了一遍。你暗中观察，发现大概是诸如“0210”、“1115”的组合。四位数，很像是生日。

眼看着你小学同学输入错误四次，再来一次就要锁卡了，你打算礼节性地阻止一下。没想到，你的小学同学直接把机器放回你手上。

“你给错卡了。”他冷着脸，看起来十分严肃，但你能从他微微上翘的嘴角看出来其实他在憋笑，“你是不是背着我存了私房钱，还开了张新卡？”

收银的小姑娘眼神从你俩身上飘来飘去，最终露出了一脸微妙的笑容。你又忍不住想大喊畑鹿惊你算计我。

但你是一个……嗯你也不知道你是谁，但你肯定是king of 戏精，你不允许有人比你戏还多，“怎么会呢？”你抽出了银行卡，“天地良心，这个凯蒂猫款还是跟你一起去办的对卡。你还嫌它太粉，拿了另外一张白的。”

你愉悦地看见你的小学同学表情绷不住了，飘飘然地用掉最后一次机会。你几乎是凭着直觉摁下了“0915”，这几个数字你太熟稔了，简直就像身体的本能反应一样。

在你的认知里，银行密码这么重要的东西，肯定是要配上重要的人的信息才对。四个数字，那么像生日，搞不好是你失忆后未曾谋面的女朋友。

你顺利地找回了你的银行密码，无视掉收银姑娘对你和你小学同学诡异的眼神，拎着一大袋东西走了。

“我是不是有一个九月份生日的女朋友？”

“哈？”

“我的银行密码肯定是我的女朋友的生日，你看，我哪怕是失忆了都还记得，肯定是特别特别喜欢她。”

你的小学同学像是见了鬼一样瞟了你一眼，表情微妙得和刚刚收银姑娘看你俩有些相像，“不好意思，我觉得你可能是得了妄想症，不是失忆。”

“不可能，就算不是我的女朋友，也肯定是我前女朋友，要不就是我的女神。”你不禁陷入了脑补，“肯定是个肤白貌美的大长腿。”

鹿惊似乎被你噎了一下，耷拉着眼皮跟你大眼瞪小眼了一会，用手摸摸你的额头。

“还好，没烧。只是单身单出妄想症来了。”

“你才妄想症呢，我条件这么好一直男怎么会没有女朋友。”

“不好意思你就是单身母胎solo了三十一年，要不要我给你讲讲你以前的骚操作。”

“我不听我不听，你肯定趁我失忆跟我编故事。”

…………

你们一路折腾终于回到了你家。你的小学同学防止你烧了厨房，于是把你赶到了客厅，你

A 刚刚去一趟超市使人身心疲惫，你要在沙发上躺尸思考人生

B 他说让你别进厨房你就别进，岂不是没面子，你偏要进去帮（捣）忙（乱），顺便和你小学同学聊聊人生


	2. 鹿惊线 #2

B

屋子是你的，厨房是你，里面的人也是你的（小学同学），你怎么就不能进去了。不仅要进去，还要大大方方搬张凳子进去围观。

你的小学同学大概也猜到了你不肯消停，在你刚拉开厨房的玻璃门时，就把袋子里的意面塞到你怀里，叫你看着办。

嗯，看着办。这可是项技术活，包括直觉和玄学两大类。不过没关系，自从你失忆以后，你就已经看破.jpg身体自己动的成功率高多了。

你点火，蓝色的火苗腾地跳跃成一圈。

比起做饭本身，你对火焰好像更有熟悉的感觉。它的跳动、温度和方向，你似乎曾经都对这些东西了如指掌，有种天然的亲近感。

你想试试，看看你是不是真的不怕火。

“想烧厨房能不能在一个小时之后，我看在我们多年的情谊上给你打个120”

“这是我家厨房，我想做什么还要选良辰吉日吗？”

“不，不需要，但我没有和你殉情的癖好。”

说着鹿惊就把围裙的绳子解开，你眼疾手快地捉住他的手，把绳子绕到自己的手上，“听听，这是人话吗，谁要和你殉情了。”你顿了顿，“就算是，也肯定是找我肤白貌美大长腿的处女座女朋友啦。”

“……”

“不过比起殉情，当然是无论怎样也要让喜欢的人活下来吧。”你慢条斯理地系起蝴蝶结，这个角度让你有点别扭，所以系好第一遍后觉得太丑又拆了。你的小学同学没有动，仿佛放弃一般任你折腾。

“你怎么知道对方一定愿意活下来了？说不定你走了也不想活了。”

“我能给的就是最好的，当然得好好活着。”

你说得理直气壮，同时一个收尾，终于把结打好了。

“……你还真的霸道啊。”你的小学同学转过身，表情有点苦涩，又像是有些无奈，“想吃什么配菜？”

A 番茄炒蛋

B 关东煮

C 鸡丁茄子

D 小孩子才做选择，你只要红豆糕

C

“唔……茄子？你不是切了鸡胸肉吗，炒一起算了。”

你把袋子里的蔬菜捞出来，顺手拿去洗。平心而论，你对吃什么这件事并无执念，无非就是对甜食……偏爱了一点嘛。不过说起来，你对某些东西，即使不是关于自己的，同样也会有一种非常熟悉的、微妙的感觉。你比划了两下茄子，觉得这搞不好是你会做的菜。

“我认识的人里，应该有人喜欢吃这个吧。”

“……算是吧”

这回答也太敷衍了吧！你刚想抗议，就听到对方补刀：“反正肯定不是你梦里的肤白貌美大长腿。”

你不开心了。

其实自从遇到你的小学同学以来，你俩斗起嘴来没个轻重，尤其是他嘴巴又毒，总能把你堵得哑口无言，气呼呼地去干别的。回来路上你们也没少就你的“女朋友”讲过几句，但和这次的观感不一样。

你发自真心想要尝试回忆过去，不管是什么都可以。一开始拉你的小学同学上（贼）船，也是为了能够在回忆的过程中有人能给你帮助，而不是好像心意被漠视了。

明明这个对你来说很重要的人一定存在过，凭什么非要说是你的臆想？

“你怎么知道不是呢？你又不是我。”你越想越不开心，又脱口而出，“说得好像你很了解我一样。”

可也就是刚刚说出来的一刹那，你有些后悔。这种情绪在你小学同学没有像以往那样再怼回来，而是选择沉默后不断放大。

能在失忆的情况下，第一个就能想到找你的小学同学，哪怕真的有什么肤白貌美的大长腿在，你的小学同学也绝对是可信任人选里的NO.1既然是你重要的人，当然也不会，更不该让对方伤心。

但现在厨房里的氛围让你有些难受。

“你说得对，毕竟我们有八年没见过了，确实不熟。”你的小学同学盯着锅，没有看你，说话声腔都闷闷的，“不过你的女神……她喜欢吃的不是这个。”

接下来又陷入了静默，你打算

A 虽然好像有点不合时宜，但你想和他聊聊女神和你“重要的人”

B 岔开话题，聊什么好呢……不如就聊聊你们的晚餐吃什么吧

C 继续沉默

A

你的女神？

你有女神肯定不是什么稀奇事，但这触及到了你失忆后的知识盲区。你盯着小学同学煮意面的手从左边搅到右边，再从右边搅到左边，锅里的水咕噜咕噜了好久，也没能想出点什么，甚至有些出神。

他的手真漂亮，你想。

打住打住。你把脑子里那点飞到几里外的念头赶走，又回到了一开始思考的东西。但你不打算为难自己，比起什么线索都没有的疑似女神，果然还是已知的那个“重要的人”更重要些吧！

虽然现在气氛依然很奇怪，但是你仍想迂回地撬开你小学同学的嘴巴。

“我的女神……是个什么样的人？”

好像这样不太迂回哈？你有点良心不安，暗中观察起了对方的表情，生怕说错什么，再随机应变糊弄过去。

但他很平静，似乎料到了你会这样问他，“她是一个温柔善良的人。”

“但她既不是九月出生，也不是喜欢吃茄子，你记得的这些是别人的。她是……”

“够了，这不重要。那个‘别人’是谁？”

“唔，你不是要问你的女神吗？”

“比起女神，我更想知道我失忆都要记得的人啊”

就是这样的。女神这个称谓就是给那些遥远触不到的人，她可以挂在嘴边，但也仅仅如此罢了。而你重要的人，无论是爱情还是亲情，才是那个会一直在身边相互扶持的存在——

哪怕是忘了自己，也要记起来的人。

你的小学同学眼神有些飘忽，含含糊糊就略过了，除此之外就再也没说话。不过他做菜的动作好像有点心不在焉，连你都能看出来。好在之后再也没发生点什么，你的小学同学顺便还多给你做了一份甜口的菜。

现在你美滋滋地吃着饭后甜点红豆布丁，而你的小学同学接完电话回来，问你下午如何。

“如果你不去医院或者没什么事的话，我就先回去了。”

你

A 你自己在家休息，就不打扰你的小学同学了

B 询问你的小学同学是不是很忙，再做决定

C 挽留你的小学同学，你现在可怜弱小又失忆，待在他身边最保险

C

“你这就走了？”你感到一丝愕然，连刚刚咽下去的红豆布丁也尝不出滋味来。

因为上午和你小学同学闹得太欢腾，一直都没办成正事（从你小学同学嘴里多撬出点信息），所以你在心里预设了让小学同学留一个下午，顺便把冰箱里新的食材消耗完再走的剧本。

更重要的是，待在你小学同学身边的感觉一点也不坏，你甚至有些开心。虽然对方嘴毒了点，人讨厌了点，但是，但是……

哼，你才不要给他找优点。

兴许是你的想法都写在了脸上，你的小学同学挑了挑眉：“不然呢，我们又不熟。找你的肤白貌美大长腿去。”

这话听着怎么就有点不对劲呢。你失忆后和他相处的时间满打满算也不超过半天，但在揣摩对方的表情和语气上却有着蜜汁自信。

他肯定不是难过，这人难过的时候只会沉默；可和平时的互怼比，似乎也多了一点点其他的东西？

到底是什么呢？你好像抓住了一部分，但又看不太透究竟是什么。

你的脑袋要过载了，需要散热。see，好巧不巧，你的小学同学这就把戏台给你搭好了。

趁着鹿惊走向玄关，你便从他身后玩闹性质地把人推搡到旁边沙发里。对方常年耷拉着的死鱼眼有些疑惑，但仍然静静地看着你。你在脑海里迅速敲定了剧本。

“谁跟你不熟了，你怎么忍心抛下我和我们的孩子呢？”

你想想对方宁愿回去工作也不留下来，竟还真有点委屈，“你好渣。”

他的表情有一瞬间好像被噎住了似的，头上仿佛出现实体化的三个加粗问号。

“哦，真的吗，你怎么还没打掉。”

“我的天啊，畑鹿惊我看错你了，你真是渣无人道。”

“好吧，那你想我怎么样，‘啊，我会对你负责的’吗？”

“你就不能带点感情吗？”

“啊， 亲 爱 的，我 会 对 你 负 责 的。”

他一个字一个字地棒读，末了还对你翻了个白眼。他这副无所谓的态度看得你牙痒痒，你实在是难抑心头之愤，想……

想揍他？

不，不是的，是一种更微妙的感觉，像奇妙的化学反应一样不知道从哪开始的噼里啪啦。

…………

闹也闹完了，你小学同学也留下来了，接下来怎么安排？

A 打游戏，你今早就看到房间里的装备了，跃跃欲试

B 办正事，你俩还要对口供（？）呢

C 睡午觉，天气使人怠惰

C

“那你现在要干嘛？”你的小学同学问道。

由于你跟你的小学同学在沙发上又边闹边怼了一阵子，这会的你大半个身子都在往他身上倾斜，正以压制的姿势将他困在沙发左边。眼下这个动作似乎有些暧昧，但比起这个，你还是更在意他眼睛下面的乌青。

都怪他太白，你轻而易举就能看出他最近修仙熬夜的痕迹。你小学同学虽然在你面前懒懒散散，还经常使唤你做事，但从他请假的半天里接电话的频率来看，就是个实打实的工作狂。

想到你的小学同学牺牲了自己的宝贵的时间来陪你，你在愧疚之余又感到了一丝开心。

他在意你，没什么比这个更值得开心的了。

不过……他这样的作息实在是令人担忧啊。既然鹿惊连假都请了，肯定不在乎先休息一两个小时。劝是不可能劝的，他这么倔，明晃晃地说出来肯定要跟你唱反调，得想个没那么明显的法子才行……

“睡午觉吧。”你说。

“……你就不能提点有建设性的吗？”

“怎么就没建设性了？？”你在对方一副死鱼眼冷漠.jpg前理据力争，从午睡的重要性讲到今天这鬼天气不睡觉实在是浪费，你简直都要被自己说服了。

你打了个呵欠，讲着讲着真有了点困意。鹿惊趁机把你推起来，不明所以地走了，你忍不住提高了音量：“你到底听没听！”

“这不就去睡了吗？”他站在你房间门口回头看你。

“谁让你去床了，沙发去。”

“你怎么不去沙发，有你这么对客人的吗？”

“你算哪门子的客人，我家床小，不够你睡的。”

“不是五百米吗？”

“你怎么还记得这个设定！”

…………

虽然嘴上要怼，实际上还是很诚实地跟你的小学同学挤到同一张床。你家的床属于一人可以梦游两人就挤的大小，按理说你们两个一米八挤上去就是要打架的水平了。

但没有。

这会你听到对方平稳的呼吸声后，悄悄地东挪西挪，把自己翻了个身。你们手脚难免会贴碰到，一呼一吸间也是对方的味道，亲密得自然无比。

好像很久没有见过他睡着的模样了。你盯着前面银色的发旋睡不着，这个想法突然就蹦到了你的脑海里。

鹿惊说你们有八年没见过，而且看聊天记录，搞不好这个八年是刚好到现在的意思。既然他对你来说这么重要，为什么你又会消失了八年才重新回来呢？

还有，之前在脑海里回响的，是什么？

你思来想去也没点头绪，反倒终于有点睡意。既然是睡觉失的忆，说不定睡一觉又回来了。你闭上眼，迷迷糊糊感觉到旁边的人动了动，对方的呼吸又离你近了些。

…………

你在跑。

既看不到尽头，也看不到四周。不知道为何而跑，也不知道要跑去哪。

无法停止，不能停止。

不然就来不及了。你要救他们，保护他们。

跑了不知道多久，你的四周不再是一片漆黑。零零碎碎的画面开始从你身边飞略而过，但你无暇顾及这里面的都是些什么，依然在向前跑。

所有在视野里明亮的碎片在略过后聚集到前方闪烁，刺眼又躁动，像利器一样。

女孩的胸口撞碎在那团东西上。

巨大的悲痛和愤怒几乎也在刹那间将你淹没。像是你自己的东西，又像不是……

“带人，快醒醒。”

你挣扎着从梦境里跑出来，睁眼就看到鹿惊正担忧地看着你。你感到枕头有些湿气，摸摸眼睛才发现自己哭了。

你的小学同学见你没事，才稍微缓和了些。意外地，他这次并没有嘲讽你，而是关切地问：“你想起什么了吗？”

你摇了摇头。

他好像早就料到了般应一声，便转移了话题：“刚刚师母说晚上亲自下厨，你要和我一起去吗？”

你

A 去，只要和你小学同学在一块，就有蜜汁自信不会穿帮

B 不太想去，试图通过撒娇来策反你的小学同学留下来陪你

C 不去，你要做个安静的美男子

A

“去啊”你不假思索就回答，“反正有你在。”

只要你小学同学在，有什么害怕的呢？况且见到的人越多，才更有机会套出关于自己的信息嘛。被动的状态实在是让人浑身不自在。不过这么说话好像哪里怪怪的……

鹿惊倒挺惊讶的，可能没想到你能这般爽快答应，眼睛张得老大（大概是比平常的死鱼眼再大一点的死鱼眼）。每到这种能让对方露出和平时冷脸不一样的表情时（除了他要坑你的时候），你就感到分外的愉悦。

等一下……不会真的是坑吧？

你往他那边又挪了点，把腾出来的手往他脖子轻轻一放——

“你已经在我方的控制之下了，放弃挣扎投降吧。”

鹿惊一脸不明所以。

“坦白从宽，牢底坐穿。”你得寸进尺地半个身贴到鹿惊上，露出阴恻恻的笑容，“快说，把我带过去有什么企图？”

“唔，卖了？帮自己数钱吗作妖同志？”这会鹿惊接上戏了，眼皮耷拉得比平时还低一点。

“喂，认真的呢。”

说那时快你被一股力道掀得猝不及防，卡在喉咙里那声嗷还没嗷出声，你的小学同学就顺势跨坐在了你身上。这什么逆转形势！！你不乐意了，你有小脾气了……然后你小学同学不安分地在你身上某个部位前后动了动。

你发不出声了。

“消停没？”鹿惊挑了挑眉，下半句又过一会才说出来，“我们都很久没见你了……他们挺想你的。”

你小学同学大概不擅长讲这种煽情话，说到最后都移开了视线。虽然眼下你的位置比较危险，但仍止不住你想再逗逗他的作死之心。

“那你呢？”你认真地看着他的眼睛，“你想我吗？”

“想……太多，我只是惋惜少了个乐子而已。”

“你脸红什么！”

“你不也一样！”

不可否认，在听到你的小学同学承认的时候脸有些发热，但是你觉得这个锅要甩一大半到给你小学同学，他还坐在你身上，他还动！夭寿了，他啥时候才能起来……你忍不住要捂脸了，世风日下啊。

好在鹿惊抽身比你想象中要快，你长舒了口气，幸好没出现什么尴尬的情况。他背着你套衣服，你眼尖地瞧到鹿惊的耳朵有些红。

你也爬起来找衣服，一边在他旁边哼哼：“你是不是只有骑在人身上的时候才能讲两句好话？”

他削了你一眼，说：“时间快到了，接你的侄子就一起去了。路上再和你讲老师的事情。”

你的侄子？据你从鹿惊那知道的信息，你的侄子也并非是你的侄子。不过在族里辈分上差不多，就凑合着叫。按年龄推算，这人也快大学毕业了，还要家长接吗？你可不知道自己原来还这么有闲情逸致。

你眉头一皱，觉得此事必有蹊跷：“他都这么大的人，看在我都失忆的份上，就不能让他自个玩去吗？”

“老师的儿子面码也在，接上一起过去吧。”

唔，信息量有点大。你略加思索，决定从自己侄子入手,“我侄子是个怎么样的人？”

“和你差不多吧……”

“我不信，世界上怎么会有第二个像我这么优秀的人！”

“看，不要脸这点就挺像的，跟一个模子里出来似的。”

“不要脸的是你吧，一个口罩都遮没了。”

你锁好门，转身就看到对方把带了一半的口罩取了下来。

“我现在就没带。”

骗三岁小孩呢！！！你的口罩才是本体好吗！！！槽点太多你反而不想说了，不过转念一想除了之前出去买菜，只有你两个人的时候鹿惊的脸上是干干净净的。

这人属于乍看还没他的一头白毛吸引人，再看多两眼，越看越帅（当然你觉得还是自己帅一点）的类型。如果平时不带口罩出去的话，可能会迷倒很多小姑娘吧……别说，上次就是带了口罩，那个收银的小姑娘也不照被迷不误……

你又有些不爽，回头把他手上的口罩拿了过来给他带上，“你还是别要脸了。”

…………

鹿惊把车钥匙顺手递给你，走到楼下后你面临了又一个大危机：你可能不记得怎么开车了，你打算：

A 把车钥匙递回去，让他开自己的车

B 掏出你的车钥匙，让他开你的车

C 直觉万岁，玄学赛高，你开他的车，反正不心疼（。）

D 开都开了，把钥匙还回去，真男人敢开自己的车


	3. 鹿惊线 #3

A

“去啊”你不假思索就回答，“反正有你在。”

只要你小学同学在，有什么害怕的呢？况且见到的人越多，才更有机会套出关于自己的信息嘛。被动的状态实在是让人浑身不自在。不过这么说话好像哪里怪怪的……

鹿惊倒挺惊讶的，可能没想到你能这般爽快答应，眼睛张得老大（大概是比平常的死鱼眼再大一点的死鱼眼）。每到这种能让对方露出和平时冷脸不一样的表情时（除了他要坑你的时候），你就感到分外的愉悦。

等一下……不会真的是坑吧？

你往他那边又挪了点，把腾出来的手往他脖子轻轻一放——

“你已经在我方的控制之下了，放弃挣扎投降吧。”

鹿惊一脸不明所以。

“坦白从宽，牢底坐穿。”你得寸进尺地半个身贴到鹿惊上，露出阴恻恻的笑容，“快说，把我带过去有什么企图？”

“唔，卖了？帮自己数钱吗作妖同志？”这会鹿惊接上戏了，眼皮耷拉得比平时还低一点。

“喂，认真的呢。”

说那时快你被一股力道掀得猝不及防，卡在喉咙里那声嗷还没嗷出声，你的小学同学就顺势跨坐在了你身上。这什么逆转形势！！你不乐意了，你有小脾气了……然后你小学同学不安分地在你身上某个部位前后动了动。

你发不出声了。

“消停没？”鹿惊挑了挑眉，下半句又过一会才说出来，“我们都很久没见你了……他们挺想你的。”

你小学同学大概不擅长讲这种煽情话，说到最后都移开了视线。虽然眼下你的位置比较危险，但仍止不住你想再逗逗他的作死之心。

“那你呢？”你认真地看着他的眼睛，“你想我吗？”

“想……太多，我只是惋惜少了个乐子而已。”

“你脸红什么！”

“你不也一样！”

不可否认，在听到你的小学同学承认的时候脸有些发热，但是你觉得这个锅要甩一大半到给你小学同学，他还坐在你身上，他还动！夭寿了，他啥时候才能起来……你忍不住要捂脸了，世风日下啊。

好在鹿惊抽身比你想象中要快，你长舒了口气，幸好没出现什么尴尬的情况。他背着你套衣服，你眼尖地瞧到鹿惊的耳朵有些红。

你也爬起来找衣服，一边在他旁边哼哼：“你是不是只有骑在人身上的时候才能讲两句好话？”

他削了你一眼，说：“时间快到了，接你的侄子就一起去了。路上再和你讲老师的事情。”

你的侄子？据你从鹿惊那知道的信息，你的侄子也并非是你的侄子。不过在族里辈分上差不多，就凑合着叫。按年龄推算，这人也快大学毕业了，还要家长接吗？你可不知道自己原来还这么有闲情逸致。

你眉头一皱，觉得此事必有蹊跷：“他都这么大的人，看在我都失忆的份上，就不能让他自个玩去吗？”

“老师的儿子面码也在，接上一起过去吧。”

唔，信息量有点大。你略加思索，决定从自己侄子入手,“我侄子是个怎么样的人？”

“和你差不多吧……”

“我不信，世界上怎么会有第二个像我这么优秀的人！”

“看，不要脸这点就挺像的，跟一个模子里出来似的。”

“不要脸的是你吧，一个口罩都遮没了。”

你锁好门，转身就看到对方把带了一半的口罩取了下来。

“我现在就没带。”

骗三岁小孩呢！！！你的口罩才是本体好吗！！！槽点太多你反而不想说了，不过转念一想除了之前出去买菜，只有你两个人的时候鹿惊的脸上是干干净净的。

这人属于乍看还没他的一头白毛吸引人，再看多两眼，越看越帅（当然你觉得还是自己帅一点）的类型。如果平时不带口罩出去的话，可能会迷倒很多小姑娘吧……别说，上次就是带了口罩，那个收银的小姑娘也不照被迷不误……

你又有些不爽，回头把他手上的口罩拿了过来给他带上，“你还是别要脸了。”

…………

鹿惊把车钥匙顺手递给你，走到楼下后你面临了又一个大危机：你可能不记得怎么开车了，你打算：

A 把车钥匙递回去，让他开自己的车

B 掏出你的车钥匙，让他开你的车

C 直觉万岁，玄学赛高，你开他的车，反正不心疼（。）

D 开都开了，把钥匙还回去，真男人敢开自己的车

C

因为鹿惊来的时候你还在房间里躺尸，所以他的车停在外面。是一辆深灰色的小众牌子中档车，某个意义上，还挺像他会选的。

钥匙都在手上了，不来一把也太不给面子了吧！你在脑内搜刮了会开车的手感（并没有这种东西），并模拟了几遍极速漂移。哼哼，肯定没问题的。

“……要不还是我开吧。”鹿惊关上车门以后，忧心忡忡盯着你得出了这个结论。

这怎么行，你可是要名留秋名山的，区区小事，难不倒你。

“这就害怕了？哼，颤抖吧人类，让你看看我的……”

车身突然不正常地晃了一下，你俩几乎是同时回头，电线杆杵在车后几米的地方。于是鹿惊面无表情地用嘲讽脸和你大眼瞪小眼，“我这是新车。”

“帮你修不就是了。新的不去更新的不来，多修几次你就习惯了。”

“……你还是下来吧，我开。”

“不就是没开过你这车，启动的时候冲得稍微快一点，又拜某人乌鸦嘴所赐蹭了一下电线杆嘛！”

“怪我咯？！”

“怪不起，怪不起。”你顶着他杀人的目光跑到车后看看情况，还好之前及时止损，车尾有一点不太显眼的撞击痕迹而已。

之后依然还是你开，不过为了你们的安全着想（鹿惊说的，虽然你觉得这是没必要的），现在你俩宣布停战，你老老实实听鹿惊讲水门老师家的事。

说是你们的老师，其实严格意义上应该算是鹿惊的老师。不过你们从小都是没了父母的人，加上一些杂七杂八的关系，也受过很多照顾，关系好到当年的结婚花童就是你们俩（你感到右眼皮跳了一下）。后来读警校的时候你、他还有你女神也时不时回去老师家蹭饭。

不过同样的，你也缺席了八年。在他们眼里，你杳无音信了很久。最近你因为接送你的侄子才重新出现在了鹿惊面前，而这件事，他也是刚刚才告诉他们。

“不管怎么说，你能回来，实在是太好了。”

你听着有些酸涩。如果不是还在开车，你有种抱抱他的冲动。车里一时间没了别的话头，你

A 问八年前发生了什么

B 问为什么自己最近要接送侄子

C 问他的事，比如为什么会当律师

D 不问了，开个车载收音机吧

C

你抓住了华点：“我们当初不是读警校吗，为什么你后来会去做律师？”

呃，你自己也没做会本行嘛！问出这个问题简直贼喊捉贼。但就你小学同学这样的，像在田里兢兢业业的稻草人，不太会是年纪轻轻就转行的人。优秀敬业又耐得住，无论是在哪一行都会出人头地的吧，警局怎么舍得让他转行呢？

肯定有什么原因。

鹿惊没有说话。你装模作样地调导航，暗地里偷偷观察他。在差点闯红灯前一个急刹之后，你的小学同学终于转过来，面无表情地敲了一下你的脑袋，“专心开车。”

你讪讪地把视线收回来，不死心地迂回侧击：“那你之前为什么想读警校呢？”

问是这样问了，但你也没有想着他现在就会告诉你。在上午他跟你讲了很多事，但好像很抵触谈论有关自己的事情。

但你等得起。你会等到他愿意把这些事告诉你的时候。

“……我父亲是警察，但他是自杀的。”鹿惊说话说得很轻，你几乎是分了三分之二的心才听到他没头没尾的一句话。

幸好车再转个弯就到律所了。你捡了个最近的位置停下来，准备继续听他讲。

鹿惊说话的声音很平静，听不出太多的喜怒哀乐。他说他曾经因为他的父亲而想要成为警察匡扶正义，但也因为他的父亲的死不再抱有这个期待。直到遇见了一个笨蛋。他对他说他的父亲没有做错，是真正的英雄，解开了他的心结。而这个热血笨蛋同样梦想着成为一个令人尊敬的警察除恶惩奸，于是他再一次，走上了这条路。

但是他却害死了他的笨蛋最重要的人，也差点害死了他的笨蛋。

后来水门老师提议让他转行做律师帮他的忙，于是他答应了。

“有时我也在想，如果当初死掉的是我的话……或者哪怕我还能继续完成他的愿望，可能也不会像现在这样吧。”

你见不得他轻描淡写地揭开自己的伤疤，过得好好的，自虐什么呢。你说：“首先，人肯定不是你害死的。”

他愣愣地看着你。

“别露出这幅表情啊。你就是喜欢什么都揽到自己身上。退一万步讲，那个人在面对最重要的人的死亡的时候肯定也有责任啊，凭什么都算在你头上。至于他救你，那是他的事，造成什么结果他自己也心里有数啊。”

你越说越有点不是滋味，在咬牙切齿和柠檬树下跳舞这两种心态的平衡点下继续说：“你这人也是有点毛病，非要找个人给你一条路似的。不如现在就听我的吧，放下包袱，过你自己的生活。当律师不好吗，还有甜点。”

“我是咸党。”

“……你能不能不要毁氛围。”

太气人了！你好不容易酸溜溜地憋了个大招，竟然被鹿惊用四个字就打发了。他是挺在意你的，可是还有一个地位不可撼动的，No.1在意的白月光。

要不是时候不对，你还想挤几滴鳄鱼眼泪，葬送自己无处安放的中春（中年春天）。

“带人叔，你今天来得也太早了吧！我还没来得及和隔壁组新来的女生喝杯咖啡聊……哎！鹿惊你怎么在这！”

你回头削了一眼嚷嚷着上车的侄子，“没大没小的。”

“鹿惊老师，带人叔。”

“哎面码你怎么也来蹭车了，今天什么日子！”

你的侄子上来以后就开始和面码咬耳朵（基本上是他单方面的说，面码单方面的面无表情），其中一句你看我就说他们俩肯定有一腿实在是太大声了，你在前座都能听得清。

哪只一腿，要不是有个白月光亘着，以后三腿四腿都给neng出来。

鹿惊贴心地帮你调好了导航，回头和两个人聊了一下今天的工作情况。

路上有些塞车，你无趣地跟在后面，打算

A 听他们聊工作的事

B 开个车载收音机

B

目前来说，你的侄子和老师的儿子还有另一个女生都是今年毕业的学生，这会儿正在鹿惊的团队底下实习。鉴于鹿惊被你拐了一天，所以他得对工作进度多问几句。

唉，真是个工作狂。你不是搞这行的，听他们说话还不如自己找点事干。看着前面越来越糟糕的路况，你扭开了车载收音机。

“只要998！买了不吃亏，买了不上当，用了都说好！！只要998……”

呃……你感到车内的气氛顿时诡异了起来，六只眼睛齐刷刷地看向你。电台声音太大又不是你的错！明明是小学同学平时调的！

先反应过来的还是你的小学同学，他不动声色地把音量扭到最低，就当冇事发生过一样继续和后面两个人讲话。

虽然但是，这仇你记定了。

你百般无聊地换台，不是广告就是鸡汤，最后勉强翻到一个正在讲美食和旅游的还能听听。

“他们的这个千层酥呢，是自己厨房点心师自己研究的配方。最有特色的是最后撒上的一层细细的花糖霜……”

……话说在下班路上这个时间点讲美食，真的不是在报复社会吗？

但听起来真不错，什么时候给自己放个假去尝尝，你盘算着，差点就要把手机拿出来看日历。

“不过听说今天下午那边的C区发生了火灾，度假村方面也发出了公告，说暂时不对外开放C区了，所以对于各位想要去看公馆和尝试千层酥的朋友可能就要等明年再开放了。”

“嗯。但MY度假村的A区和B区还是照常开放的。那边的环境优雅，也很适合和家里人去放松。”

“据说明年D区也会建成开放，大家可以期待一下。”

“哎，说起那边，我想更多人还是比较了解C区吧，那A区和B区有什么值得去的地方呢？”

你还没来得及聊表一下惋惜之情，你的侄子就先说出来了：“啊那个地方，我记得我们家去那边玩过。我哥特别喜欢那里的甜点。”

“真有这么好吃？”

“虽然我不吃，不过我哥说好吃，那就是好吃！”

切，死兄控。

“不过那是好多年前的事情了，我记得那时候止水哥还在……”他的声音越来越小。

你的小侄子比你小学同学好懂，想什么都写在脸上。你不是会安慰的人，只会转移话题。

“你实习这么久该发工资了吧？看在我给你当了这么久的义务司机的份上，是不是该请一顿啊？要求不高，五星级酒店的下午茶甜点。”

“呸，万恶的资本家。你敲诈我哥我还没跟你算账呢。”

“看在是你叔的份上，我警告你东西可以乱吃话不能乱讲哈”

“你上次跟我哥聊完出来就是一脸奸商的模样，已经深深地印在我脑海里成为呈堂证供了。”

“……信不信哪天回去路上我找个土坑把你埋了。”

“哇，你这是谋杀！谋杀！我就不指望鹿惊能帮我了，面码你一定会帮我报仇血恨的吧？！”

…………

到了以后你的侄子跟着老师的儿子先上去了。你停车的动作非常慢，不知怎的，有一种类似近乡怯情的茫然和不安。

“别怕。”你小学同学似乎看穿了你的犹豫，把手搭到了你的手上。他的手凉凉的，但让你十分受用。

“还有刚刚佐助说的，你和鼬……”他看着你，欲言又止，最终还是摇了摇头，“算了，你现在也不记得。我也不知道你在做些什么，但如果有什么危险或者需要我的，一定要跟我说。你现在失忆了，我们一起解决比较稳妥。”

你反手握住了他的，说了声好。

…………

话虽如此，你还是有些扭捏地跟在你小学同学后面。刚进门，一个金发男子（应该就是水门老师）对你发出了圣父般的笑容，并在此眩晕buff加持里rua了一下你支棱的头毛。

“带人长大了啊。”

你在圣光普度下飘飘然地就撞进了一个怀抱里，同时脸也被掐了一下把，让你疼得话都讲不利索：“师……娘……”

“你这个臭小子，还知道回来？”

“呜，我错……了……好……疼啊……”

“今天看在佐助和鹿惊都在的份上就先不收拾你了，来厨房帮帮我忙吧。”

“带人，我有些事想跟你讲一下。”

你瞪了一眼旁边兴致勃勃看戏的人，包括你的小学同学。他竟然一副看好戏的模样对你用唇语说自求多福。

喂喂，你现在就在遭遇人生又一大危机哎！他刚刚说的那么多话都喂了帕克吗！不对，帕克是谁？

不管怎么样，你现在也必须做出选择了：

A 去跟水门老师聊天

B 去跟厨房帮师娘

C 都不想去，拿你的侄子当挡箭牌


	4. 鹿惊线 #4

B

留得青山在不怕没柴烧，在这种艰难的时刻，肯定是跟你的……呃，师娘去厨房了。

你揉着脸对水门老师表示歉意，然后战战兢兢地跟在师娘后面去厨房当苦力。没想到刚进去，师娘就从烤箱里端出了热腾腾的葡挞。

鉴于刚刚被修理了一顿，脸还在隐隐作痛，你现在有点拿不准要怎么做才不会再惹到你的师娘。就在你在犹豫要不要伸手的同时，突然感到脑袋被拍了一下：“愣着干嘛，洗手尝尝啊。”

“哦……哦……”

你怂怂地洗了再上手拿。甜食实在是世界珍宝，哪怕只是拿在手上闻到香甜的味道就能感觉到幸福。挞皮又酥又脆，整体甜而不腻，里面竟然还有红豆沙！

你边嚼边含糊不清地说：“好好吃，师娘手艺又进步了！”

师娘很高兴：“我就知道你喜欢吃。唉，多吃点。”

既然这样，你也不客气了。在吃第三个的时候，你师娘边打量你边问：“你现在在做些什么？”

该来的终究要来。不过没关系，你早上翻手机的时候已经把你的交友机构的各种宣传通读了一遍，“我现在在开交友机构。”

“嗯？”你的师娘的眼神有些玩味，令你禁不住感到有点冷。

“就，就是跨国的大公司，业务范围广，拥有世界上最大的相亲数据库。只要愿意来，就一定能找到梦中情人！”

越说业务越熟练，你渐渐找到了点感觉，把剩下的蛋挞嚼吧嚼吧继续吹：“之前雪之国总/统的女儿，就是通过我们才找到对象的。”

“那你的对象呢？”

“呃……”你想到了你素未谋面的爱吃茄子的肤白貌美的大长腿，有些泄气：“还在努力。”

“怎么还单着？赶紧地，把鹿惊也给努力一下吧。”

“他不是有重要的人了吗？”提起你的小学同学你就想酸，鼻子酸眼睛酸心酸，比之前还憋屈：“哪里用得着我帮他。”

你的师娘左看看你，右又看看你，从惊讶变成了一种想笑又没笑出来的表情：“真是一个两个都不让人省心。”

“不过啊，你能从那件事走出来，就很好了。”她摸了摸你的头。

哪件事？八年前的事吗？你虽然心中充满了疑问，但为了防止翻车，你必须得淡定。

肚子问题解决了，你现在要帮忙做什么呢？

A 捏木鱼饭团

B 切茄子

C 听师娘安排

C

“你去弄秋刀鱼吧。”你的师娘对你说。

平心而论，你现在的厨艺数值未知、记忆数值几乎为零，一上来就搞这么高难度的东西，可能要翻车。只能走一步是一步了。

你有些茫然地捏起秋刀鱼尾巴，最后决定还是先把肚子部分洗了。几乎也是做出动作的一瞬间，你下意识问你的师娘：“有买柠檬和胡椒吗？”

哎？为什么你这么熟练？你不禁陷入了思考，这又是你哪个重要的人喜欢吃的东西吗……可是重要的人太多了，那不就变得不重要了吗？

不应该是这样的。肯定有什么搞错了。能让人牵肠挂肚的，应该至始至终只有一个人而已。

可那又是谁？

回过神来鱼早就腌好了，你闲着也是闲着，决定不如直接把这玩意弄熟。

“你可以试试新烤箱，应该也不错。”你的师娘拍拍烤箱，把胡椒递给你。

你如释重负，这下终于能光明正大地听师娘的指挥，不用翻车了！烤箱运作以后你无所事事地盯着它，脑袋放空。

“我记得当初你跟我学做秋刀鱼，都已经是18年前的事情啦。时间过得真快啊。”

“哎？”

“不记得了吗？小时候你跟鹿惊和别人打架，他帮你挡了一下手扭伤了。你还哭着找我说要学煎秋刀鱼给他，结果煎了十八条黑炭哈哈哈哈。”

老底被揭得猝不及防，你尴尬地咳了一声。

“你跟他感情那时候就挺好的了，我一开始还很惊讶。”

“才没有，谁跟他感情好。”你几乎是立马反驳。

“连这句话都答得跟他一样，还说不好。”

…………

晚饭在吵吵闹闹的聊天里结束了。这会你的师娘抓了你的小学同学进去当苦力。但你俩和佐助是一辆车过来的，想要走，还得等齐人。你打算在这段时间里做些什么呢：

A 找你的侄子聊天

B 找水门老师聊天

C 看手机

D什么都不干，在沙发上当一个安静的美男子

B

“带人”水门老师把桌面收拾利落了，朝你招招手，“有空吗？有点事想跟你聊聊。”

你有点拿不准，但仍然跟着老师去了书房。你刚开始觉得水门老师是很亲切的人，细究之下又觉得在他面前好像有种被看穿的恐惧。

虽然你的师娘开场比较呃……直接，老底也被揭了不少（大多数是在讲你和你小学同学以前的事），但总的来说只要维持我不是我没有沉默三连击，基本上就看不出破绽来。

而你的老师看起来就是要跟你聊正事的，即使他身上有各种圣光buff，你还是有点为自己如何能在不翻车情况下多知道些发愁。

你和你的老师按例聊了聊你现在的近况，一回生二回熟，有了上次的经验，你这把可就顺畅多了。于是话题理所当然地引到老师的近况和……你小学同学的近况上面了。

“鹿惊吗？他最近是比较忙。他的团队刚接了一个比较麻烦的case，而且他还要带实习生。前几天他没回家，直接在律所过夜的。”

“那怎么行，这么加班不要命了吗？！”你感到了一丝没由来的愤怒，但更多的是对你小学同学的担忧。见过工作狂，没见过这么糟蹋自己的。

水门老师摇了摇头：“现在能劝得动他的，只有你了。”

只有你？

怎么会呢，这种事，你小学同学的白月光怎么不出来劝一劝？太不上心了！你为你小学同学的真心错付痛心。

你沉默地盯着书桌上的台灯。

“带人，你知道鹿惊为什么要做律师吗？”

你有些不确定地点头，“是因为老师想让他帮忙吗？”

“那只是一个不那么重要的原因。”

水门老师把八年前你们分开以后的事情一点一点地告诉你：鹿惊在一段时间里精神状态特别不好，甚至需要去看医生。也因为这样，他才提议让鹿惊换个方向试试。

“他这个孩子，总把琳的死揽到自己身上。你重伤救了他，又消失在了他面前，几乎成了他的心结。”

“我想，除了你，再也没有第二个人能够对他有这么大的影响了。”

……等等！

八年前救了鹿惊的是你？！

你的脑子啪的一下断了线，连水门老师后面说的话都没有注意。你把现在从老师和鹿惊那得到的只言片语拼凑起来。比起女神的死亡，你几乎要被另一个推论的震撼感淹没。

鹿惊为什么对你这么好，你身上大片的伤疤从何而来，为什么大家对八年前都讳莫如深……

好像一下子都能有些合理的解释了。

鹿惊是你重要的人，而他最重要的人也是你。这个认知像夏天里的牛奶刨冰，冬天里的热巧克力，整颗心脏充盈着满足感。

但在八年前这件事上，你终究还是信息不对称。你得想办法再弄清楚一些。

水门老师看着你心不在焉的模样，突然想起什么似的递给你一张便利贴。

“你可以看看你读书时候的邮箱，为了留下它特意换了一个网址。之前医生建议鹿惊给你写信，如果有的话，大概都在里面了。”

你眼睛发酸，接过写着地址的纸片捏了又捏。

…………

出来没多久，你的小学同学就一脸生无可恋地被你的师娘推搡到你跟前。刚刚知道了一个惊天大秘密（你自己觉得的）后胸口的热度还没散完，你有些手足无措地看着他。

你的师娘却十分严肃：“带人，给鹿惊登记一下吧，早就想押着他去了。今天刚好你在，而且有你替他找合适的伴侣，我比较放心。”

这又是哪出？？你脑子转不过弯来，下意识向鹿惊眼神求救，对方回了你一个眼神死。

你俩眉目传情了一会（其实是在眼神交流，他示意你赶紧糊弄过去就算了），有人看不过眼，“找带人叔才是个大坑，他自己都大龄单身，就别指望他撮合别人啦。”

你竟然被质疑职业素养了！这可就不能忍了！你向声音的源头给了一记眼刀：“总比某些人追800个，一个也没追到好吧？”

“才没有！我成功率可高了。”

“哦，你成功的标准是按对方受到惊吓开始算的吗？”

…………

光噎住你的侄子好像没有什么成就感，你要用残酷的事实来证明自己，打他的脸。于是你思考了一会，把手机鼓捣了一会摊成了平板。

事实上你小学同学绝大部分的信息你都能像填自己的一样填完，只剩下最后的择偶要求才交给他。

他眼神复杂地看了你一眼，最终还是接过去填了。

虽然但是……为什么会匹配不到人选呢？你几乎要把系统界面盯出洞来，你的小学同学的要求到底有多高啊！

可现在你的侄子还盯着你，正等着要找你的破绽来嘲笑你不靠谱呢！说什么也要硬着头皮找出解决方案。你打算

A 自己鼓捣一下系统，可能有别的数据库

B 管他三七二十一，先打电话给管系统的属下，跟他讲讲系统数据库的升级问题

C 打官腔，“虽然现在暂时没有合适的对象，不过一旦有合适的人录入系统就可以里马安排你们见面。”

A

你首先看一眼手表。

这时间好像有点尴尬，哪怕是996程序员也快下班了。作为一个有人道主义胸怀又敬业爱岗的总裁，你决定自己先鼓捣一下。

要是连你这个失忆人士都不会用，那么明天就可以板着脸，酷酷地把开着系统页面的平板往人面前一甩（后来你又觉得有点肉疼，还不如把页面打印一百张天女散花来得更省更有画面感），开炒鱿鱼的通牒。

想想还有点小激动呢。

你拿出要徒手拆高达……不对，是徒手拆系统的气势，对屏幕戳戳戳，不放过任何一个死角。刚戳一阵子你大概搞清楚这是怎么回事了。

你们的数据库分类太乱，一会儿是按登记人国籍，一会儿又是职业之类的，完全没有整合好，甚至搜索的时候还要手动勾选。

你以前是怎么回事，养了一帮用脚编程的程序员吗？你自己搞可能都要比现在好用啊！

天凉了，是时候裁员秋招了。

你毫无心思地继续乱碰，系统界面倏然之间极速向中心聚拢，黑屏中间出现了一个白色的登录框。

你虽然满腹问号，但也没办法，只能硬着头皮瞎摁。这种感觉很奇妙，像是冥冥之中有力量在指引，人类面对未知事物前的兴奋与颤栗，连点enter键时指尖都是抖的。

页面徐徐展开，无数跳动的黑白数字和字母，还有一些闪过的图片，陌生而熟悉。你悬空圈住域名，这个地方哪怕是失忆了你也认得出。

暗网。

那就解释得通了。你手下的员工大概真不是吃干饭的，只不过着力点在别处。外面是个幌子，里面的才是真正的业务。

失忆前的你，可不是什么善茬。

今天过得平平无奇，就像所有的普通人一样忙碌，然后休息。你在某一瞬间看着鹿惊的背影愣神，也会从心底冒出真希望以后一直这样的念头。

之前你不知道自己为何会有这样的想法，难道还能不这样过吗？但你现在懂了。

这个界面就是种无声的警告。

与此同时，更多的疑问也随之而来。你神不知鬼不觉地退出页面，依旧装作在调整，脑子飞速地思考着。你这些年到底在做些什么？为什么不回来？

这场失忆，是意外，还是……人为？

“看，我就说不靠谱吧。”你的侄子的声音打断了你的思绪，“装什么深沉，肯定是搞不定。”

还真不是。鹿惊说过你要是整张脸放空，甚至嘴角往下撇的时候，就是个标准的苦瓜脸。不过苦大仇深也有苦大仇深的好处，起码心里波涛骇浪，外面也看不出点什么。

你心虚地往你小学同学那瞟了眼，却觉得对方看你的眼神有些担忧。

不管了，先把这边解决再说。你把一溜全选上，再把平板递给鹿惊：“这次肯定行！”

看吧，果然出现了一个匹配对象，哼哼哼，匹配度还挺高。

等一下……那匹配对象怎么叫内轮带人？！你又看一眼，发现你刚刚手快，员工数据库也选进去了。

但现在三个脑袋凑到你的平板跟前，闹剧已经板上钉钉。没想到你的侄子比你还生无可恋地退回沙发，捂着心口（你特别想吐槽这个揉捏造作的浮夸演技）靠到面码肩膀上：“啊，他们果然有一腿。我不该掺和的，眼瞎。”

一直以来在客厅充当背景板的面码把手覆到他的眼上，“嗯，别看了。”

……你才要眼瞎了好吗？

…………

在你师娘的摁头拍板下，你俩现在硬着头皮答应“试一试”。送走你的侄子后，你和鹿惊反而一路无话。很快就跟着导航开到了鹿惊的家，他解开安全带，准备要走，你：

A 静静地看着他走，直到他家灯开了你再走

B “你是不是忘了什么？”

C 不知道为什么，在路灯有点朦胧的氛围下，你想吻他

B&C

鹿惊要走了。

而你不想他走。

这个念头一旦在脑海里出现，就会变得越来越强烈又难以平复。你几乎脱口而出：“你是不是忘了什么？”

“怎么会呢，你以为我是你吗？”鹿惊的手搭到门把，漫不经心地说：“对了，我的车明天……”

咔嗒一声，你把车门锁了。他有些难以置信地转过头来，眼睛在路灯下看起来有些亮，染着不解的神情。

“真的没忘什么？”

“放心，不会留东西便宜你的。”

“我再提示一下，你是不是忘记说什么了？”

车里又陷入一片静默当中。你的小学同学眼神飘忽了一阵，又看向你的眼睛。趁你打算跟他大眼瞪小眼之际，他猝不及防地支起身亲了亲你的额头。

“你的剧本演完没？能放我回家了吗，内轮作妖同志？”他垂着眼，继续说：“今晚的事不用当真。”

“不过你侄子说得对，堂堂婚介所老板竟然没有对象，说出去像笑话。赶紧给你自己匹配一个肤白貌美大长腿去吧。”

哦……经过一晚上的闹腾，你都快忘了这个梗。你的小学同学看起来比你还对肤白貌美大长腿耿耿于怀。如果真的存在，你确实挺喜欢肤白貌美大长腿的女神款啦。怎么会有直男不喜欢呢，对吧？

不过现在……如果对象是你的小学同学，好像也不是不可以嘛。你毫无抵触地就接受了“对象是个男的”的设定。

或者说，只要是鹿惊，无论是男的还是女的都没问题吧？他就像你缺失的一块碎片，拼起来才完整，才熨贴。

心脏在胸膛里狠狠跳动，你觉得自己肯定是被你小学同学下蛊了，不然怎么会在路灯的映衬下，想吻他。

于是你这样做了。在对方出去前扯住他的领带，沐浴在错愕的目光里，不容分说啃咬鹿惊的双唇。

这个吻实在称不上是什么美好的体验，你俩中途还磕碰一下牙齿，鹿惊由于太过震惊，连眼睛都没闭，愣愣地看了你全程。两个三十几岁的人了，还亲得像毛头小子一样青涩。

“你认真的吗？”

“我什么时候不认真？”

下一秒你被一股力道拉近了些，再次和鹿惊亲到了一块。他找回感觉，把肉乎乎的舌头滑进来和你纠缠。你们争夺着彼此的呼吸，受不了才停下来。

“……这才叫认真。”鹿惊在呼吸的间隙撂下这句话。

“第一次是意外好吗！”你不服气地凑近去亲他，不过这一次是你掌握了主动权。他的嘴唇又烫又软，你的胸口也是，无处可放的手反而不安分起来。如果不是因为坐在车上位置受限，你们身体可能会贴得更近。

好像这样就能填补胸口的空洞，和缺失的八年、失去的记忆。

…………

你们亲了好久，最后还是你的小学同学推搡着你说要离开。他说要是你要是再不走，可能就走不了了（说话的时候还用眼神瞟了两眼你的裤裆，耳尖都是红的）。你羞愤地回他一句怕不是你走不动了吧，然后就把人赶下去，自己开车跑了。

嘴唇柔软的触感还残存在记忆里。你拿手碰了碰，突然咧开嘴笑了一下。虽然进度有点快，但你丝毫不觉得有什么不妥，甚至在内心深处还有一丝没有留在鹿惊那的遗憾。

你们早就该这样，你想。

…………

你不知道你在哪。

空旷、压抑、又单调。

你胸口有一个巨大的空洞。它突兀地出现在那，吞噬着你为数不多的“心”。你对着对方声嘶力竭，说自己胸口的空洞已经无法被填满。

可放弃填补的人，不就是你自己吗？明明■■■一直就在你回头可见的地方，只要你愿意回头。

这次你是自己惊醒的。身边没有之前多一倍的温度，总感觉少了点什么。你边打哈欠边把自己的头发揉得一团糟，才想起来你昨晚把鹿惊的车开了回来。你思索了一下，还是打电话叫人拖车去修。

收拾妥帖后，你打算：

A 开上班用的车去接鹿惊，把车钥匙给他，让他用

B 开上班用的车去接鹿惊，下班再来接他

C 开休假用的车去接鹿惊，下班再来接他


	5. 鹿惊线 #5

C

你车库里有两辆车。其中一辆和鹿惊的差不多，也是深灰色的中档车，刚好用来平日代步。不过作为一个标准的钻石王老五，你怎么会不玩车呢？

你满意地拍拍紫色的车身，就钻进去熟悉熟悉。虽然说你对你失忆前紫色的指甲油不敢恭维，但这辆紫色跑车深得你心。

不是基佬紫的跑车，根本没有灵魂！

有了昨晚的手感，你现在开起车来简直如鱼得水。开了一会儿你突然想起，好像没准备早餐。

作为一个合格的男友，怎么能少了这个！你把车停到巷口的早餐车前，在后面叭叭的喇叭声里陷入选择困难。

然后你就收到了你的侄子的短信，大意是他哥最近出完任务，回来陪他，就不用你接送了。你无视了他言辞里的炫耀之情，连看外面的一笼笼糕点也觉得可爱。

太好了，是喜事啊.jpg

…………

“你的车……还真符合你的品味。”鹿惊上来第一句话就开始面无表情地吐槽，“一如既往地恶俗。”

事实证明你的小学同学从来都不按剧本来。明明才刚谈恋爱（虽然说是试一试，但也是谈嘛），不是应该弥漫着粉红泡泡吗？

而且他竟然质疑你的品味，不能忍，必须怼：“因为你只看到它的外表，没感受到它躁动狂野的灵魂。”你顿了顿，赌气似的又说：“肤浅！”

“是啊我肤浅，可不就看上你了。”

完蛋了，哪怕知道对方是情急之下找话怼你，还颇有损敌一千自损八百的味道，但你就是有些开心。这句话你不想怼了。

“那你看上了我哪里？”

“……”

一向伶牙俐齿的鹿惊突然没了声音。你用余光偷偷观察，发现他偏过脸，耳根开始泛红。

你在对付你的小学同学上很有心得，但他这种表情你也是第一次见到——像害羞了一样。

但你仍然不依不饶，又特意咬着每一个字慢慢问了一次。还没讲完，你的嘴巴便被一块甜软的糕点堵住。

“全部。”他垂着眼没有看你，轻轻地吐出这个词。

你努力地咀嚼吞咽嘴里的红豆糕，想要发表点什么感想，下一秒又被塞了一块新的糕点。

“所以你还是给我好好吃早餐吧。”

“……”

“咳咳……你这是谋杀啊？！”

…………

鹿惊下车前你厚着脸皮要了一个亲吻。兴奋感还没散去，你已经到自己的办公室里了。经过失忆后的经历和见闻，你认为现在的你应该调查了解些什么？（五选三）

A 八年前发生的那件事

B 有关你大侄子的事

C 有关你小侄子的事

D 你的婚介所现状（去巡视）

E 有关你的婚介所的业务

你坐在办公椅里，对接下来需要了解的事情理出一个大概的思路。现在事情大致是分三类：一边是内轮家的事情，你看起来同他们并不熟悉，失忆之后也只见过你的小侄子。明明出身警察世家，读的也是警校，你为什么没有继续做警察呢？是不是和内轮家有关系？

另一边则是你现在究竟在做些什么。跨境交友机构是表层，那么冰川在暗流之下的业务究竟是什么？现在情况是如何……以及你要达成什么样的目的？

还有一件事……虽然和上面两件事比起来不是那么急迫，但出于私心，你依然把它拔到同样的高度。八年前的那件事，对于你、鹿惊，以及已经不在了的女神，都是一个非常重要的转折点。按照现在知道的信息，八年前发生的事情有你救了鹿惊以及琳的死亡。

你开始对自己的办公室进行地毯式翻找（会复原那种，否则以后还怎么过日子），途中无数次碰到验证机制。幸亏失忆前的你紧跟时代潮流，基本上换了大部分的人脸识别，才不用继续玄学输密码下去。

脸真是个好东西，希望每个人都能有。

你在一个边角抽屉再次通过一次安全验证机制后，竟然翻出了几张零散的照片。它们看起来有些年头了，甚至边缘有些卷。照片里的主角无外乎你、你的小学同学以及一个棕色头发的女孩子，应该就是你的女神了。

她看起来就很温柔坚韧挂啦，但明显不是你心目里的那个肤白貌美大长腿。虽说你现在已经名草有主，但对于直觉里出现过的这位还是有些好奇。

照片里的你们不大，可能十三四岁的样子，后面落款是国中时期。但神奇的是你们的合照还有鹿惊的单人照里，他的头被人用胶带粘住了。

你用指尖触摸已经泛黄的胶带，心脏被柔软的情绪砸中，嘴角也忍不住往上翘。明明什么都没想起来，但就是充满怀念的感觉。

也许是以前自己搞的吧，毕竟这人嘴巴毒起来，不仅气人还让人哑口无言。

现在也是这样。

可能因为时间太长本身也有些脱落，你轻而易举就把胶带弄了下来。照片里的白团子比现在青涩许多，也更傲气。不过那副面无表情的嘲讽脸，和现在真是一点没变。

你现在有点羡慕失忆前的自己了，他拥有从你们相遇开始的珍贵记忆。

垫在最下面的照片被撕成了碎片。你试着简单拼凑，发现是一张你们三个人外加上水门老师的合照。照片里的人年级看起来比之前的都要大，应该是八年前的。

它的存在像是打开了什么阀门，思绪就不可抑止地往外发散。你闭上眼就能回想起鹿惊的表情，他静静看着你的时候，眼里流转着翻腾的情绪。

你需要了解更多，你打算：

A 继续在办公室里找相关的纸质信息

B 开电脑，看看里面有什么信息

A

你继续在办公室里找有用的东西。

麻雀虽小五脏俱全，更不要说你的办公室还挺大的。东边能搜出一本星座杂志和dokidoki让人心跳加速的罗塔占卜教程（你拿在手上的时候简直要黑人问号）、西边能搜出一大摞MY度假村的宣传单张，不带重样的。

……这真的不是女高中生的爱好吗？

哦，也有可能是来了解女孩子在想什么的嘛，知己知彼百战不殆……

你一边在脑子里胡乱挽尊，一边敲开了在书柜第三层靠左边后方的暗格。你自己都被自己熟练的操作惊呆了，果然直觉比什么都要好用。

有一本本厚厚的笔记本，看起来还夹着很多东西。除此之外还有另一份东西，你拿下来翻了翻，发现是八年前琳死亡案子的一些警察局的卷宗复印件。你出身警察世家，能想法子搞到这个东西不是难事。

里面的内容很简略，基本上和鹿惊以及水门老师讲的吻合。当时鹿惊和琳被绑架到接近边境的一个废弃工厂，而你则被绑在附近另一个地方。后来你逃出来后又去救他们，在救援来到前，你们已经一死一重伤。作案人员也已经得到了处理。

无论是案件描述报告和口供都显得有些语焉不详，甚至有些奇怪的地方。比如，你们为什么会被绑架？你逃出来以后已经设法联系了警察，然后才去救他们的，但为什么支援在差不多三四个小时后才来到？你看了地图，哪怕加上审批的时间，也不应该拖这么久。

还有，为什么连卷宗描述也含糊其辞？

以失忆前的你的智商水平，肯定也会想到这些。抱着一堆疑问，你小心翼翼地翻开了笔记本，防止夹在里面零散的东西掉出来。

朔 茂 叔 叔 不 是 自 杀。

稚嫩歪斜的笔迹写在第一页，你不禁愣了一下，才反应过来这是鹿惊的父亲。他之前和你说过他的父亲大概在他六七岁的时候走了，对他影响很大。

自从斑成为你名义上的监护人以后，你就开始调查朔茂的死。里面很多内容都是你不怕死偷偷去斑那里找到的。总的来说，朔茂应该是局里斗争的牺牲品。

他拿到了局里团藏这边有涉黑的确切证据，但也因为这样被污名死去。你越看越觉得脊背发凉，但更多的还是感到愤怒。

明明是英雄，却只能落得这般田地。

一不留神，你翻页的时候弄掉了东西，捡起来发现是几张报告文件照片。是在朔茂死后，内轮这边偷偷去畑家不放过一毫一厘地搜过，想要找到他留下来的那份证据，但翻了遍也没找到的一些报告。

那时候鹿惊暂时住在水门老师家里。

你的目光再次回到之前找到的旧照片。那时候的鹿惊才那么小，突然有一天回去就被告知父亲没了，有家不能回。

只剩他一个人了。

你摸摸照片里白团子的头，心脏像被拧得皱皱巴巴的。真想回去抱一抱过去的他。

以后再也不要留他一个人了，你想。

不过别说过去的他，想要飞车去抱抱现在的他，也有些操作难度。你

A 忍忍吧，到下班会见面的

B 给鹿惊发给短信

C 你不管，你要直接打电话给鹿惊听听他的声音

C

人是见不到的了，但声音总能听听吧？

你攥着手机紧了紧又松开几回，磨磨唧唧过去十来分钟，还是戳开了拨号页面。现在快中午十二点，再怎么工作狂也该休息了吧？

可是，要说些什么呢……我想你了？不不不，太肉麻了，虽然有很大概率能恶心到对方（你想了一下鹿惊无语的表情，觉得有机会应该要试试），但你还不想先自损八百。今晚几点下班？这也问得太早了吧！听起来就像是盼着要见他似的。更不要说刚刚看的那些东西，现在提起来，就是在往他的旧伤口撒盐。

铃声还是那首歌，但你现在心境和之前已经大为不同。又想鹿惊快一点接，又想他慢一点，好让自己再想想要说什么。

“怎么了？”

“呃……你在干什么？”熟悉的声音经过电磁的转换送到你的耳边，你几乎一瞬间绷紧。之前想好要说的话也不记得了，干巴巴吐出一个问句。

“……打电话啊。”

“那打电话之前呢？”

“在工作啊。”

这不都是废话嘛。可你也不知道要再接什么话了，也就随着电话那端一起沉默。

这种恋爱风格明显不适合你们嘛，连打个电话都紧张如临大敌，像害怕答错问题的学生。

“带人，你……能不能正常点？”

“我怎么不正常了，我只是……”想听听你的声音。

“只是？”

“我奉水门老师之命监督你吃午饭，中午不许拿吃饭时间加班啊。”你情急之下想起之前老师说的话，一股脑地倒了出来。

“没看出来，大老板，你这么闲？”

“这可是休息时间！”

你听着对方熟悉的嘲讽语调，渐渐也变得放松起来，“快吃饭听到没，我都听到你翻页的声音了……看，你就在翻。”

“没有大老板生活轻松，我们这边都是边吃饭边看的。”

“吃饭不专心，难怪没我高。”

“比你聪明就够了。”

“才没有！”你气呼呼地驳回去，“你看看你，说自己在吃饭结果连咀嚼声都没有，骗三岁小孩呢！”

“嘎嘣，嘎嘣。”

“……拟声也走心一点啊！”

…………

你俩持续一段没营养的对话以后，鹿惊终于被你说动去吃午饭。你挂了电话，之前那种不自在的感觉被冲淡不少。

你看看窗外的烈阳，心情愉悦地决定中午要去喝碗甜汤。

午饭回来以后你打算

A 开电脑看看

B 看看桌面上新鲜热辣的季度报告

C 去员工工作的地方巡视

D 摸鱼，等下班

B

报告是你回来没多久，由一个红色头发的男人送来的。他看起来不善言辞，向你说了几句客套话就关门离开。而你全程一副苦大仇深的模样，对他点点头，轻而易举就混过去了。

你正愁没办法了解你的婚介所呢！这份报告简直是雪中送炭！

boss做到你这个层次，跨国公司大总裁，对整个公司起到总的把控就够了，太细的东西不是你的任务。像是你昨天旷……请假一天，成熟的婚介所应该学会自己运营。

报告当然看看就可以了，没什么大问题……的……话……

业务亏损的数目令你两眼一黑，脑袋差点磕到办公桌上。你苟住一口老血又翻一页，上面汇总的金额就更可怕了。

那什么，现在跑路来得及吗？

你不禁悲从中来，脑子转来转去，甚至已经在想把公司和自己房子卖了以后怎么去找鹿惊解释才能搬去他家凑合。他会嫌弃这一无所有的你吗？

会吧，不会吧……这种时候急需找朵花算算。

但人倒霉起来连花都是塑料的。你转而抖抖抖地拆开桌面上的万宝路，拿烟的手微微颤抖.jpg

嗯……竟然是葡萄味的糖。

甜味在味蕾炸开，理智开始回笼，你又在桌面找到了另一份同样是上个季度的报告。没多久，你在手机的提示音里，戳开加密邮箱收到了第三份报告。

这他妈就很尴尬了，为什么会有三份！而且三份还不带重样的！

难道还要鉴别哪份才是真货吗？

不应当，你只是一个第一天上班的总裁。

你生无可恋地把三份凑一块对比，又渐渐找回点思路——这是阴阳报告啊，你的婚介所本来就有两边的业务，并且也主要是靠里业务的收入支持表业务挥霍。道理你都懂，可你还是觉得婚介所的表业务太烧钱了。

随着不断对比，你又发现了一些神奇的事情。你的大侄子竟然也挂名在你的婚介所，和另一个叫白绝的，几乎没有负责到任何里业务相关的事情。

你想起佐助说你跟他哥曾经有过对话，难不成，这是你们约定的其中一部分？如果是这样的话，没有触及到里业务也是情有可原的。

那这个白绝呢？同样在你的婚介所工作，却没有被交与任何核心业务，这其中必定有些蹊跷。循着这条思路，你到书柜抽出了主要员工信息表的文件夹，又蹙眉分析起来。

这个人的经历太干净正常了，和你们其他人的比起来，正常得反而不太正常，像是伪造出的正常一样。

用人不疑疑人不用，你既然不信任他，为什么还要把他摆在婚介所？当吉祥物吗？

你又抖出一根烟糖，陷入了沉思。

…………

好不容易到下班时间，你从的婚介所近期的报告和员工信息里脱身，恍恍惚惚就开到律所附近了。因为出来迟了些，路况本身不算好，时间也不早，但还是没有看到鹿惊等你。你

A 坐在车里听一会车载收音机，等他

B 给他打个电话，要他下班

C 直接上去找他，给他一个惊喜（吓）

A

车子熄火以后，你没有直接上去找鹿惊。明明已经是正常的下班时间了，面前的写字楼仍然有不少亮着灯。

他会在哪个格子里，翻资料工作呢？还是安静地聆听其他人讲情况，时不时给出自己的看法？属于职场的他，还会像面对你一样嘴巴又毒又傲，又在不经意间流露出温柔吗？

你摸摸裤袋，发现糖留在办公室没带出来。你把座位调低，整个人陷进里边，摁开收音机打发时间。

“我们这次的电影呢，从另一个角度去看‘鬼魂’。我记得很早之前就有一个说法，所谓的‘鬼’，有可能是人们生前留下来的电磁波。一旦频率对上了，也许就能感觉到它们的存在。电影里面就是用了这样一个设定。”

“确实和传统的惊悚片不太一样。而且我听说你们有取材真实发生的案件是吗？”

“对。像一开始工地里藏尸，还有后面的灭门案，都是来自一些真实案件。把这些元素整合起来，主要是想营造一个更贴近真实的恐怖氛围，调动观众的情绪。”

“那……”

外面天半黑不亮，恰好逢魔时刻，你听着听着顿生寒意，连忙把台换了。

搞不懂，怎么会有人喜欢这种清凉片子，真的不会亏本吗？

你又连翻好几个台，都兴致缺缺，最后停在了一个在放摇滚乐的音乐电台。

再过一会儿，要是鹿惊还不下来，你还是上去吧，不能让他加班太晚。

…………

■■■是不会杀死■的。

这个■■■是虚假的。

这个世界也是虚假的。

你一遍又一遍看着在墓前伫立的身影，反复告诫自己这件事。在新世界里，所有人都会获得幸福。他不会被磨掉任何棱角，身边有家人朋友的陪伴。

无需在墓碑前忏悔。

而你，将作为这漫漫长夜的守夜人，静静地注视着你的小天才幸福美满的一辈子。

…………

你再次被耳畔的声音带出梦魇，鹿惊紧紧蹙着眉，眼里是藏不住的担忧。你感到喉咙发干，伸手打算揉揉眼，却摸到自己脸上全是泪水。

鹿惊柔柔地覆上你的手，与你对视：“是不是想起什么了？”

A 摇摇头，说没什么，让他不要担心

B 擦掉眼泪，吻他

C “我破产了。”


	6. 鹿惊线 #6

B&C

你当然什么都没想起来。那些奇异的梦境碎片称不上噩梦，余留给醒来的你的只有分外真实的悲戚。如果不是因为它们太过光怪陆离，你几乎要以为这就是你丢失的记忆。

心脏发酸发胀，连跳动都觉得一抽一抽疼痛。你吸了吸鼻子，撒娇似的往鹿惊身上靠。他的手指温度偏低，衣料也有一股好闻的味道。唯有这刻才能感受到自己活在现实。

但还不够。远远不够。

你反手握住了他的手往下放，另一只手褪下他的口罩，把脸凑近和他舌唇纠缠。嘴上柔软湿润的触感让你悲伤的情绪缓解不少，但随之而来呼吸和舌尖试探又令你大脑发烫。

你借力把鹿惊连抱带拽弄进车，狭小的驾驶位里你加深了这个吻，毫无章法地吸吮交缠。鹿惊被你这么一搅浑身颤动了一下，原本被压住的手也转到你的背后，紧紧攀附。

他没有像上次那样偏要和你争个高低似的纠缠掠夺，反而顺从地回应你不停的索取。这种无声的安慰对你很是受用，便渐渐地也放缓了舌唇的侵略。

…………

停下来以后你们慢慢把呼吸调匀，鹿惊回到了副驾驶位。他小声嘟囔了一句都这么大的人了，怎么还能哭成这样。

总不能说自己梦见了很多很多东西，每次醒过来好像心脏被挖空了一样，整个人悲伤到无以复加吧？鹿惊肯定要嘲笑你说哪有人做梦也能哭成这样。你才不要被他叫哭包。

刚醒那会的情绪已经散得差不多了，你酝酿一下，思来想去也只觉得今天下午见到的第一份赤字报告是你自失忆以来最值得悲痛的东西。

“我破产了。”你扮作生无可恋地往后一仰，微微侧头看着鹿惊，“你要养我吗？”

鹿惊愣住了。他向来是游刃有余的，或者冷冰冰地拒人于千里之外，很少会露出一些别的神情。

你猜比起犹疑要怎么回答，他应该是在判断这件事是不是真的。

很快他挑了挑眉，对你说：“我不养闲人。”

你正准备凄凄惨惨戚戚控诉他的行径之时，他又偏开头补了一句：“但你话……没问题。”

这种时候有什么好说的呢？你凑到他跟前，又亲了一口。

…………

鹿惊在你启动车的过程里向你确认你是不是真的破产了，最后才在你反复的保证下才打消疑虑。

你们厮磨完以后时间已经不早了，晚餐打算

A 去鹿惊家附近的便利店随便买点速食

B 让鹿惊提议去哪吃

C 随机挑，路上哪家看得顺眼就去

B

倘若你早半个小时脱离梦魇，或者你的小学同学福至心灵早点下班把你摇醒，大概就能赶得及去买菜回去自己做晚餐。可现在不行，手脚利落点也要到夜宵时间才能吃上东西。

于是你有些茫然地问你旁边的人：“晚餐去哪吃？”

你的小学同学凝视了一阵窗外，才慢悠悠地调好导航。他说，那就随便去吃点吧。

…………

鹿惊带你去的是一间巷子里的居酒屋，刚好在他回家的路上。你猜测这里应该是他解决晚餐常去的地方。果不其然，你们一进门，老板娘便热情地向他打招呼。

门面看起比较小，里面的装修也非常的简单（你甚至觉得有点寒酸），但这些都不重要。鹿惊愿意让你真正参与到了他的生活里面，比起去什么高级的米其林餐厅吃饭约会更值得开心。

你从一开始面对的就是真实的他。

不过这种把恋爱约会过程完全跳过，直接步入过日子的进度是不是有点太快？你作为婚介所老板的专业素养还没来得及表现呢！不行，这个必须补回来，择日不如撞日，就这周末吧……

正当你胡思乱想之际，一个声音把你想得天花乱坠的模拟约会打断，“这位是……内轮……带人吗？好久不见了。”

面前的男子下巴蓄着一撮胡子，神情看起来有些惊讶。他的目光在你和鹿惊之间飘了一下，最后还是落到鹿惊身上。你对他自然是没有任何印象的，只能硬着头皮仿照着鹿惊的寒暄一样说句好久不见。这人的名字叫猿飞阿斯玛，名字没感觉，但姓氏还挺值得回味的。

猿飞家的人……结合你下午翻的资料，多半也多是警察吧。这么说来，这可能就是你们在警校的同学了。

“最近很忙吗？我也很久没见你了。”

“是啊，最近任务很重……”

老同学偶遇，他们就这么在过道聊了起来，说的大多是工作和生活上的一些事情。你仔细听了一阵子，又觉得自己融不进去，横看竖看都觉得杵在这里多余。

而且你的小学同学一点也不看看你，只是在和对方聊天。虽然他经常冷着一张脸，此刻也装备日常的口罩，但你还是能感受到他现在很放松。

焦躁感从心底涌起，心脏闷闷的。你想说些什么，但嘴巴喉咙又涩又干，说出来一定很难听。何必说呢？

你站不下去了，径直走到最里面的桌子坐下。老板娘热情地把餐牌递给你，但现在你的心思仍然系在过道那边。

他们怎么能靠得那么近呢？有这么好聊吗？

你到这边来了他都没注意到……

你阴郁又快速地把餐牌翻了一遍，苦大仇深地要了一大盘天妇罗（虽然你也不知道个中逻辑是什么）和一碗梅干茶泡饭。之后又继续往一头银发那边瞅，情绪又渐渐平复了些。

也就是在这么一瞬间，你意识到你们也只是“试一试”而已。无论是中间隔着的八年，还是现在各自相对独立的交友圈，都在说明同一件事——你们不过是熟悉的陌生人而已。

上菜速度比你想象中快得多，你愣了一下，还是跟老板娘再加一份秋刀鱼定食的单。也就是刚说没多久，你的小学同学就坐到你的旁边。他只面对你的时候总是非常自然地摘下口罩，动作却在看到桌面上的天妇罗时顿了一顿。

他把口罩收起，眼神微妙地看着你，你：

A 莫得感情，夹起一块最大的天妇罗往他嘴边塞，催促他吃

B 吃饭，什么都不说

C 酸溜溜地来两句，都是正牌男友了（虽然可能是暂时的），还不能行使小心眼（？）的权利吗！

A&C

别的地方你不敢打包票，但对着你的小学同学，某个角度来说还算敏锐。鹿惊说你想什么都写在脸上，但你看他，不也一样吗？

不过你脑子里的仍是刚刚他和他的老同学谈笑风生（其实并没有笑，毕竟这人几乎不笑）的样子，已经无法再思考这些更深层的东西了。你的小学同学总能精准地挑起你的喜怒哀乐，情绪化得不像自己。你气极反笑，夹起最大的一块天妇罗往他嘴边塞，眼神催促他赶紧吃下去。

如果他愿意吃的话，起码还是在乎自己的吧？像你这样投喂到嘴边的男友可不多见呢，没理由当众拂你的面子……

鹿惊几乎也是在你就要把东西塞到他嘴里的时候，突然一个快速出招扳起你的手往你那边压，准确地把天妇罗怼进你的嘴里。速度之快，让你在那瞬间大脑一片空白，甚至忘记咀嚼和发出抗议的声音。

委屈和刚才萌生的气愤与难过占据了你的心房。他不仅不在乎你，并且对刚刚的事情毫无悔过之意。一切都和你想象中他会给出的反应相差甚远，糟糕透顶……除了虾炸得还挺香之外。

眼角有些难受，你尽量把目光放到茶泡饭上，让自己看起来没有那么难堪。你感觉到他的视线正落到你身上，但你并不想回应。

“还有……点别的吗？”

看，回来也只关心这个。“没有。”你又吃了一口，差不多了才哼哼两句：“反正有情饮水饱，我看你也不用吃了。”

鹿惊没有说话。你感觉到他仍在看你，目光灼灼，连饭也吃得不太安稳。你实在受不了这样的视线，挑起眉头恶狠狠地冲他说话：“干嘛，没见过帅哥啊，点你的东西去。”

“没东西吃啊。”灯光又昏又暗，但映到鹿惊的眼里却好像星星一样。他就这么和你对视，然后抿了一口水，“只能看着你喝水了。”

……太狡猾了！！他竟然顺着你的话说！！脸不可抑止地在发热，你别扭地别开脸，哀嚎自己竟然如此轻易就吃了鹿惊这套。

明明只是一句漂亮话而已，却感觉到之前的负面情绪消散不少，甚至还有些开心。鹿惊太狡猾了，但你并不讨厌这样的他。

即使只是一句话而已。

恰好老板娘端上了之前点的秋刀鱼定食，你本来就觉得有些挂不住的脸就更热了。你装作无事发生，继续吃你的茶泡饭，眼睛时不时往鹿惊那里飘。他看起来早有预料，游刃有余地夹起一块秋刀鱼放到你的碗里。

“阿斯玛说，过了下周的任务收尾，打算举办婚礼。你要跟我一起去吗？”

“哈？”你惊异于他竟然在这种时候说着毫不相干的话，抬头看着他，“你去不就行了吗，反正我和他不熟。没意思。”

“但我不想一个人去。”

他说这句话轻飘飘的，像会迷失在旁边下班族谈论到兴处的吵杂声音里。但它却盖过了一切，直直地抵向你的心脏。

这……这算是在撒娇吗！！心脏跳动的声音吵得要命，你感到有些不可思议，并在这阵兴奋的眩晕感里答应了他。

…………

后来你只记得老板娘又端出了一小碟红豆糕，鹿惊催促着要你尝尝。你猜这大概是刚刚老板娘上菜的时候鹿惊点的。

红豆糕又甜又软，和鹿惊的亲吻一样让你留恋不舍。你把他送回去的时候照例要了亲吻，并得到了他明天晚上不加班的承诺。

一夜无梦。

早上送了鹿惊，你又回到了办公室。今天的你打算：

A 开电脑，调查和八年前那件事相关的信息

B 开电脑，调查和鼬相关的信息

C 看桌面上已经整理好的近期报告

D 直接去你的婚介所巡视

A

至今为止，你对八年前发生的事所有的了解都在于之前被你藏起来的纸质资料。这些资料里透露出一些你觉得蹊跷的地方。而且，如果要以时间划分，无论是卷宗和别的东西都应该是你早期收集的。

那么之后呢？你对鹿惊和琳如此上心，如今也靠暗网进行里业务，怎么说也该有自己的情报网络了吧？你的电脑里肯定还有点东西。

于是你打开了你的电脑。电脑从操作系统开始就和你感觉里的电脑不太相同，界面更是基本上用黑白灰配色的极简模式。

如果是为了信息安全，倒是可以理解。不过这个配色，八成应该是你手下的程序员偷懒了吧？！

你在心里疯狂吐槽，鼠标倒也没停下来。系统比较神奇，你暂时还没能找到文件信息排列的规律，只能稍微碰碰运气了。

你点开一个又一个节点，找到一份录音。里面人的声音听起来奄奄一息，像是被刑讯逼供以后吐出的话。

“我们当时……收到风……‘白牙’查到的东西在他……儿子手上……”

“那时候他已经死了十几年了，而且他家早就被你们翻了个遍吧？编故事也走心点。快说，到底怎么回事？”

“别别踩……都是真的……我们当时也不信……那个线人说……‘白牙’把东西托付给了别人……等到他的……儿子成年了……再……再给回他……”

“那个线人是谁？”

录音戛然而止。

这大概是八年前有人绑架鹿惊的原因，但这并不构成为什么最后会变成你们三个人都被绑了的原因。尤其是你还被分开到另一边了。

是出了意外？还是……不同的人在作怪？

而且，这份直接间接导致两个人死亡的证据到底在哪呢？鹿惊对他父亲的死，到底知道多少呢？

越往下走，疑问也就越多。你长舒了口气，决定下午看：

A 继续在电脑里找八年前那件事的信息

B 在电脑里随便翻翻，看看最近婚介所的动向

C 你觉得思路比较乱，画个关系图梳理一下

A

吃过午饭后，你继续在你的电脑里探索。文件节点命名的方式非常有趣，没有按普通的事件名或者是日期之类的方式。你觉得应该是密码串，但解密方式和密钥可能只有失忆前的你才知道。

不过没关系，你的直觉比什么都好用。你陆陆续续在里面翻出一些录音。有些是在非常安静的地方录下来的，有些则非常嘈杂，不凝神辨别，很难听出录音本身是要记录什么。还有的录音不知道为何非常模糊，像是被干扰了似的。

这些是当初参加救援工作的人讲述当时情况的录音。

你们三个人当时被分开了两个地方。且不说你逃出来后曾有时间向警方报信（你也确实这样做了），你们三个人里两个人的身份如此特殊，警局那边不会不关注的。

警局里团藏和你曾经的监护人内轮斑针锋相对，同时他自己也不干净，对可能掌握了对他不利证据的鹿惊自然是恨之入骨。即使在事前收到风（说不定这件事就有他里应外合），他们也会把救援压下去。

可是内轮这边呢？

你从小就生活在内轮家，也在本家跟着你的监护人十几个年头，警察局里面那点浑水就算是傻子也该明白。危急时刻，你联系的肯定不会是团藏那边的人。从录音来看，他们也确实收到了你的求救信息。

所有的录音导向同一个推论：斑同样把消息压了下去。

你们三个，在那漫长而痛苦的三四个小时里，成了任人宰割的鱼肉。

这仅仅是你的一个猜想。也许你曾经去证实过，但到此为止你没有找到任何的确切证据能够证明。你有些颓丧，空落落的心甚至萌生出退意。

但没有退路了。你到隔间里洗一把脸，回来继续翻看电脑。你的眉头紧锁，希冀能再发现什么有用的东西。期间上次见到的那位红发男子又送来了一份文件，你也只是摆到旁边。

等到太阳西斜，室内有些泛红，你又翻到了一份录音。与之前不同，你听到了自己的声音。

“鹿惊和琳都是被你算计的！为什么，你为什么不救他们！！”设备忠实地把当时的情况记录下来。你很激动，甚至还有点语无伦次。

而对方仅仅回以一声轻蔑的哼声。

也是这一刻，你大概知道另一个人是谁了——你曾经的监护人，内轮斑。

这个情景应该是你去兴师问罪。虽然他没有正面回答你他延迟救援的原因，但却默认了这件事是存在的——也就是那下，录音里出现了乒呤乓啷的东西倒地声，被冲击的声音。

还有你发出的痛苦声音。

你查到了一部分真相，然后你和斑因为这件事干了一架（虽然听起来是你被单方面吊打）。虽然从病例上来看也只不过是皮肉伤和一点骨折，但最后仍被以治疗的名义送到国外进修。

斑也许有想过要培养你，但因为这件事，你和内轮家彻底掰了。经过这件事和白牙的事，你无法昧着良心再回来当警察，你要用自己的力量去改变里面的黑色和灰色地带，推翻本来就不该存在的条条框框。

于是你成立了现在的婚介所。

想通了一点，别的也开始清晰起来——你八年来从未和鹿惊见面，恐怕不仅仅是因为这边刚起步，没有时间和精力出现吧？

什么都没解决之前，怎么好意思回来见他。

…………

从你的办公室出来以后，你处于一种恍惚的状态。直到见到鹿惊不耐烦地敲车窗，你才急忙忙地把车锁打开。

接到他，就该回神考虑晚餐的事了。你打算:

A 继续去昨晚那家居酒屋吃

B 今天时间还早，可以把鹿惊带回自己家，一起做晚餐

C 你还没去鹿惊家看看，不如就提议去他家解决晚餐


	7. 鹿惊线 #7

C

今天鹿惊果然兑现了承诺没有加班，这么说来你们能黏在一块的时间又多了些。比起去外面吃，你还是更喜欢在家里，说不定还能勾起点回忆和感觉什么的……

可是去谁家呢？你家之前倒是剩下一部分食材，但明显不够做你们两个人份。既然都要去一趟超市的话，好像两边都差不多的样子。

“去我家。”鹿惊似乎看穿了你的犹豫，习惯性地把导航调好。

“不去超市吗？”

“不用，东西我订好了。”

…………

到了他家你才明白你的小学同学早定好了送上门的食材，做就是了。你觉得这不失为一个好方法，抱着探究精神从装菜的袋子里拿起附送的门店宣传单。

至少提前24小时预定……这不是昨天鹿惊还在加班的时候吗？！这么说来他早就想好今晚要带你来了吧！

套路，都是套路。

但你喜欢。

你意有所指地抬头看看鹿惊，他假装咳嗽了一声，有些局促地把袋子交到你手上：“快点帮忙。”之后头也不回地逃去厨房（但你感觉他就是在害羞）。

…………

你俩在厨房里边斗嘴边处理食材，终于鹿惊扭开开关后，扬言要把你扫地出厨房。他一边系黑色的围裙一边表示你在这的唯一作用就是浪费时间把晚餐做成夜宵。

“你自己动作慢就别怪我啊，莫名其妙的。”你小声嘀咕，又突然想起什么似地恍然大悟：“不会是被我迷得神魂颠倒忘记要做什么了吧？”

“……”鹿惊拨开你靠在他肩膀上的脑袋，却什么也没辩解。他的耳根好像有点红，你自知再试探你的小学同学就要真把你扫地出去，于是美滋滋地自个滚蛋了。

刚来时几乎是被你小学同学催着直奔厨房，什么都没细看，也就现在多打量一下。你的小学同学家里的风格和他一样，处处透着一股生人莫近的冰冷气息。

干净倒是挺干净的，就是没有人气，像十天半个月没人回来住似的。

你走回客厅，光线透过落地窗猝不及防地涌进你的眼睛。待到稍微适应了，你才径直走过去。这玻璃的材质你还挺熟悉，和办公室里的那块差不多，都是里面能看见外面但外面看不见里面的贵价货。

木质书柜、躺椅、还有木地板……你的小学同学还挺会想的嘛。

可这人又有多少时间躺在暖洋洋的椅子上看书，或者打盹呢？

你摩挲着书架一侧，目光掠过里面严格按高低大小排列的书脊。里面最多的是和法律相关的砖头，但也有一些像是摄影、化妆这样神奇的书。你突然意识到你的小学同学并非一个不解风情只知道工作的人，只要他愿意，明明可以活得很有情调。

可他还是太笨了，竟然用工作来麻木自己。幸好现在再也不用了。

等待的时间还在继续，你要怎么打发时间：

A 看看书架里几本欲盖弥彰地包着封皮，花花绿绿的书

B 看看藏在最右侧，有些年头的一本笔记本

C 回沙发休息

B

一本笔记本，能在你面前这个仿佛强迫症才能摆出来的书柜里占据一席之地，这可比上面那层花花绿绿的书（你严重怀疑这是什么不正经的小说）有趣得多。

它应该挺重的要的。

你下意识往厨房瞟，确认鹿惊还在里面忙碌无暇顾及你，才轻手轻脚地把笔记本抽出来。你觉得自己就像去教师办公室偷看试卷答案的学生，忐忑不安地想知道里面的秘密。

以你对鹿惊的了解，他不会是会写日记的人（平时看卷宗写报告头都大了，哪会有这个闲情逸致）。这本东西，应该是比较有纪念意义才回被留下。

脏橘色的封皮看起来尤为陈旧，某些地方能看出经常翻动的痕迹。里面的纸张已经泛黄，又薄又脆，感觉稍微大力一点就会撕坏它。你小心翼翼地翻了几页，发现里面是一个故事剧本。

不仅如此，上面还有很多批注讨论甚至修改的痕迹。不，与其说是批注，倒不如说更像是上课传的小纸条，里面的内容什么都有，甚至能发展成纯粹的两个笔迹之间的对话。

其中一个还是你的字。

翻的过程里你找到了一份订装好的剧本册，里面是最终你们班级在学园祭里演出的剧本。

故事背景非常简单，恶龙掳走公主，王子组建队伍营救，其中有一名非常厉害的法师。你嗅到了一丝套路的味道，但依然兴致勃勃地猜测结局。

法师想尽办法拖住恶龙，最后只能牺牲自己和恶龙困在一块。兴许是这段时间太长，又太过寂寞，一人一龙也从相互嫌弃到有些惺惺相惜。恶龙终究是要被除掉的，他在为法师挡下误伤以后奄奄一息，把珍贵的龙瞳赠予给他的法师。法师回去后，努力成为了最厉害最德高望重的法师。

这个故事走向怎么回事啊！！重点不应该是王子救走公主然后过上幸福的生活吗！！法师和恶龙不是敌人吗！送眼睛是要干嘛！怎么最后给里给气的！！

更可怕的是，这竟然是你女神写的（添加恶龙临终要给法师送眼睛这个情节的时候，你激动的争辩里写到了琳的名字，但她一句他迟早都会知道的让你败下阵来）。

不过剧本有你参与的话，你应该就不用演了吧……

“哦，想起你的黑历史了吗？”鹿惊的声音贴着你的耳畔炸开，吓得你直接一哆嗦把笔记本掉到地上。你心有余悸地看着他捡起笔记本，似笑非笑地看着你，顿时感觉自己这会真的像被抓包的学生。

干嘛心虚呢。人都是你的了，笔记本还不能看吗？

“怎么会是黑历史呢？这可是我和琳一起写的，那就是最棒的。” 于是你又找回点底气，“肯定是演的人有问题。”

“你也演了。”鹿惊把慢慢地把笔记本翻到后面，再抬头和你对视。你知道他又要接你老底，等候你恼羞成怒的反击再嘲讽几句。

这是你们最经常、最自然的相处模式。想要对方服软、又想要对方尖牙嘴利充满干劲，既讨厌又喜欢。

鹿惊从里面抽出一张照片，把它的背面朝向你，“要猜猜你演什么角色吗？”

A 王子

B 公主

C 法师

D 恶龙

E 背景或者是某个路人甲

B

鹿惊心情不错，你从他微微上翘的嘴角感受到不那么常见的笑意。余晖投了一缕到他身上，把他寡淡的发色和皮肤照得有些泛红。他像是露出了整个人最柔软的部分，目光在你和照片上游移。

眼下这简直是你梦里和他之间的友好相处，可出现在这里，你觉得八成有鬼。

你应该是选了一个惊世骇俗的角色，直到现在都能被鹿惊嘲笑。

于是你挑了挑眉，试探性地问：“不会是公主吧？”

讲道理，你演什么都得心应手，但如果在你有选择权的情况下，当然是最想演恶龙。对重要的人，哪怕身上只有十块也要塞给他全部，有一个世界就要给他一个世界。你能给的，一定是最好的。眼睛自然也不在话下。

故事设定里龙瞳是很珍贵的东西，而恶龙死前把眼睛给了法师，这个情节实在是太符合你的美学了。但看你和琳的聊天，似乎不太想要这个情节？

“啊，如你所愿。”鹿惊把照片交给你，扭头竟然笑出了声。

“哈？？！！”你瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地又看了一眼照片。里面的你穿着一条巨大的公主裙（还是粉红色的），胸部显然垫了一堆不知道啥玩意，裙摆拖地。

……简直是灾难，眼要瞎了。这个要你演公主的世界是虚假的。

抬头看到鹿惊的背影，肩膀笑到还在微微抖动，你有些恼羞成怒，“你笑什么！！维持一下你的人设OK？！”

他转身瞟了你一眼，又笑了出来，连平时耷拉的眼皮也精神多了。他走到沙发前面，试图一本正经地对你解释：“我是受过专业训练的，一般不笑，除非忍不住。”

然后他盯着你手里的照片又笑了。

“……畑鹿惊你能不能别笑了，信不信我揍你。”

“不能。敢穿还不敢认吗，内轮公主？”

你又羞又恼，走到鹿惊面前同他双双陷进沙发里扭作一团。事后回想起来真是幼稚得跟小学生打架似的。

…………

晚饭是寿喜烧。秋凉季节，吃这样热乎乎的东西刚好合适。即使菜式简单点也没关系，鹿惊比你想象中还要会烹饪，调好酱汁和蛋液显得牛肉很嫩滑。

洗完碗后，你们并肩坐在沙发上看鹿惊翻出来的当时的相册。鹿惊在吃饭的时候说那张公主照是你们一开始排练的时候拍的（据说选角是抽签，你运气比较“好”）。改了剧本以后，在琳的要求下你还是演了恶龙。

“她说这个角色完全是为你创造的，所以一定要你演啊。”

“然后我就演了？”

“不然呢，你最听她的话了。”

好吧确实如此，如果你女神现在在这，你也会听她的。可鹿惊说出来就怎么有点……奇怪呢？

照片翻到你穿着笨重的戏服卧倒在地，给法师（你完全没想到，这竟然是鹿惊扮演的。他的衣服衬得他又高又白，太可恶了）送眼睛。你又想起之前你们在笔记本里的讨论，什么叫“他迟早都会知道”呢？

你：

A “是啊，我听她的话。你是不是吃醋了？”

B “这个情节太蠢了，我不喜欢。”

C 不说话，像照片里一样摸摸他的左眼

C

你突然把手搭到他的手臂上，眼神示意他转过来靠你再近些。鹿惊侧过身，满脸不明所以，但仍等着你接下来的动作。

你俩待在一块的时候总是斗嘴个不停，很少能老老实实地和谐共处（亲的时候不算，不是你堵他的嘴就是他堵你的嘴，呼吸的间隙也要和对方斗，算哪门子的和谐）。安静看你的鹿惊没有之前那种会戳伤人的锐气，反而显得有些乖顺——

见鬼了，你怎么会有这么雷的想法。你把这些不着边际的思绪甩到一边，余光瞥到摊在自己大腿上的相册。

如果像剧本里那样摸摸他的眼睛，会不会就想起什么了呢？

于是你又朝他凑近了许多，近到鼻尖几乎要碰到一块，也就是这个时候鹿惊不再疑惑看你，反而自然地闭上眼。

你从来没有在这个距离打量过你的小学同学。心脏咚咚地在打鼓，你蜻蜓点水般亲了亲他的额头，一路顺到他的左眼又碰了碰。

鹿惊的皮肤很白，而且特别容易留疤。之前他的手上就有些疤痕，你后来才知道这些都是很多年前的旧伤了。你发现他的左眼上也有一道浅浅的、平时并不容易发现的疤痕。

你用手轻轻点了一下，“这是怎么回事？”

“……没什么。”

鹿惊沉默了一下，而后轻描淡写地回应了你。这人总是这样，很多东西藏在心里也不说。越是这样，你越是想要问个底朝天。

被你穷追不舍地问了一阵子后，鹿惊恢复了原来的死鱼眼，看起来和往常没什么两样了，“是我鬼迷心窍帮某个笨蛋挡了一下。满——意——没——”

满意，怎么会不满意呢？你对他的担忧和得到答案后满心的欢喜混杂到一块，最终还是再次凑近亲了一下鹿惊的眼睛。

不过你仍有要反驳的：“你说谁是笨蛋呢？”

“谁在外面泣不成声，说要把眼角膜捐给我，还大声说不让我自己知道的当然就是那个笨蛋了。”

“……”你被这一连串的事迹噎得半天说不上来话，正欲再理论两句，就被鹿惊刚刚睁开的深色眼睛里涌动的情绪深深吸引。

“虽然蠢得要死，但还是……谢谢你。”

这时候还要说什么呢？你顺势堵住了他的嘴。

…………

又是新的一天了，你坐在办公室里，决定要：

A 开电脑，查看之前水门老师交给你的邮箱

B 开电脑，调查和鼬相关的信息

C 翻看桌面上婚介所的近期报告

D 直接去你的婚介所巡视

A

你注意到了贴在你电脑边上的便利贴。它的的边缘微卷，有一些很像湿了又干的皱起痕迹。你当时把它藏在手心，紧张不安地揉搓了一阵，估计就是那时候弄的。

幸好里面的字还能清楚地辨认出来。

撕下便利贴，你摁开电脑的开关，看见黑白的界面才一拍脑袋。你办公室里的电脑系统和网络之类的东西和外面的大相径庭，以你现在对它半生不熟的了解，想以普通的方式联系外面很麻烦。

你略加思索，转头就拿办公室的电话找了个下属（随机roll点），要对方弄台婚介所表业务用的平板送过来。

虽然像电视剧里直接说“十分钟内我要见到一台新的电脑”十分帅气，但毕竟你勤俭持（kou）家(men)，还是凑合着用现有资源。

等待的时间里你也只能先鼓捣办公室里的电脑。经过最近这几天的研究，你对它终于熟悉了许多，起码对资料的归类方式已经有一个大概的思路了。你戳开其中一个节点，里面储存的果然是和八年前有关。

……是鹿惊的诊断书。

虽然里面的记录太过潦草，你辨认了一两行就决定放弃。但你能想象出来，他在你离开以后不好过了很久，甚至最后也因为这个放弃当警察。

说起来，水门老师给的邮箱，就是接收鹿惊那时候给你写的邮件呢。

他会对你……说些什么呢？

没让你发散思维多久，之前见到的红发青年就把平板带了上来，同时还有一份报告。

你绷着脸，假装注意力全在电脑上，余光瞥向他。等到对方关上门才松了口气。

平板一摁开，是难用的婚介所系统界面。这会上面的是推荐约会的餐厅地址和线上预约，你顺着翻了翻，看起来还有模有样的。

今晚也可以带鹿惊去。

不过……还是先办正事吧。你之前在他家看书架里的东西时还没太多实在感，这回登录邮箱的时候，才猛然意识到现在真正要直面一个过去的鹿惊。

邮箱是你们警校期间学校给的，按时间排序，在刚开始的三四年里都是你们一些日常的短讯和回复，直到——

八年前的九月，几个畅聊未来去向的邮件后，隔了大概三个月才有下一封邮件。而且你再也没有回过。

邮件几乎是每天都有，某些邮件的发送时间非常的耐人寻味，简直就像有时差一样——大概只是深夜睡不着，用邮件来倾诉和打发时间吧。

你一封一封地点开来看，里面大多数都不在写他自己，反而在说身边的一些事情。很长，很压抑，字里行间里有痛苦，也有对你的思念。随着时间的流逝，邮件里的痛苦看起来在消失，提到你的名字的频率却与日倍增。

他总是在询问你一些什么，仿佛你还会像以前那样时不时回一封邮件骂他笨蛋鹿惊，就地起掐。好像你从来未同他远去。

…………

翻了差不多一年的邮件，转回七年前的九月。你特意留意了一下事件发生的时间。

九月十五。

他给琳带了花，在她那里讲了很多话，工作还是一如既往，去老师家吃完饭庆祝了生日……

等等生日……

鹿惊是九月生日的？！

你手抖了一下，差点没把平板甩出去。这也太巧合了吧！怎么都是九月生日，难不成……

为了防止你再抖两抖造成惨剧，你稳稳当当把平板放到桌面上。你想起之前在鹿惊面前老得瑟你九月生日的肤白貌美大长腿女神，顿时感到脸有点热。

不，还有爱吃茄子没有求证。下次再试探试探好了。

…………

很快到午饭时间，你大概才看了一半。你退出网页，再次浮现出了订餐的页面。你：

1 选一间订位，你们还没正儿八经地“约会”过

2 还是算了，今晚回去自己做吧

下午想调查什么：

A 在电脑里再翻翻信息

B 看之前翻出来的，有很多标注的地图

C 翻看最新的报告


	8. 鹿惊线 #8

1&B

晚餐订位电话刚挂，你终于意识到自己总觉得哪里不对的感觉是怎么回事——

这不是秘书干的活吗？！

不对，你到现在为止，根本没见过会端茶倒水递咖啡安排行程的秘书，以上全是你自己一手包办的。之前的红发小哥虽然出现率很高（可以说他是你失忆以来唯一一个见过的员工），也不过是交一些文件给你，对话都没多两句。

好歹也算是事业有成，怎么就惨成这样。你惆怅地摸摸桌面找烟盒，打开发现已经空了，才想起昨天吃完还没补新的。

……人倒霉起来真是要啥没啥。

虽然很想罢工，但还得继续。你想起了第一天来翻到的地图，之前因为都在看别的资料，而把它草草地塞到办公桌下的抽屉里。现在倒刚好能研究一下。

地图上有许多黑色水笔的标注，有八年前事件发生时的位置，也有后期调查的关键位置，还有些不知道是什么意思的符号。

要梳理整个事件的发生，就必须要从开始看起——你、鹿惊和琳被分开绑架在两个相距两三公里的位置，它们处于火之国边界，可以说是有名的三不管地带。

……这么看来说不定和境外势力也有所联系。

你把另一张新的地图摊开，和旧地图对比着看，果然发现了一些有趣的东西。

你们被绑架的地方，离在两三年后建设的MY度假村没多远。

你急忙把之前发现的一大摞MY度假村的宣传单张找出来，翻到最新那份背面的规划图进行对照——那个位置就在度假村C区和D区边界附近。

顺着这个思路，从MY度假村的这块地皮使用者的变化，应该就能够发现绑架你们的幕后黑手了。

事实证明，过去的你肯定也和现在的你一样聪明，你轻而易举地就从度假村的传单里找到了一份调查报告。

虽然这块地皮在这八年中有进行过使用权的交易，但这几家公司都只不过是幌子，幕后的都是黑绝，也就是与团藏有牵扯的黑势力。

难怪当初敢这么猖狂，把你们直接绑架到那边去。原来就是他们自己的地盘，并且之后还做相应的收尾工作。

那这个MY度假村……说不定也不是什么干净的地方，说不定就是一个洗钱项目。

你蹙起眉，陷入了进一步的思考。

…………

下午信息量比较大，直到你把鹿惊接到车里你的脑子也还处于过载的状态。

鹿惊见你魂不守舍的模样，有些担忧地问你晚上要去哪。

你啊了一声，在差不多要闯红灯前猛踩一脚停了下来，说：

A “才不要告诉你。”

B “有你带人哥哥在，去哪不都一样吗?”

C “别问了，再问就是找个地方把你卖了再让你数钱。”

B

伴随着刹车的动作，你脑子一热，卡在喉咙的话几乎脱口而出：“有你带人哥哥在，去哪不都一样吗?”

自称哥哥又是什么羞耻play……反应过来后你差点没被自己惊到，做贼心虚似的用余光观察鹿惊的表情。

鹿惊的脸别了过去，一直看向窗外，你无从知晓他的表情。他也不像平时那样对你敷衍几个是是是，再就着上一句话开怼。

这份静默来得太过突然，你有点拿不准这到底是什么意思——直到你眼神又一次飘向他时，竟然发现他耳根是红的。

……这不会是害羞了吧？！

你们之间的关系很有趣，平时要真吵起嘴来，你往往是吃瘪的那个；可等到对方不跟你吵了，你又偏偏要不怕死地凑上去，再逗逗他。现在也是如此。

你得意洋洋地问他：“不说点什么吗？”

“……”你感觉到鹿惊的视线又落到了你的身上，却仍然沉默。你在心底惋惜这回没逗出点什么，他就用一种混着奇异情绪的声音开了口：“还挺久……没听你这样讲了。”

眼见着氛围要跑偏，你把话锋一转：“所以感动到说不出话了?”

“……想太多，每次你自称哥哥就会做蠢事。”

熟悉的怼法，熟悉的套路，那个尖牙嘴利的鹿惊又回来了。你忍不住扬起嘴角，连忙见招拆招：“那你还挺关心我的，这都记得。”

“哈？你是怎么得出这个结论的？？”

“不过纠正一点，我那都是深谋远虑，放眼未来，才不会是蠢事。”

“……也就失忆了你才敢这样说。你连你自己都能蠢哭，也是没谁了。”

“你才是吧！！笨蛋看谁都是笨蛋，笨蛋鹿惊！”

“你在说你自己吗？”

…………

按照中午抄的地址小纸条，你把人领到了预订好位置的餐馆。不愧是能评上米其林星级的，装潢和观感就比前几天晚上匆匆忙忙解决晚餐的地方要好不止一倍。

兴许是环境看起来不那么随意，餐厅里的钢琴曲又刚好演奏入高潮，你顿时有些约会dokidoki的紧张感，好像连手脚都僵硬得有点不知往哪搁。你跟在服务员后头维持住苦大仇深的模样，以此来掩饰你作为恋爱中的男人的不知所措（本来你还偷偷观察他的表情的，但下车后他又带上了口罩。就剩一双死鱼眼在外，你当然什么也没看出来）。

落座后你把餐牌直接递给了鹿惊，之后就百无聊赖地注意左右。你们附近桌已经零零星星地坐了人，不过最抓眼的还是没多远的一位身材长相都称得上完美的栗色长发女性。

她蹙着眉，神色不悦地跟电话那边说些什么。即便如此也没失了她的强势。你注意到她那张桌只有一个人。

搞不好是被放鸽子了。

她摁灭了电话，急匆匆地往你们桌的方向离开。就在你把视线收回，看看鹿惊点菜进度如何的时候，她竟然停在了你们桌旁，声音里有点诧异：“哟，旗木……还有内轮，好久不见。”

“没想到啊，你们俩竟然认识。”

你也没想到她认识你们啊，你腹诽，但还是：

1 绅士一点，请对方坐下再聊

2 什么也不做

你：

A “嗯，我是旗木先生的客户。”

B “他可是我新VIP客户呢。”

C “那当然了，我认识他的时间比不认识他的时间还要长”

1&B

你迅速判断了一下现在的情况：眼前这位美女认识你们俩，但应该是在不同场合认识的。这架势，搞不好还要叙会旧。

既来之则安之。你怀着一种二人世界被破坏(？)和感觉失忆的事会露馅的微妙不爽感，请对方坐下来，“他可是我新VIP客户呢。”

她饶有兴趣地看看你们俩感叹，“世界还真小。”

有什么东西在暗处缠上你的手臂，微凉的触感让你哆嗦了一下，随即反应过来是鹿惊的手。几乎同时，你就明白了他的动作的意图——

要你少说点话，让他来应对。

真这么听话你就不是内轮带人了，更何况美女面前，不表现表现怎么开拓优质客户。你刚要挑起话题，凉凉的触感不安分地游到你的手心，试探着和你十指相扣。

……行吧。你故意在瞬间紧了紧手，看到鹿惊滴水不漏的表情顿时有些松动，才愉悦地别过脸消停一会。

美女的名字叫照美冥，来火之国当交换生，刚好是卡卡西的师妹，然后就一直留在这边打拼。你听着他们有一句没一句的对话，感觉你和她应该是在你出国那段时间（也就是她还没当交换生时）认识的。

可她和卡卡西同行，你打包票你出国念的绝对不是什么法律。你思来想去，也想不出有什么契机你俩能认识。

兴许是发现把你冷落到一边，照美冥朝你笑了一下：“说起来，内轮最近在做些什么？”

把名片递给了她，你安静如鸡地抿了一口柠檬水。冰凉爽甜的液体滑入喉咙，你连忙把货不对板的玩意拿到眼前。

分明是调成渐变色，饮料一类的东西。

这什么时候点的？你疑惑地看向鹿惊，后者似乎早有预料，“是这里的季节限定招牌，尝尝吧。”

“哦……”你乖乖地又喝了一口，又把他刚刚那句话咂摸出点不一样的味来，“看来是常客嘛，畑先生。”

鹿惊瞥了你一眼，没有理会你的打趣，反倒是照美冥替他回答：“这个地方环境不错，离中心近，有时候客户还挺喜欢约在这里。”

……本来还以为能给鹿惊一个惊喜呢，结果还是对方经常去的地方。

“我挺喜欢这里的。”鹿惊突然向你推来的另一个品种的饮料，“这个太甜了。”

也没觉得有什么不妥，你直接就地尝了一口，确实要比另一杯甜得多。于是想也没想，自然而然地把自己边上的那杯换到他那边：“那你喝这杯吧，没那么甜。”

照美冥慵懒的目光在你俩之间游移，用一种微妙的方式清清嗓子，把你们的注意吸引到她那里，“所以畑学长……是要相亲吗？”

“算是吧。”鹿惊点点头，又看向你，“不过多亏内轮老板亲力亲为，现在已经在安排了。”

“应该的，我们婚介所宗旨就是顾客至上嘛。”

当然亲力亲为啦，毕竟把你这个老板都给谈进去了。你又将手同鹿惊的扣紧了些，有种幸福的暖流在心口迸发。

“那听起来真不错。”照美冥露出了一个会心的微笑。

…………

又聊了一阵子有的没的，刚点的菜陆陆续续上桌。照美冥接了个电话后，也匆忙地要走。

“今天被放鸽子了，我想你们比我更需要这个。”她离开前从手袋里找出两张电影兑换券，揶揄地打量了你们俩一眼，“祝你们有一个愉快的晚上。”

券是今天到期，你和鹿惊一合计，决定先吃了饭再去楼上的电影院走走看。也就是这时，上了最后一份菜——盐烧茄子。

你：

A 开门见山问他你是不是喜欢吃茄子

B 暗中观察.jpg

C 把茄子全夹到自己碗里，看看对方反应

C

你的小学同学不愧是这里的熟客，对菜量少而精致的份量蛮清楚的。在服务员小哥提醒上完前已经陆陆续续来了三四样在家一般不会做的菜式（哦秋刀鱼例外，这你还能理解），以至于茄子上来的时候你还愣了愣。

这里怎么会有茄子.jpg

……等等，是茄子。

在这里出现，又在之前饭桌上经常见到的，还有你准的一批的直觉里都有它的存在。世界上哪有这么巧合的事，肯定是，肯定是……！

你立马进入了紧急戒备状态，连鹿惊跟你说待会还有饭后甜点都不那么在意。

想起你之前在鹿惊面前信誓旦旦描述自己的“女神”，甚至还被揶揄了好几次，直接问肯定不是不能直接问的，搞不好还会尴尬。

可还有什么法子呢？

鹿惊碰碰你的肩膀，故意拉长声音：“你不吃就算了啊。”

正巧你苦大仇深地盯着那小碟的茄子，眼见他的筷子就要到菜了，你猛地抄起筷子，一把夹走了大半的茄子。

呃……然后应该要夹到他碗里吗？可这样的话，不就在一个默认对方喜欢吃茄子的假设上面来进行探究了吗？得到的结果肯定有问题，万一喜欢吃茄子的人是你呢？

再退一步来说，你的鹿惊从来不会在这点问题上拒绝你的，顶多回两句嘴而已。

于是你把茄子全放到自己碗里。

鹿惊显然没有料到你这个惊人的操作，扑空以后进入了瞬间的茫然，而后又换回了他惯有的，自带嘲讽的眼神。

“怎么，内轮老板今天对茄子感兴趣了？”

“我吃个茄子你也有意见吗？”你故意夹起一块在他面前嚼得津津有味，吃得你自己都快信你真爱吃这个。

“……”鹿惊已经懒得和你说话了。他捏着筷子看看所剩无几的碟子，又面无表情地看看你，就像要把你挂去迷惑性为大赏一样。你不甘示弱地瞪回去，他就直接把筷子伸到你的碗里。

“你怎么回事啊，偏夹我碗里的？！”

“你的还不就是我的。”鹿惊漫不经心地，就把这句话理所当然地说出来，趁你瞪大眼睛的时候又夹了一筷子。

……你被鹿惊直白的话噎得猝不及防，傻了吧唧地又看着他还在夹你碗里的。一筷子，再一筷子。这样的瞬间，你忽然觉得现在的鹿惊又好像和你刚失忆前见到的不太一样——

竟然怼着给你打直球了！这可是糖衣炮弹，你是要成大事（毕竟这事关系到你曾经是个直男的尊严）的，怎么能被这点迷惑。

“尝尝，甜的。”

“哦……”还挺好吃。

…………

后面你也没再绕弯弯探究鹿惊到底是不是喜欢吃茄子了，但看在他之前如此热衷这道菜的份上（你甚至有点怀疑他就是想和你对着干），又趁着他离开的时候全夹到他的碗里了。

吃完以后你们踱步到影院，想看什么呢？

A 可能是爱情片（？），宣传标语是亲热系列的改编电影

B 灵异片，这名字好像之前见过

C 动作悬疑片，看起来有点像警匪片

D 都不太感兴趣，不看了

A

你走马观花把各个电影的海报和简介浏览完毕，转头想跟你的小学同学讨论一下看哪部。说实在的，你对此兴致缺缺，非要选一个的话，还不如清凉片（这可是电视剧里约会的不二法则啊）。

可你的小学同学像是魔怔似的站在巨幅的“出击，亲热攻略！”海报面前纹丝不动，你拍拍他的肩膀让他回神也没有反应。

你倒要看看，这哪来的妖精，竟然比你的吸引力还大。

海报中心位置是两女一男，该露的露，除了之前看到的影片名字，还有下面的一小行介绍：“缠绵悱恻的禁忌恋情，亲热系列外传！”

……竟然是爱情片，而且一看这白花花的肉、时不时还有爱心符号标识（左下角竟然还有分级标志）的海报，就不是什么正经片子。难以想象，你的小学同学竟然还好这口？！

你感到世界观有些崩塌，甚至想直接把人揪过来问问他是被谁带的，也就这时，你的小学同学转过头来看你，眼睛里闪着还没来得及收敛的光彩。

他，你……心脏好像被什么玩意击中，砰砰地叫嚣个不停。你感到有些不妙，脖子根一热就下意识想要掩饰，连忙扭头跑路换票。刚走两步，旁边传来一个小朋友过于大声的悄悄话：“妈妈，那个叔叔怎么同手同脚的。”

…………

“要开始播了，你确定还要缩成球状物？”

你从手臂的缝隙里偷偷露出半只眼睛，心情复杂地看着你的小学同学抱着一大桶爆米花和快乐肥宅水放到座位旁边，熟稔地摸起一颗爆米花在你面前晃了晃。

哼，同样的套路你才不会上当。刚刚丢脸丢大发了，你需要静静。

这个场的座位全是两两一间隔的情侣座，而且因为时间原因，似乎除了你们也只有另一对坐在比较远斜前方的情侣。按理说声音稍微大一些也不会有什么问题，但你的小学同学偏偏压着声音在你耳边讲话：“还是说……内轮大老板纯情到连这种程度也受不了？”

“呸，我什么没见过。”你习惯性地弹起来跟他理论，“我也是阅片无数的人。”

“毛片还没进入正题就关掉，叫看过的话？”

怎么又揭你老底，不带这么玩的！！不就是仗着你还在失忆嘛！你板起脸瞪了鹿惊一眼，泄愤似的把他递到嘴边的爆米花咬掉，绷着苦瓜脸咀嚼。

…………

电影的内容不出所料是个纠结来纠结去的大三角，外加滚来滚去的床戏.开始的两三场还拍得挺隐晦，你眼神飘忽到四周空荡荡的座位就过去了。万万没想到剧情进展快要结束的时候，女主和女配亲到了一块。

而且还是在床边。

眼见着气氛越来越旖旎，片子也越来越露骨，你下意识移开眼，无意看见前面的情侣已经贴到一块接吻。这种微妙的尴尬感让你坐立不安，余光扫过电影，两个女的已经搞起来了。

你顿时红了脸，偷偷看向鹿惊。没想到整个片子看得目不转睛地人忽地侧头也和你对视，看着就要对你开嘲讽。

你：

A 不管了，红着脸拉对方跑路

B 瞪他一眼，怎么了，不给看吗

C 先下手为强，直接堵嘴


	9. 鹿惊线 #9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有第二人称主攻车……雷柴预警，后面有机会番外用第三人称重置（（

C

最简单的，堵住嘲讽的方法是什么？

你扯过鹿惊的领带吻去，颇有些自暴自弃地往里面探。兴许是可乐和爆米花的缘故，你从湿软里尝到一丝甜意，和对方试探似的回应一样挠得你心尖痒痒。

明明只是单调的唾液交换，但每到嘴唇贴上嘴唇，舌头和舌头厮磨，就好像被什么魔力磁石攫住，恨不得把对方摁进更加激烈的暴风骤雨。无论是怎样乱糟糟的情绪，统统迷失在无尽的纠缠里。

不然接吻有什么意思呢？

把人搞得同样面红耳赤，就再也说不出来了。

…………

“这什么垃圾三级片，竟然把女配弄死了？！”你坐在副驾驶上义愤填膺，手脚并用地跟旁边面无表情开车的鹿惊比划，“该做的都做了，不是应该合家欢大团圆了吗！”

“首先，看不懂就不要说垃圾。”你的小学同学在等红灯的间隙削了你一眼，“原作本来就是虐恋情深，不存在合家欢的。”

“……哪来的深度，这也太恶意了吧？”你回想了会刚刚的剧情“哪有纠结来纠结去，终于眼见就要happy ending送入洞房结果最后急转直下救了对象留对方一个人年年上坟的？”

鹿惊不说话了。车里的氛围肉眼可见变得有些沉闷。

再迟钝也该察觉到不对了。你想了想，把说过的话咀嚼一下，差点没呛到自己。你几乎就脱口而出这他妈不是跟你们一样，幸亏还有点自觉，只好讪讪闭嘴，别过脸去。

这样也不是个办法。你深知这件事在鹿惊那里就是一根卡在喉咙的刺，哪怕他再怎么云淡风轻说起过去的事情，终究还是有些心结。

思来想去也没能找到话头，眼见就要到鹿惊家，你忽然转头问他：“亲热攻略还有续集吗？”

“……还在连载。”鹿惊蹙眉，低垂着眼，看起来很疲惫，“怎么了？”

“那故事还在继续嘛，按照国际惯例鸢子肯定没死透的。“

“她没有活过来，一点伏笔也没有。只剩下案山子去公墓看她。”

“你怎么知道没活呢？说不定下一章就回来了。”

“就算回来了，又怎么保证不会有下一次的不幸呢？”

这逻辑……这贷款钻牛角尖的法子是跟谁学的！你一时间有些语塞，眼瞧着车停了，鹿惊把自己埋在树边的一小块阴影里。他好像在和你讨论今晚的这场电影，又好像绕过了它，在讲一些别的东西。

你从来没发现，在未来展望这件事上，鹿惊竟然如此的悲观。

“鹿惊。”

你郑重地叫他的名字，（迫于在车里挡着）伸手松松环住鹿惊的腰，额头差不多搭到他的肩膀上。

抢在他要疑惑地推开你，或者发问前，你又凑近不少，用舌尖描绘今晚品尝过的唇齿。你们之间不常有温柔的接吻，多数情况下总是像打架的兽类一样分出个高低。不过一旦出现了，就一定是要把什么说不出口、溢出心脏的东西告诉对方。

“鸢子不会死的。”你在唇和唇分开的时候低语，“哪怕还有下次，她也会从地狱里爬出来。”

“与其担心那些有的没的，不如想想周末去哪里约会吧。我特意调好了假期。”

鹿惊低头擦了擦嘴角，半晌才应了你的话：“最近案子很多，周末……”

你捂住心脏，一脸你要是敢说没空就要报警了的表情眨巴眨巴眼睛看着他。

“周日可以，周六要加班。”

好歹也有一天呢！你顿时活了过来，抱着鹿惊就往他脸上亲一口，然后就被冷漠地拍掉了你搂在他身上的手。

缓和不少的鹿惊略微思索了一会，再抬头表情有些不可捉摸：“……我家有亲热攻略和续集连载，你要是感兴趣的话，今晚可以留下来。”

A 拒绝，电影就够糟心的了，你才不要再糟心一遍

B 答应，你倒要看看你小学同学这么着迷的原作是什么亚子的

C 先不答应也不拒绝，调侃他竟然看这种书

B

你和他已经太久没见，更不要说中间还亘着个失忆，能多了解一点现在的鹿惊是你一直想做的。只不过你的小学同学好像不怎么喜欢说关于自己的事，反而经常性把话头丢回给你。

这次他主动撕开自己生活的一角，实属千载难逢的机会，怎么能不去呢？

一回生二回熟，你进了他家门就大大咧咧地走到书柜找书。你还记得之前端详他家书柜的时候，有一层的边角好像都是些花花绿绿的封皮，应该就是那些了吧……

你循着记忆刚摸上书脊，就被鹿惊制止，“这是作者送的签名版生日礼物，不许动。”他把你的手拍掉后，又从底层的柜子里翻出好几本配色一样的书，“看这个吧，不许弄坏了。”

“哈？你竟然还有两套？”你实在搞不懂你的小学同学一式两份的心态。

“更正一下，是三套。”他打开另一边的柜门，里面的透明收纳盒装着一些硬壳的书，“典藏版，我请了一天假才买到的。”

“……”你选择闭嘴接书。

书的边缘被磨得有些掉色，估计你的小学同学经常翻看，不过保养得挺平整，没有折痕翘起之类的。

这到底得是多么狂热的粉！！

更可怕的是，这竟然是理性的代名词，你的小学同学干出来的。

你悻悻地揣着书，麻溜地跟着据说要给你找最新几期连载的鹿惊进了房间。

…………

原作的人物关系比电影里拍的还要再乱些，林林总总加起来可能就不止三角恋这么简单了。据鹿惊说，外传是正篇的补充，正篇第一本是亲热天堂……行吧，你眼尖地发现这玩意就半遮半掩地压在他枕头下面。

但这些都不重要。

你扭开淋浴，迅速把自己烫得居高不下的脸埋进冷水里。

这不就是小黄书嘛！你开始还以为是导演拍电影故意塞的床戏，结果本来就是三头两天在床上滚，导演还多刻画了一下感情戏。

玩法还不带重样的！

你有几次几乎就要手抖扔书，想了想万一把书弄坏了，鹿惊指不定要把你给neng死，只能睁一只眼闭一只眼，继续往下看。

你复杂的心境一直在感觉自己三观碎成了渣又糊了糊塑了新的和你小学同学这么正经禁欲一人平时究竟都在想些啥的疑问里反复横跳。草草洗完套上鹿惊找给你的睡衣，你趿拉着步子回到了他的房间。

鹿惊在你前面洗的澡，现在坐在床上，津津有味地看着他那本床头书亲热天堂。

你故意在门那弄出点声响，然后才慢悠悠地走到床边。可你小学同学仍聚精会神，眼神也没多给你一个。

都看这么多遍的书了，干嘛还看成这样。你感到有些不开心：

A 把他书抽走，“要我，还是要它？”

B 躺到他旁边哼哼，发出声响

C 开吹风机，就简简单单吹个半小时头发吧

D 算了，忍忍吧

A

你试探地坐到床边，这人的目光就像黏在书上一样，简直身处无人之境。既然鹿惊直到现在也不理理你，那就别怪你不仁不义——

你抽走了书。

鹿惊的反应难得慢了半拍，茫然地抬头看向你，接着便挑起一边眉毛，露出那副惯常的嘲讽脸，就等你要解释什么。

你脑子一热，不甘示弱在他面前晃了晃刚刚的战利品：“要我，还是要它？”

……这话怎么听起来怪怪的，像问我和你的xxx同时掉进水里了你会救谁似的。凭心论，你还没有对黄色小说吃醋的癖好，自然也没到你死我活的境界。只要你的小学同学选的你，立马就还书躺平不作妖。

当然啦，倘若鹿惊真的要跟你作对到底，必然是要抢书的。你做好了完全的应对准备（包括在床上扭作一团然后瞬时抛书），就等你的小学同学发招。

他朝你投去一个意味深长的眼神，冷不丁把整个人欺身凑近，随之而来的是唇上湿润的感觉。没等你多想，他的舌头已经滑进你嘴里搅动。

接下来的事再熟悉不过了，舌头和舌头的打架、带着要把对方拆食入腹的气势将唇齿间的空气燃烧殆尽，才缓缓分出间隙。

鹿惊有些喘。他无意舔了舔泛起水光的唇，“当然是……要它。”

缺氧的脑子有些迟钝，你愣愣地盯着你小学同学透出粉红色的脸放空，半天才意识到他刚刚说的是什么意思。

竟然用色诱放松你的警惕！！太狡诈了！！你顿时恶向胆边生，越凑越近，把人扑倒在床上，又亲了一遍。

本来只是想给对方一个小小的教训，结果鹿惊却把手搂到你身上，主动地拉近了距离，很快连侧腰也被有一下没一下地磨蹭。你受不了他的撩拨，自暴自弃似的加深了这个吻，最后故意轻轻咬咬他的舌尖以示不满。

鹿惊忍不住发出了闷哼，像枫糖浆一样黏腻得化不开。他就着和你贴近的姿势稍稍撑起，虽然有些别扭，但也只是蹙了蹙眉，没有把环到你肩膀上的手松开。没多久又半眯着眼舔上你的嘴唇。

心脏从开始就砰砰狂跳，脑子浑浑噩噩的，鼻腔里满是鹿惊家洗发水的味道……还有温度不断攀升的身体。你喘息的间隙里盯着鹿惊沾满情欲的脸，又想起刚刚看到文字描述，顿时活络起不少脏脏的念头。还没付诸实践，鹿惊不安分的手已经摸到你的胸又揉又搓，顺势就往下探……

妈的，为什么你的小学同学这么能撩？你啃着他的嘴巴，恶狠狠地掰开他的腿根作乱。

…………

埋进他身体里面的时候你爽得头皮发麻，光忍耐着不射已经费尽全力。鹿惊平日里寡淡的脸被你搞得乱七八糟的，耳根都红透了。这下不仅仅是咬红的唇瓣泛着水光，眼睛也湿漉漉的，搞不清是疼的还是爽的。

“动……动一下啊！”

好吧，你体贴地停下来好让对方适应，没想到他非但不领情，手还变本加厉地在你腹肌上乱摸。

“这里白……白长了吗……嗯……”

“……那你试试。”

你被鹿惊的挑衅搞得欲火难耐，仅存的“想要温柔一点”的心情也被磨得七七八八，蛮横地把每次抽插撞出水声。你瞅着你的小学同学咬着嘴唇按捺呻吟，兴奋之余又感到丝隐秘的不爽。

怎么感觉像是被牵着鼻子走了。

他开始主动亲你的时候是这样，撩拨你的时候是这样，扩张……你手指摸进去的时候已经湿软得一塌糊涂，应该是已经弄过了。

直到现在，你的小学同学也还是尚有余裕的模样。这让你忍不住想要把人搞得更加糟糕。

想到这你的动作更加粗暴了些，不由分说就撬开你小学同学的嘴巴，心满意足地听到他存不住的呻吟。难分难舍的几个吻结束以后，鹿惊又把手攀回你背上。

“过……过去一点，硌嗯……到背了……唔……”

是刚刚的书。你抢了以后就随手放到床的另一边，没想到折腾着折腾着又见到了它。你：

A 扔到地上，叫你的小学同学专心一点

B 拿起来，刚刚你的小学同学不是要书不要你嘛，让他看

C 不管了，就压在上面继续搞

B

他竟然还能有心思管这个。

之前本来就有些不爽了，现在鹿惊的话对你来说无异于火上添油。你空出手拿书，原本打算一扔了之。无意间瞥见你小学同学抿唇不愿意泄露声音的样子，恶劣的念头也就这么冒了尖。

他之前怎么回答你的……？要书不要人？

你把书随便摊开一页，又在鹿惊不明所以的目光中从脚踝把他的腿分得更开，连着几次深顶把他拖回情欲的漩涡里，让他只能低喘压抑呻吟。你贴着他的耳朵压低声音：“你不是最喜欢看这个吗？我陪你一起看。”

没有书架也没有别的可以支撑的东西，如果还是保持正面的姿势就没办法继续下去。你边吻边哄鹿惊背过身，恋恋不舍地先离开还在绞紧挽留你的内里。

抽出来的时候带出了一小股液体，有些合不拢的穴口还在一张一缩，前面被粘液覆盖的器官无助地在空气中暴露。场面太过色情，你感到全身的血气都在往脑门和下面冲，阴茎硬得快要爆炸了。

怎么能忍得住呢？

没等鹿惊用手肘支好位置，你红着眼扶住他的腰直接插了进去。

“呜……！你干嘛、嗯唔……这么急……”

再次回到温暖紧致的肠道里仍贪心地想要更多，你弯腰贴上鹿惊的后背大开大合，又忍不住啃咬他白得发亮的脖颈，身上的薄汗融到一块。

情欲浪潮沉浮里想起之前的事，你慢悠悠在鹿惊耳边呢喃第一句台本，应景地把玩他冒水的前端。

“你的……水好多。”手随便摸一把都沾满了湿滑的粘液。

但下面几句台词实在超出你羞耻的限度，光是间隙里瞟一眼就涨红了脸。来来去去也没能说出来，只好捡一句还能说出口的继续：“今天好像特别兴奋，嗯？”

鹿惊费力地扭过头来，眼睛半阖着挑眉，可眼角的湿意和堆叠的粉红色让这个眼神比起挑衅更像是欲拒还迎。

“这种……程度嗯、就讲不出来了吗？”他匀了一下呼吸，“还要再加把劲啊……吊车尾的……”

裹紧阴茎的内壁突然紧缩，快感像过电一样窜至全身，然后冲顶。你呼吸一滞，几乎是里面红着眼死死盯住他光洁的脊背，发了狠往里面戳弄肠壁。你从背部一路湿吻到红透了的耳廓，连声音也变得沙哑起来：“那么大天才……你得教教我才行……”

“哈……谁要教、呜……教这种东西……”

不像书里描写的软玉温香，他和你有着同样硬邦邦的骨架和结实的肌肉，这些在之前都无法构成你对男性产生兴致的理由，却在此刻为之着迷。

只因为是鹿惊而已。

揉按他挺立的乳尖时无意识的动腰迎合，碾到他内里最柔软的一点时发出的呜咽，还有爱抚他饱胀的性器时抽搐着聚拢的后穴……他的一切都是那么诱人，让你心甘情愿被情欲漫成的海洋淹没。

“……会怀孕的。”

“男的……又不会怀呜……！别、别弄那里……”

“最后一句台词了……接接看嘛……”

他的内里更加放肆地绞紧你的东西，每一下都逼得你就要缴械投降。你加紧了朝他的敏感点冲撞，拇指却堵住了他濒临爆发的铃口。

“拿、嗯拿开……”

“快说嘛……你肯定记得的。”

你的声音沙哑得紧，喉咙又干又涩，像被火燎一样。你已经忍耐太久，情欲同样快要烧干你的意志、煮沸你所剩无几的理智。

高潮被打断，鹿惊显然比你的情况还要更糟糕些。他的声音已经藏不住了，露骨的呻吟染上哭腔，听得你忍不住再往体内多撞几下。

“射、射进来……！我想、啊怀上、上……你的呜……！孩子……”

含糊不清的台词挑断了你的所有想法，大脑一片空白，唯有松开手顺着本能在高潮里痉挛收缩的后穴里拼命抽插。身体里积蓄的快感越来越强烈，最后狠狠抵住他深处最敏感的地方攀上顶点。

…………

第二天醒的时候你们还维持着相拥而眠的姿势。你享受着鹿惊主动给你的早安吻、鹿惊给你做的早餐、鹿惊晃晃车钥匙说今天他送你……

等一下，角色定位是不是出现了错乱？这些体贴的事情不是该由你来展现男友力吗？

你刚想说些什么，却被鹿惊摁住了：“你下午应该能抽出空来吧？”

可以倒是可以……毕竟你做的是自己的“生意”，工作时间反而比较弹性。但空出来干嘛呢……？

鹿惊看穿了你的疑惑，“昨天你给了我一个惊喜，今天还一个给你。”他的食指若即若离地沾着你的唇，表情狡猾又迷人。

好吧。你轻轻咬咬他的指尖，紧接着把回答融进亲吻里。

…………

盘算着下午要摸鱼，你决定今天早上直接去你的婚介所巡视看看现状。心情好起来脚步都变得轻快不少，连刚进门就发现有人在跟着观察你（从直觉来看，大概有两三个）也懒得戳穿。

现在打算：

A 找白绝，你的表业务负责人，跟他好好聊聊为什么表业务亏成这个鬼亚子

B 找长门，之前一直给你送报表的小哥，看起来他应该比较了解你婚介所的里业务

C 找角都，了解一下婚介所的财务情况

D 先不找，逛逛再说


	10. 鹿惊线 #10

B

你决定去找长门。

他是唯一一个在你失忆以后见过的员工，文书报告基本上是由他送上来的。单凭这点，长门对于失忆前的你来说，应该还算可信。

时至今日，你失忆的事情也只有鹿惊知道。如果说一开始打算瞒下这件事是出于直觉，那么到了解自己所处的环境以后，就越发地觉得需要维持这个状态。

无论是被动还是主动，你已经在“棋局”里面了。以你现在的身份，下错一步棋，就不仅仅是有性命之忧。因此，也只能够在完全掌握事态前再谨慎一些。

…………

你平日上班的地方是婚介所在火之国的总部，位于市中心最繁华的地方。一楼门面是接待客户的地方（还有表业务的员工也在那），写字楼上面某层才是你们里业务办公地方（对外就是一个待装修层）。

大隐隐于市，你对这个安排还是非常满意的（除了租金也很“令人满意”外）。长门在的办公室离你并不远，但你到了才发现人不在。

或者说，这间办公室里压根没人。

呃，工作性质导致的可以理解。倒不如说人全在，才比较可怕。室内看起来很整洁，你百般聊赖地在他们的座位转了又转，最后停到沙发正对的公告栏。这里可能是看起来最放飞的地方，基本上就是块记事板。

周一的加班聚餐……嗯？你们公司福利这么好的吗？旁边还挂着写满了看起来就像菜馆名字的转盘，看得出这都是闲的。你想了想，周一晚上好像就是去水门老师家的时候……等等，那些个没接到的电话不会就是这个吧？

没等你再感慨自己的失算，别的就吸引了注意。

“聚餐前去看看蝎。”后面跟着医院和病房号。

这个蝎应该是你的手下。而且受伤了……这算工伤吗？你把另外几张纸条取下来，按住隐隐作痛的太阳穴继续端详。

周一下午MY度假村C区发生火灾……这个地方出现的频率也未免太高了些。

对了，周一晚上去老师家的路上也有听说这件事。只是没想到，你的手下也在那，不过多半也不是什么巧合。

就是冲着你们来的。

匆忙的脚步声从身后传来，你维持着姿势，过了一会才抬头。长门看起来状态并不太好，脸色有点苍白，发现你时还愣了愣。

说多错多，你决定少说两句。以长门的水平，他能帮你把话给补全。于是你绷着脸把手里的东西朝他扬了扬，“怎么样了？”

“黑绝他们已经开始怀疑了，”他用手指点点纸片上MY度假村的地址，“但他们不知道蝎还活着。”

黑绝是你们给那个黑势力首领起的代号。你的人在MY度假村调查，大概是因为最近他们那边有什么动作。

“当时鼬也在。”

你攥紧了手里的纸条。你大侄子的名字出现在这里就显得有趣起来。他虽然名义上在你的婚介所下，但他同时也是老头子那边的人。

也许那边跟你们在调查同一件事，也许……只是他私人行为。

你还记得第二天原本是由你送佐助上班，但因为鼬的休假，你才得以和鹿惊过二人世界。但在当初的时间节点上，他真的是在休假吗？

疑问一个接一个冒出来，你不禁感到脑子在迅速步入过载阶段。宕机之前，你的手下贴心地给你送来最后一个重磅算法。

“还有，根据飞段得到的消息，老……自来也回来了。”

自来也？你对这个名字尚存一丝印象，之前翻看八年前的事件始末里出现过，好像就是鹿惊父亲的朋友。自从那件事没有继续做警察后，就出国没再回来。

这人究竟知道些什么是个谜，但想解开这个谜的人可不止你们。

信息太多，但你已知的又太少。万一问错了什么又会翻车。你要试探：

A MY度假村相关的信息

B 蝎相关的信息

C 鼬相关的信息

D 自来也相关的信息

A

权衡再三，你认为还是多问问MY度假村的事。

这个地点出现得太过频繁，让人不得不对它多个心眼。更别说短短时间里把各边的人都集邮了一遍，排面可真够大的。

“MY度假村……”你盯着地址，在过载的脑子里搜刮起之前看到的报告，“最近还有什么动作吗？”

C区的火灾和D区的建设……你们当初被绑架的地方就在这两个区域。而且MY度假村本身的地理位置就很偏远，基本上是压着边境，宣传起来也是用远离喧嚣的噱头。

同样，要干点什么见不得人的勾当也很方便。

“他们在建D区的时候遇到了点麻烦。”长门径直走到自己的办公位置，抽出一份用彩色水笔描边标识的MY度假村地图，用板贴架到告示栏空白的地方。

A、B、C三个区都在火之国境内，而D区则有一部分已经到了边境的“模糊区”和另一部分不属于他们所有的地皮。那里正好被红色的水笔圈上。

“这里，”长门用笔点点规划进D区的红圈位置，“有一些居民区和工厂，不过黑绝他们一直没把这边啃下来，D区也迟迟没竣工。”

“哼，啃不下来？”你有些幸灾乐祸，“看来是有高人指点啊，查查肯定有惊喜。”

“……确实，矢仓也插手了这件事。”长门点点头。

又是一个新说法。按照前后文推断一下，大概也就是另一个势力。但与你们有没有仇有没有怨有没有合作什么的就一概不知了……这话没法接。

你清清嗓子，故作深沉发挥人类本质：“矢仓么……”

长门看着你，又点点头。

……不是应该继续介绍一下吗？！怎么就突然没声了！你和长门大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，内心忍不住有一百只尖叫鸡在咆哮，最终还是屈服地咳一声，“到时候把详细的情况再整理一下给我。”

“对了，我记得D区那边很多废弃的工厂和旧楼，”你想起了看八年起那的报告时的一些照片，“现在还在吗？”

虽然说八年前的事情，给你和鹿惊都不是些太好的回忆，但你还是希望再去一趟。也许有可能想起来些什么，也许有可能找到你们这些年一直忽略的，单凭白纸黑字无法描述清楚的细节。

“D区一直在查，但没查到什么。”长门把资料拾掇了一下，面上有些泄气，“他们这次封锁信息很厉害。”

“那就先继续查。”你挥了挥手，让长门忙他自己的活去了。

事出反常必有妖。如果连你的手下也渗透不进去，只能说明里面可能真的有“惊喜”。

到底是什么呢？

你叼着烟糖，在脑海里梳理今天新得到的一些信息。

…………

手机在你还没下班前就响起声音，你从一团乱麻里抽开只手打算摁灭，无意中瞟到发信人的名字是鹿惊。

！！！

这可能是你一早上里最大的慰藉。你来了精神，手头东西一丢（后来想想还是捡了回来），快速戳开信息。

——“午饭各自解决，下午再见。”

哈？好端端的怎么要各自解决呢，明明可以把惊喜提前到中午开始嘛！而且冷冰冰的，上来就是一句，也没多给你解释，你：

A 算了，算了，和平时一样在公司解决

B 问问不一起吃饭地原因，再决定

C 不行，磨也要把人磨到一块吃

C

软磨硬泡是你的拿手绝活，更不要说对象是你的小学同学。隔着手机更有助于你的发挥（面对面的话终究还是有那么一点点的微不足道的面子让你无法再继续破廉耻下去），你反手就给他贴图轰炸：“我不听我不听.jpg”“你将失去你的小可爱.jpg”“你是不是外面有别的猫了.jpg”

流量刷刷刷被你用掉一个小高峰，对方也断断续续地显示出正在打字的状态，你这才消停下来等待后文。但状态似乎维持了一两分钟就消失了，鹿惊也没斟酌出几个字发给你，聊天记录停留在你最后一个猫猫打滚的表情。

你被放置play了。

比起愤怒你倒先感到有些委屈。你想起刚失忆那会就算在上班，鹿惊也抽出时间接你电话，现在连信息都不回了。

呵，男人。

作妖和脑补狗血大戏比看婚介所的资料轻松愉快得多，刚好给过载的脑子散把热。表情包不行，那得换个思路。

你想了想，把手机里满是表情包的图库戳开。

你依稀记得之前翻过，里面有几张是用你们饭堂的奇葩菜式做的表情包。说是你们的饭堂，其实也只是楼里几层一起请的外包团队，方便员工解决午餐。也因为这样，午饭质量成谜。你忙起来的时候基本上是叫人直接送上来的，虽说没到难以下咽的地步，总归是不好吃的。

除了甜汤还成。

你把表情包里的配字截掉，再注入灵魂（加了几层偏黄偏绿的滤镜），连着发了过去。卖惨还要再专业点，你要配点字才行……写什么好呢？

这次对方回得很快。你刚打算编辑信息，鹿惊的信息就来了。

“一起吃也可以，不过要晚点。”

“下午也要先去别的地方才到目的地，变装”

“n7drtuinn4qtint”

乱码的出现让你一愣，心底隐约冒出些不好的预感。还好他又跟着给你发了一个表情包，才打消了些你担心鹿惊是不是有什么安全威胁的想法。

他故意这样写的。

解开并非什么难事，这大概是你们在警校时期两个人之间定下的规则加密的密码。你把字符串扔到计算机里运算，很快就解开鹿惊想让你半个小时后，到里你们婚介所大概两三百米的一条小路某个点（按地图分析，解出来的是经纬度坐标坐标）上等他。

但问题是……你小学同学肯定不是吃饱了撑着没事干（这还没吃呢）才这么写的，有什么不可抗拒力促使他用了这套应该只有你们俩才能解出来的加密方法呢？

要么有人在查鹿惊，而鹿惊察觉到了，想要谨慎一些。要么……

他在防你。

想到这，你突然觉得后面这个答案有点难以接受，但也不失一种可能。

你相信你的小学同学，他肯定不会害你，但你并不希望他瞒着你，把麻烦全部背到自己身上，独自解决。

想了又想，你还是给长门打了个电话。

…………

出门前你想起了鹿惊说要你变装。既然没说要什么样的，你也懒得折腾，目光直接打量到挂在书架上的三个面具。带哪个去呢？

A 虎纹，看起来还挺帅

B 橙色漩涡，感觉很酷

C 白色黑纹，唯一一个有俩洞还套头的

打算什么时候去到?

1 稍微提前一点，观察周围

2 不多不少，刚好到

3 稍晚一点，问起就把话题引到你们的密码

AB&13

本来是打算提前出门观察小路里的情况的，结果没等你在面具前面多考虑一会儿，搁在旁边的平板就响起了接收到内部邮件的提示音。

你抱着平板摊回办公椅上研究，刚戳开就看到一幅小路的平面示意图，里面勾画了摄像头的位置（只有一个），图下面附了一个加密链接。点开竟然就是实时的监控录像。

这波操作简直就是雪中送炭。你惊讶于你的手下们的高效率和神通广大，这才刚给长门打电话几分钟而已，并且也只是跟他们讲稍微注意一下鹿惊。可算是没白养了，你在心里默默给干活的人加了个鸡腿。

鹿惊选的位置虽然离商圈不远，但由于在拐进了旧居民楼区，反而显得比较冷清。仔你盯着的这十分钟里就没人经过。

如果说只是因为想找一个方便接送的位置，那么你们楼正对面恰好有一个可以停留的地方，不必走到这么远；再者鹿惊选的那条路很窄，说方便停车是不可能的。

除了偏僻冷清（甚至连监控也只有一个），能掩人耳目外，好像就没有别的特点了。感觉……就像是要逃避什么追踪似的。你又观察了一阵子，离约定的时间大概还有三分钟的时候，平板里的影像倏然间开始失真。信号不稳的坏条抖抖抖了几下，啪的一声什么都归于黑屏。

哈？这才十来分钟啊！你冷漠地把平板放下，决定把刚刚评价你手下的话全部收回。

算算时间，从婚介所这里走过去也要七八分钟。没了影像，过去了也差不多是稍微晚一点的样子。于是流程又回到了你在书架挑面具了。

虎纹的和漩涡型的面具看起来都挺不错的，你短暂地陷入了一阵选择困难后，自暴自弃地扣了一个到脸上，另一个拿麻袋装着。

反正都是一个孔不露鼻子不露脸的，都带着，见到你的小学同学再决定。

…………

大中午路上没什么人，即使你扣着个十分奇葩的面具也没得到多少好奇的目光。你凭借刚刚看地图的记忆摸到你们约定的地点附近，果然有一辆车停在里面一点的位置。

不是鹿惊早上从你那开走的紫色跑车，而是一辆黑色的大众款。奇了怪了，有车怎么不开呢！难道你的小学同学到底想干嘛？！

你满腹狐疑走到车的副驾，刚打算开门，被驾驶位上的一头棕毛晃得立马把手缩了回来。你谨慎地看看车后座，确实没人。

……差点就要上错车。

下一秒车里的人转过头来看你，这脸这眼睛这鼻子这痣，怎么就这么像那谁……总不会是自己半天没见连见个路人也想着他的脸吧……

“你又迟到了。”

啊，果然是你的小学同学没错。你悻悻地开门进去，按来的路上想好的套话方式嘀咕了一句：“还不就是解你给的密码，我还以为你被外星人绑架了。”

说起来……你眼神飘到那头从来没有见过的棕色假毛上，对它的质感蠢蠢欲动想rua一把，“来，被绑架了你就眨眨眼。”

“解不开就别来，”你的小学同学似乎不太乐意跟你讲这个，“晚点等我消息就好了。”

合着是不想你来才这么搞的吗？！突然有一种被小看了的感觉哎！

“就这么点难度想挡我？再修炼修炼吧。”你有些得意，又忍不住多打量了现在的他几眼，“你不是说要变装吗？就带个假发算什么！”

“……难道要像你一样搞个没脸见人的面具吗？”你怀疑鹿惊下一秒就要对你翻白眼了，“还丑。”

“……棕色头发跟你才不搭好吧？而且脸一点没变，哪来的变！”

“摘了口罩就变了啊。”

你突然被呛得哑口无言。是倒是……你的小学同学在外基本上都带着口罩，除了跟你在一起的时候才取下来。搞得你刚刚还没反应过来他这样才不是常态。

你多打量了几下鹿惊的脸，最后停留在他那颗明显的痣上，讪讪收回目光。

好吧……说变了就变了呗。

…………

很快就去到了餐馆。餐馆里无论是客人还是服务生都穿得花花绿绿的，像是某些主题餐厅一样。你俩进去以后显得也不那么突兀（说不定就算格格不入也是因为你们不够奇装异服）。

鹿惊订了一个小隔间，刚进去好像有些心神不宁似的研究了好久。过了一阵子才掩门坐下。

接下来你打算：

A 装作玩手机的样子，让你手下查查你们现在的餐厅的情况

B 开门见山，直接问鹿惊呆会要做什么，干嘛绕这么多弯弯

C 管他这么多，先翻翻菜单点菜吧


	11. 鹿惊线 #11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二人称主攻车……预警和之前一样

B

你看着你的小学同学轻车熟路地用手机点菜，隔了一会还抬头问你餐后甜点要红豆冰淇淋还是草莓大福。再然后……他打开从车里带来的黑色袋子，铺展开一层。里面是各式各样，超出了你的知识范围的化妆品和用具。

……说实在的，今天从你见到你的小学同学以后，他的行为就让你感到迷惑。一开始你确实正儿八经地在分析，但在饥累交迫之际，你的好奇和疑虑已经不足以支撑试探了。上班的时候就够费脑子的，面对你的小学同学，还是直接点吧。

想通以后你自暴自弃地躺倒在榻榻米上，郁闷地问：“你待会到底想做什么？”

“又是换车又是便装……还不想带我，”你越说越觉得委屈，“肯定是要背着我偷偷跟你哪个余情未了的小情人幽会……”

鹿惊白皙修长的手正一点点把脸上的粉液往四周抹开，动作轻巧纯熟。虽然你现在以一种十分奇妙的角度在看着他，但丝毫不影响赏心悦目的程度。

“是啊，来会小情人的。”他取出一只刷子，细细画了起来。没一会，不仅是眼周上有一层淡淡的紫色眼影，脸也画上了一些。

再回过神来的时候鹿惊已经挪到了你的前面。你才发现他连眼睛也带上了美瞳……明明脸还是同一张，气质却大相径庭。他似笑非笑地看着你，手轻轻碰到你的耳根，再慢慢取下你的面具。你瞬间感觉被摸到的地方像烧起来似的发烫，不知道从哪冒出来的紧张感拿捏得心脏砰砰直跳。

“满意没？”

“问我有什么用……问你的小情人去。”

你的小学同学没有再说话，可他的目光就好像把你现在的不自在全部看穿一样。你忍不住紧张地咽下口水，感觉他的脸好像离你又近了些。

然后门不合时宜地响了。

…………

吃东西的过程里，你们有一句没一句地聊。你的小学同学终于把待会的行程告诉你了——是一个临时举办的蛤蟆仙人（也就是亲热系列的作者）的粉丝会和新书的抢先发布。因为不是正式的，宣传也很小规模，所以他也是早上才知道。

不知道是不是妆的缘故，他这会无论什么表情，比其他时候看起来都要更柔软一些，连带着你的心也跟着软，刚刚快到嘴边的抬杠也没能讲出口。

虽然但是，为什么又是那本书？你的小学同学（在你的认知里）明明不是这个人设的，他身上所有令你难以置信的热忱和狂热全都寄托到了这个奇怪的爱好上……你还是很委屈，你小学同学哪里是背着你有“小情人”，简直就是光明正大的——

而且，真的只是这样吗？

你：

A 表现你的委屈

B 表现你的愤懑

C 表现你的疑惑

B

鹿惊解释以后，你心里有些不是滋味，低头发现吃了两口的甜点已经被你无意识戳成了一团糊状物。说到底并不是什么大事，如果你的小学同学在之前好好跟你讲清楚，你也不会像现在这样耿耿于怀。

“你怎么这么能呢？”你瞥见已经惨不忍睹的甜点，心情愈加糟糕得毫无食欲，“算盘打得挺不错，惊喜被动买一送一？”

再重的气话也说不出口，你抬头看了看鹿惊，他像同往常一样毫无波澜的样子，搞得你又委屈又忍不住生起了闷气。

被你戳得稀巴烂的甜点换成了新的，紧接着是衣料摩擦榻榻米发出的细微的声音。你知道鹿惊已经移到你的跟前，但你仍然无动于衷，冷静地看着他还能有什么动作。

像他刚刚看着你那样……才怪！！

下一秒嘴唇就传来柔软的触感，鹿惊欺身吻了上来，轻轻的，像羽毛落到心尖。他的吻很短促，每次都只是轻轻地啄一下，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，没有再进一步的深入。你感到原本涂在他嘴上的唇彩已经有一部分沾染到你的唇上，触碰的感觉如此鲜明灼热，忍不住会想要更多。

完了。你盯着面前这张又熟悉又陌生的脸，深深地叹了口气，而后急切地进入他的口中。色令智昏，你从舌唇纠缠的间隙抽出一丝清明，觉得这说得太对了。

“还生气吗？”唾液牵成丝，鹿惊唇上的颜色已经溢出嘴角，还有点水光。他这张脸实在是令你太过分神，简直就像是被打开了什么奇怪的开关一样。

你把头埋到他的颈窝哼哼：“被你亲一口就不生气的话，岂不是很没面子。”

“你那是亲了一口吗？啃了我两三口嗯……”

早就不生气了，或者说本来也不太气。以你小学同学的性格，这样也已经是他安慰人的极限，再纠结下去也没什么意思。

亲完以后你揉了揉鹿惊头上的假毛，感觉还是有点不甘心，“你就是吃准了我会心软，太不公平了。”

“那……你想怎么公平？”你的小学同学舔舔嘴唇，表情无辜地又往你身上凑近了一些。

…………

现在你不仅怀疑你的小学同学不是化了个妆而是被掉包了，而且还怀疑他是不是养蛊搞批发的……不然为什么你怎么会一步一个套被吃得死死的。

你的小学同学太狡猾了！

鹿惊察觉到了什么，在试探的舔舐里微微抬起头看向你，紧接着就把你的东西朝里深吞——

快感像过电似的冲得头皮发麻，情/欲压过理智，不消片刻什么问题都思考不了了。你的手摸到他的头顶，比平时柔顺的棕色头发摸起来没有原装舒服，但怪异的触感反倒激起了你的兴奋感。

他的手也没闲着，有一下没一下地抚到囊袋，圆润的指甲间或擦到敏感的皮肉。前面的嘴又吸又吮，柔软灵活的舌头扫过前端的小孔，又猝不及防地往那进攻，爽得你一激灵，只好按住他的脑袋往里面再送一些。兴许是动作变得粗暴，鹿惊的眉头皱得更深，薄汗和眼泪打湿了浅色的睫毛，紫色从眼角化开。你终于知道从一开始的就浮起的怪异感从何而来——看惯了鹿惊寡淡的样子，这个妆显得分外情色，只想把人搞得乱七八糟。

你也确实这样做了。

偶尔被鹿惊牙齿磕到一点的痛楚让你又硬几分，接连揪住他的头发往里面顶弄几下，快感积累到极限。你忍住射精的欲望把性器往外撤，却被他在前端重重一吸。一瞬间大脑一片空白，感觉连灵魂都要被吮吸出来。

…………

简单的处理和鹿惊重新化妆后，你们达成了一个心照不宣的和解。要去的地方不是很远，你们打算走路去，你要戴哪个面具呢？

1 白底虎纹

2 橙色漩涡

去到发现活动已经开始了，最正中的地方已经排上了一条等待签名的队伍。你的小学同学跟你使了个眼色，然后也走到那边去了。那么接下来你打算：

A 去书架，看看新书写的什么

B 去摆着食物的地方，看看有没有甜点

C 去前面几个粉丝聊天的地方，听听他们说些什么

D 去找你的小学同学，排队就排队吧

1&A

既不是粉丝，和别人没什么话题可聊，又不想跟着去挤签名的队伍，你决定还是往旁边的书架候着。书架里绝大多数还是今天新上的，一大片蓝绿色在正中央的展示架里堆叠，还挺有排面。不仅如此，有一部分颜色各异，花花绿绿的书放在另一个架子上，似乎都是同个作者以前出的书。

你知道你的小学同学也有，还不止一套。

闲着也是闲着，你从堆放的最上面拿起一本开封的新书看了起来。按照亲热系列的风格，估计普通剧情和床上剧情能二八开。你随便翻了一几页，基本上都是热辣的拟声词和官能描写。刚好有一段是两个人在餐馆的隔间调情，眼见着咕嘟咕嘟起粉红色的泡泡，下一秒就开始黄，一言不合俯身下来口。

这剧情真眼熟……这不就是你们刚才的那什么吗简直一模一样！思考的闸被打开后就很容易脱缰，脑海里很快浮现出刚刚经历过的香艳画面……打住打住，文字描写配合你的回想简直就是双重刺激，你感觉你的脸已经发烫变红，幸亏还有个面具遮挡一下。

都怪这些书，把你的小学同学教得一肚子坏水，老给你下套。你嘟囔着把书放下，回头看到鹿惊就站在后面。他挑着眉，表情玩味，一个个音节慢慢地动唇：“太 逊 了。”

按照平时你肯定第一个跳脚朝他怼回去，但现在不气反笑，你稍微移开点面具凑到他的耳边吹气：“逊不逊你不是自己试过吗？”

“这样啊，那我要申请退货了。”

“不好意思我这做生意一经确认不许退货的。”

“怎么听起来像黑店里的霸王条款似的……”

…………

重新回到车里的时候鹿惊又恢复了平时寡淡的素颜（虽然要带个口罩）脸，对于这个换装速度你已经懒得去思考为什么你的小学同学这么熟练这个问题了。

没有方向感也没有记忆，不知道前路往哪下一个目的地要多久，你坐在副驾驶位置上听着汽车发动机的声响，觉得整个世界就好像只剩下你们俩一样。

如果真这样似乎也不错。

…………

被摇醒的时候已经过了一个多小时了，你揉着睡眼惺忪的眼睛，往外看到了神社的牌子。鹿惊要带你来的地方……竟然是神社？

你慢悠悠地跟着鹿惊走了一趟参拜的流程，出来时天色还不算太晚。鹿惊提议说可以在里面逛逛，说不定能让你找回点熟悉感。

熟悉感？也就是说，你以前来过这里，而且可能来的次数还比较多。你随着鹿惊，疑问也越来越多，你打算问：  
A 你以前在这里的事

B 为什么要带你来这里

C 不问了，观察周围风景

B

你跟着鹿惊在神社外面的一条小路走着，没遇到人，兴许今天还是工作日的缘故。周围净是些郁郁葱葱的植物，连饱经风雨的褪色牌坊支柱下部也爬满了青苔。一时间只能听见风声和初秋衰落的蝉鸣声。

静谧的环境里适合思考。从刚刚……不，应该说从今天中午开始，你的小学同学就有些神神秘秘的、藏着掖着什么东西似的。突然加塞一个流程就算了，毕竟用他是铁杆粉丝解释还行。可为什么要来这里？

你确信在之前查看所有关于八年前的事情的时候，这个离你们现在生活的地方如此遥远的神社毫无关系。如果仅仅是带你去一个“有意义”的地方试图找回记忆，那么肯定还有更近一点的地方；同理，如果是单纯为了祈福，那么住的附近也同样有神社，何必来这么远呢？

而且，你的小学同学最近都挺忙的。抽空给今天下午应该也比较仓促。为什么这么着急带你来？

“鹿惊，”你知道这件事如果不现在问出来，肯定被你的小学同学找理由打马虎眼过去，“你为什么要带我过来？”

他突然停下脚步。你走到了前面一些才发现，于是转过身，看着他沉默的脸继续说出自己的疑惑：“应该，不仅仅是想我找回记忆吧？”

“……这里比较灵。”鹿惊闭上了眼睛，再度睁开便直直地看进你的心底，“我许愿了八年，愿望终于实现了。也许带上你来也能沾上好运。”

他的眼神认真极了，看得你连在脑子里回转的“那也不用这么着急吧？”和挂到嘴边“没想到你竟然还信这个？”的调笑全都置之脑后，被另一个你觉得更重要的问题亘住了。

你的声音好像有些沙哑：“你的愿望是什么？”

鹿惊仍然在看着你，坚定而又温柔。他上前走了两步，整个人抱住了你，头埋到你的肩上。

来不及诧异你的小学同学为什么这样做，你好像也霎时间悟出他的回复。

他想找你。

他想见你。

心脏跳动的时候泛起一阵一阵的酸涩感，你顺着他的动作回应了他，抽出的另一只手则摸到他的脑袋上安抚情绪，把人往里再带紧了些。

“别再担心，我回来了。”

…………

后来你们回到参拜的地方，牵着手走了一路。你在这个过程里似乎又有点想通了你的小学同学为什么要如此火急火燎地要带你过来。当年你们出事的时间刚好是你小学同学生日前后，而这个日子，就是下周。如果是出于这个想祈福希望你别再消失的话，也勉强能说得通。

你看着他在认真挑御守的模样，心想搞不好这个才是正解。

这也太没安全感了……可这说到底还是你的锅。你有些苦恼地挠了挠头，觉得这事得让你的小学同学慢慢改观。

没多久，你从鹿惊那接过御守，是哪一方面的呢？

A 恋爱

B 事业

C 好运

D 平安

D

果然是平安御守。

你是不太信这些玩意的。毕竟常在河边走哪能不湿鞋，你选择和危险共事，就怨不得哪天枪口抵上你的脑袋。比起虚无缥缈的寄托，不如只信自己。

不过……你捏了几下御守，没辨出内容物是什么，转而把它塞进外套靠近胸口的袋子里。既然是鹿惊给你的，那就相信一会吧。

…………

晚餐在神社附近随便吃了点，你想起鹿惊从中午出发到现在也没休息过，于是把人直接塞到副驾驶，你跟导航提示开回去。聊着聊着半路就没了声响，直到车稳稳停到鹿惊家楼下，人还闭着眼睛。

你去的时候也在车上睡过一觉，间或还会因为姿势的原因醒了几次，睡也不算安稳。但你小学同学微微侧头枕在上面，眉头舒展，看起来也不像难受的感觉。也许是真的太累了。

你把车窗摇下，摸出一根糖叼到嘴里看着鹿惊地睡颜。水门老师之前说过鹿惊最近跟的案子很多，这会估计也是忙里抽闲。你纠结了一会到底是让他再多睡一阵子还是把人直接公主抱上楼（你比划了一下自己地腱子肉，觉得可以一试），最后还是觉得这在睡不舒服，把人带上去比较好。

用……温和一点的方式。你把糖嚼完以后，轻轻地凑过去在他的唇上亲了亲，趁着鹿惊迷迷糊糊将醒没醒的时候把舌头滑进去。你在他的口腔里汲取空气，听到对方按捺不住的呻吟才缓缓停下。鹿惊缓过神来半眯着眼看看你，又看了看周围确认地方，嘴角未干的唾液在路灯下显得有些淫靡。

“糖太甜了，”他用拇指揩去嘴角的液体，声音因为缺水有些沙哑，“这么多年就没点长进，怎么还是葡萄味。”

这人果然一说话就要怼你。你想了想，又抽出一根糖直接往他嘴里塞。

…………

折腾完以后回房间见到你的小学同学正懒洋洋地坐在床上看今天买的新书。他见到你来了以后就自觉地把书放下甚至手已经探到灯的开关了，不过中途被你止住。

“你不是才睡醒吗？”你轻轻咬了一下他的指尖，“昨天没见你这么积极要睡……”

难分难舍的几个亲吻接踵而来，鹿惊既没和你相互掠夺，也没把你推开。他的浴袍上的衣带被你在摸索里解了下来，整片白净胸膛暴露在空气里。

你看了看手里的衣带，又想到昨晚莫名其妙地被牵着鼻子走，要找回点主动权的想法就冒了尖。你打算用衣带：

A 蒙住他的眼睛

B 轻轻束缚住他的手

C 绑住他的前♂面

A

活学活用，你虽然没你小学同学多年浸淫小黄书的经历，但下午和昨晚怎么说都还是看了好几种玩法。虚心学习就得实践一下，你迎着鹿惊探究的目光，把衣带蒙到他的眼睛。系的时候稍微纠结了一会，太紧怕他难受，太松又怕固定不住。试探了几下之后，鹿惊自己搭手把带子绑上了。

好气啊，为什么你的小学同学这么自觉，按照书上不都要先意思意思推拒一下吗？

衣带是又绒又薄的一层料子。你把吻落到上面，隔着布料感受到他不安分的眼睛。看来你的小学同学也并非想象中那么淡定。

这么想着，更恶劣一点的心思也慢慢冒了出来。

你探出舌尖，从布料的边缘舔舐过去，而后沿着鼻梁骨朝下，在他的脸上留下一片湿痕。轻轻碰了一下便放过刚刚已经亲吻得泛红的唇，一路进攻到他的喉结。也就是你刚轻轻吮咬时，鹿惊发出了一声短促的惊呼。

“疼吗？”你支起身，吻吻他的耳廓，不出意料见到那里更红了些。

“别、别弄那里……”鹿惊说话有些喘，停顿了一下才纠结地吐出后半句“摸点……嗯别的地方。”

这句话杀伤力太大，你差点想要放弃继续逗弄他的想法。可看到对方难耐喘息的样子，隐秘的掌控欲从心底燎出一个角。好的东西就应该最后才品尝。

蜻蜓点水般点点他的唇作回应，你一路往下，手绕着他的乳尖打转。吻过颤抖的胸膛和结实的小腹，最终停留在他的大腿内侧细密地舔吻。你知道从囊袋照顾到根部，再把漏出前液的顶端含住，会让鹿惊舒服到呻吟出声，因为中午的时候他就这样对你做过。

可你偏偏不想这样。

你恶趣味地绕过他最敏感的地方，用指腹揉按被体液濡湿的会阴、掠过大腿根上刚刚留下的水痕，慢慢探到穴口处感受他的颤抖。

脑袋后面搭上了一只乱摸的手，你知道鹿惊已经忍不住催促你继续。你抬头看向他被蒙住眼睛的脸，衣带似乎已经洇湿了一小块。

你突然有些遗憾没能看到他意乱情迷的眼神。

“带人……呜……”鹿惊的手插进你的头发里，无力地抓了一下。他的声音像在巧克力浆里滚过一遭，连你也被甜到喉咙发紧。

带人。带人。

你从来不知道对方喊你名字的时候还有让人失去理智、忘却一切的魔力。后面的事就像按下了快进键，你就着他前面流出来的液体帮他扩张，急切地往里面捣弄。没有什么章法之说，仅仅凭着本能让汹涌的快感淹没所有。

临近高潮时你解开了他眼睛上的东西，吻掉了他眼角的泪，而后在舌唇的交缠里把身心都交予对方。

…………

第二天早上醒来的时候旁边的人已经加班走了。你有点怅然之外又抱着被子在床上滚了两圈。现在打算：

A 都周六了，再睡一会不要紧

B 待在鹿惊家里摊着

C 你是个成熟的老板了，还是去加班吧


	12. 鹿惊线 #12

C

床很舒服，被子很软，窗帘很厚，只要眼睛一闭你还能睡个昏天暗地。但现在究竟是个什么局势你还没摸清，想偷懒尚有赌命之嫌。想到这你又抱着鹿惊昨晚的枕头滚了两圈，才不情不愿地爬起来。

桌上的早餐还有点余温，微波炉里保温的咖啡能尝出放了不少牛奶和糖。除了没像通常套路留下一张爱心便签以外，一切就好像小说里黏糊的恋爱情节，满足感都快要炸裂。

今晚记得的话，就跟鹿惊提议住到一块吧。你嚼着松软的面包，没由来地畅想同居以后该添置些什么东西。

…………

办公桌上堆放了好些个近期文件，叠起来跟小山似的。你这周多数时间都放在查阅之前的事情，反而怠慢了最近的报告。眼看就是一场鏖战，也不知道今晚能不能准时下班。你揉了揉眉心，拿起第一份开始研究。

比起之前看过的阴阳报表，婚介所里业务的普通报告传递则更标准化一些，只有两份。纸质的和通过内网传来的结合到一起，才能得到真正的信息。

你把接连几日的报告破译完毕，摊开一起看，发现你们婚介所最近，似乎都在调查黑绝他们。也不怪你的手下多心，他们最近确实要搞事。

一单大的军火生意。

这倒不是什么稀奇事，毕竟在火之国，像他们这样的势力的生意大头多数是这个。毗邻的几个小国、隔海相望的水之国内部都有战火，战争财嘛，肯定来钱快又赚得爽。

当然，也得上面睁一只眼闭一只眼才行。

你调整了一下坐姿，找个更舒服些的位置陷进办公椅里左右转圈。大生意不出奇，但这事可不止你们在关注。警局那边也要动手了。你特意关注了一下写报告的人，正是你的大侄子。

你的大侄子是内轮那边的人，他给你传递的信息真实性理论上应存疑。可你翻到最后，发现他说这是跟你的等价交换。

看语气应该是你们这边先提供了信息，然后才得到了这个消息……那么可信度可能会有所提高。你抱着将信将疑的心态继续把文件看完，疑惑反而占据了上风。你忍不住抽出一支烟糖含在嘴里，抬头看了两眼天花板蹙眉。

按鼬的说法，他们下周要在黑绝他们交易的时候收网。从之前你知道的信息看，这件事情警局那边要搞倒他们已经花费了很多心思，现在这样仓促地就决定行动，似乎不太合理。

要么是信息是假的，要么……有什么促使了他们提前行动。

而且，团藏可还跟那边藕断丝连，消息不会泄露吗？

…………

吃了午餐回来继续思考人（jia）生（ban），你打算：

A 查查你和鼬的交易是什么

B 深入研究一下鼬给你的信息真实性和提前行动的原因

C 联系长门，问之前MY度假村D区的事情

D 摸鱼

B

这事压着好几天了，当务之急还是要确认真假和深入了解。你大侄子给你的报告太细节的东西反而不重要，毕竟有些东西他不可能给，有的给了也是挖坑。

但大方向总得搞清楚。可怎么验证呢……？

也许对于失忆前的你来说这不是什么难题，但对于的现在的你来说，差不多是摸瞎。你的手指来来回回圈画报告上面可能的关键点，一筹莫展，连着嗑了好几根糖。

剥开第六根的时候看到糖纸上画着一个叼着玫瑰，正wink放电的卡通男孩，旁边还写着“再来一包”的字样。行吧，蚊子再小也是肉，万般焦灼之下这奖也算意外惊喜。你把糖纸的褶皱随便捋捋，正欲塞进抽屉里——

对了，怎么就没想到呢！！

你盯着包装纸上的卡通上突然灵光一闪，福至心灵，几乎要为你天才的想法狂笑出声。

果然是意外之喜。你心情激动地亲了亲糖纸，捏在手里揉搓几下，另一边顺手拨通了你小侄子的手机。

你的小侄子虽然秒接电话，却把你放置了好一会才不情不愿地和你说话：“干嘛，有话快说。”

“怎么跟你叔说话呢。”你绷住愉悦的心情，尽量让声线听起来平稳正常些，“难得我好心问问你下星期要不要顺风车。”

“无事献殷勤，想干嘛？”

“哼，你之前也没少也坐我的车”你嘴角忍不住往上弯了弯，“我呢，只不过履行承诺问问而已。”

“你哥快上班了吧？”

这倒纯属半真半假的试探了。你大侄子负责的东西不简单，这么大的行动，即使负伤也应该会参与。那么，旁敲侧击你的小侄子，最容易得到他的去向。

“那也不找你，”他的声音有些得意，“面码说可以载我上班。”

前半句就是你要的了，这么说来下周确实会有大动作。

“这么有排面，单车还是三轮啊？”

“呸，是超酷的机车——”你几乎能想象出对面连尾巴都要翘起的模样。不过现在目的已经达成，你也懒得同他计较。

“谁要吃你和鹿惊的狗粮！”你的小侄子的声音突然拔高了些，颇有控诉你的意味。

“那不是你们单身狗的荣幸？还有，鹿惊是你叫的吗，以后就是你婶了。”

“还好意思说，昨天就是你把他拐走，搞到昨晚我们案子收尾做到凌晨一点！一点！和新来的学妹约好去吃夜宵都泡汤了！”

“没事，鹿惊昨晚肯定比你们忙得要晚。”

电话那头突然静默了几秒，突然发出了愤怒而响亮的靠。

“你别得意，今晚按惯例完结一个大案会出去吃饭。信不信让你们歪腻不到一块去。”

你刚想再说两句，结果对方撂完狠话就挂电话了。手机里刚收到鹿惊说不一起吃晚饭的短信，但此刻解决了一大麻烦的你依然心情愉悦。

没事，晚上去（当面）接人就好，不差这点时间。

…………

定下心神开始继续翻看你其他手下写的一些报告，突然就想起来那天晚上你和鹿惊偶遇到的阿斯玛。鹿惊当时说的是，他忙完下周，就打算举办婚礼。

这么说来，消息是真的可能性更大了。不过，局子里各边站队乱得厉害，这次竟然能拧成一股，深层原因值得回味。

搞不好和提前行动也有关系。

你看了眼时间，不知不觉也到饭点了。你：

A 公司附近随便吃点，再考虑加不加班

B 点外卖，要省时间做个莫得感情的工作机器

C 都下班了，就该浪里个浪

A&C

怎么说也是周六，本来就加班一天了，饭点还要压缩时间也太不符合你的美学。先吃顿好的，至于还加不加班那是待会的事。

你拿来公司的平板，走马观花似的刷了几页约会餐馆推荐，最后决定去一家不算太远的新店。之前找的那家鹿惊是常客，那新开的总不会也去过吧。等你去探探到底好不好吃，下次就能找机会把人捎过去。

…………

一个人吃饭也不是什么奇怪的事，毕竟单身三十多年（存疑），就算没记忆也总该有些习惯。新店装修看起来很舒服，服务也很周到，但看着刚坐下就收走的一份餐具，心里好像有点空落落的。

明明才分开不到十二个小时，连翻菜单看到秋刀鱼定食还能想起之前别扭的吵架和好。老黏到一块以后，分开的时间就变得格外漫长。恋爱真是件令人苦恼的事情。

上菜还比较速度，你兴致缺缺地在手机里看了会趣闻，一边扒拉着吃。有人站在旁边好一会了你也没注意到。

“先生，您的餐后甜点。”这声音听起来特意压低了，但难掩微妙的熟悉感。你点点头示意对方放下，又突然想起来你只点了一份主食。

不会真的这么巧吧……

你怀着忐忑的心情抬头，你的小学同学正端着一份水信玄饼站在对面，自带餐厅里暖光昏暗特效像从你回忆里跑出来，真得跟假的一样。

愣愣地看着你的小学同学把东西放好，坐下摘口罩，你才稍微回过神：“你……”

“聚餐在里面的隔间。”鹿惊把你的杯子拿过去，毫无芥蒂地抿了一口，“我嘛，只是出来接个电话。”

也就是出来找你。

你脑内自动翻译出鹿惊的意思，感觉到有什么甜甜的玩意砸中心里柔软的地方，一瞬间反倒有些不知所措。短路似的想了好一会措辞，才对你的小学同学说：“那你要打多久？”

“谁知道呢？起码要等客户吃完饭吧。”鹿惊递了张纸巾给你，示意擦擦嘴角，“VIP客户总是要区别对待的。”

“听起来待遇真好，那要怎么才能成为畑大律师的VIP客户呢——”

“可能要孽缘，”他的手在桌底下悄悄扣上你的，“纠缠大半辈子才行。”

…………

你的小学同学跟你歪腻了好一会儿，边聊边等着你吃完了才回去包厢里。虽然还是有点不舍得，不过刚刚续了一段，晚点再见也不是那么难熬。

等待的时间里，你：  
A 出去逛逛

B 在餐厅用手机看看近期新闻或者公司邮件

C 回婚介所，加班

B

等待的时间里再跑回去办公室加班，一来回都能抵上在这吃饭的时间了。你和鹿惊约好待会再见，索性就留在这多看一阵手机。反正你的手机也能看到一部分工作文件。

你登录进内网邮箱，把几个未读稍微浏览了一下。为了保证内部信息的安全性，除了有几道生物验证以外，从你的手机也只能看到部分的邮件（例如之前账面难看的财务分析）。除了不那么重要的内容以外，某些紧急的、又在在非工作时间发送的紧急邮件也会出现在手机端。

没什么事就是好事。你满意地把页面关掉，随便打开别的消磨时间。

浏览器下端有许多新闻的推送，甚至还有一些评论分析。什么“黑发男性接连神秘失踪，警方：纯属造谣”、“从《卡牌屋》说出去：解读火之国内千手和大筒木的交锋”之类的。

你搜了一遍标题，没找到什么是你关心的，也就把几个看起来特别劲爆有趣的八卦看了看。页面停留在解读某两个竞争大公司恩怨情仇，你正读得津津有味，新邮件就传到了手机端上。

这钟点还有消息，肯定比较重要。你不敢怠慢，连忙把邮箱登录回去。里面内容不多，简明扼要告诉你下周的是可能回联合水之国那边一起行动，具体报告之后整理再发。

你知道水之国内部也比较混乱，但更具体一些的东西你并不了解。这个信息对于失忆的你来说似乎没能及时分析出些什么。

你搓了一把自己脑袋上的头发，暗中把这件事记下以便后续时候调查。

…………

到再次见到鹿惊的时候，你终于知道下午你的小侄子撂的狠话是什么意思了——

这人虽然看上去和平日别无二样，但眼睛完全是没有神韵的。你从面码的搀扶里把人揽过来还被呼噜了几下头毛，鹿惊才认出你是谁。可认出来以后他反而变本加厉地往你身上面靠，连一开始绷紧的表面正常也懒得维持。折腾了一阵子，你才找到个合适的姿势捞着他去到车里。

醉了的人最难搞，尤其是醉了的你的小学同学。

好不容易把人架到家门前，你的小学同学悠哉游哉地从你腿侧摸起了钥匙。他的手越来越肆无忌惮，到最后摸到你的裤裆隔着衣料揉搓了两把你的东西。

突如其来的刺激让你倒吸了口气，随后止住了鹿惊继续作乱的手，就着这个姿势从他的口袋里拿出钥匙。

门刚关好，你的小学同学也不知道哪来的力气，猝不及防地就把你往门边逼迫。天旋地转之下，你被他扑倒在玄关，背部靠门的地方由于刚刚的撞击还有点疼。

没等你细想，他顺势便骑到你身上，缓缓和你交换一个带着酒气的吻。他眯着眼舔舔嘴唇，温热的气息呼到你的耳边：“在这里好不好。”

你：

A 先清理一下，把人带到浴室

B 你也忍不住了，就在玄关吧

C 去床上，鹿惊会舒服些

D 既然都是情趣，不如去落地窗吧

D

每一次唇齿的触碰都像燃着的火焰，又裹挟着涌动的情潮，无论是吮吸还是舔吻都像是在被诱引，然后踏进欲望的陷阱。自你把人磕磕绊绊地扶起来，无声地拒绝了他在玄关继续的提议后，你们就像之前那样唇舌厮磨。也不知到是谁解开了谁衬衣最上方的几颗扣子，谁又抽掉了谁的皮带，你们推搡着从客厅的这边到了那边的落地窗，中途鹿惊还在沙发缝里摸出了一管润滑剂。

你已经懒得吐槽你的小学同学蓄谋已久，明晃晃的阳谋。在一次难分难舍的吻结束后直接把人扳过身，不容置疑地摁到窗上。透亮的玻璃反射出你们的模样，你慢条斯理地帮鹿惊把性器从织物中解放出来，那东西便抵到冰凉的窗上，连带着整个人都抖了一下。

穴口处有些红肿，也许是昨天才使用过的缘故。你用手指沾上润滑剂往里面探，没搅动几下就已经变得湿淋淋的，喘息一下比一下更重。

酒精真能麻痹人的大脑，连矜持也抛掉了。鹿惊高热的后穴紧紧裹住你的手指，喘息变成呻吟，腰也在你揉按到他的敏感点时小幅度地挺动。玻璃窗被他的性器磨蹭，涂抹了一片色情的水痕。

“可以了，快、呜快进来……”

你撑开他湿热的甬道，直接抵上他敏感的地方大开大合。鹿惊几乎哽咽，声音听上去已经有些沙哑的哭腔。润滑剂从连接处挤出滴落，又因为你激烈的动作被捣成一圈白沫。

前面是深沉的暮色，对面的居民楼也偶有一两间亮着灯。你知道这玻璃窗是单向的，但不影响你恶劣的小心思。

“前面还有灯……说不定、会被看到……”

“你傻、傻的吗，外面呜……又、又嗯看不到……”

看来你的小学同学还没被酒精和情欲烧光理智。你不甘心地揉搓他的乳尖以示不满，而他湿软的后穴突然发难，绞得你头皮发麻，玻璃窗上断断续续出现了一些飞溅的白色痕迹。

没想到鹿惊这么快就高潮了。你就着这阵紧致来回戳弄了几下，才让鹿惊平息了一会。

他转过头，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着你，“换个姿、姿势吧……”

“我想、看着你的脸……”

…………

骑乘位进得很深，鹿惊把你的东西整个含进去以后全身都在打颤，连逃离的力气都没有了，只能无助地把手虚撑在你的大腿上。性器顶进从来没有开拓过的地方，那么一瞬间你觉得自己被紧得发痛。高潮过后鹿惊的身体更加敏感，稍微抽动就能让他眼角挂泪。

他的眼神有些失焦，但仍止不住地往你身上靠。鹿惊在你疤痕累累的半边脸落下一连串的轻吻，艰涩地开口：“这些、些地方……还会疼吗？”

你已经没有了这些疼痛地记忆，但仍能感受出你的小学同学是怀着怎样的心情问出这个问题。你想到之前了解的关于八年前的点点滴滴，又酸又涩地往他心口轻轻啃了一下。

“那你这里，还会疼吗？”

他落下的一块心病，你留下的一片伤疤，精神与身体几乎对等的伤害，不是早就扯平了吗？

“都过去了。”

…………

后来你架着鹿惊去浴室清理，水还没放好就被对方不知死活勾着脖子索吻。渐渐蒸腾的水雾不仅闷住了呼吸，也迷住了眼，不然为什么片刻间你们又再次交缠到一块。

冲撞到兴头时鹿惊整个人已经软了，他的腰部塌了下去，若非借你的手作支撑，可能已经浸润到水中。你按着他的腰，每次进出都重重擦过他最敏感的那点，好从他的喉咙里逼出几声哭腔，射无可射的东西榨出点更糟糕的液体，最后把刚刚才弄出来的东西又重新灌满他的深处。

…………

再度清醒的时候日光已经从窗帘缝隙漫进来，浅浅地打到被子上。你睡眼朦胧，像往常一样往两边摸索手机，无意间碰到了另一个温热的躯体。

噢，对了，昨晚你是在鹿惊家睡的。

你睁开眼睛，小心翼翼地把手缩回来些。你们本来是面对面紧紧贴着睡的，再加上鹿惊本来浅眠，刚刚那一下不可避免地打扰到了他。你的小学同学动了一下，含混不清地发出些意味不明的声音，半梦半醒里往你胸前缩了缩。

之前你们晚上无论搞得多晚，甚至有次你还没帮他清理好，这人就累到懒洋洋阖起眼睛，第二天他也总能按生物钟准时起床，换好衣服了才慢悠悠把你弄醒。你醒着他睡着的时候约等于无，而现在用这个角度来打量鹿惊，还挺稀奇的。

鹿惊的脸素来寡淡，色素似乎都凝到了他嘴角的小痣里。这个神来一笔倒让他的脸显得有些色气。刚刚的插曲让他短暂地皱了一下眉，很快又舒展开来。虽然眼底仍有一片淡淡的青色，但表情却很餍足。

你看着他的脸，想着自从失忆以来的点点滴滴。如果要按八年后重逢来算，其实你们见面的当天就亲吻，第三天就到对方家，第四天就滚到床上……你们的恋爱行程就像开了加速器似的，一路猛进到停不下来。

就像一直一直积攒压抑，等到被外力敲开一丝裂痕，就突然间喷涌而出，溢出淹没整个世界也不足够。

也许在更久之前，你就很喜欢很喜欢鹿惊了吧。

恰巧他也很喜欢很喜欢你。

心脏涨涨的，填满了柔软和酸甜的情绪。以前的记忆虽然可能找不回来了，但幸好你们还可以从重逢那一刻开始创造新的。你亲亲他压在枕头上凌乱的发丝，想起今天本来说好了要约会的。

时间也不早了，你：

1 轻轻碰他的肩膀叫醒他

2 轻轻rua他的头发rua醒他

3 亲醒

今天打算去哪：

A 游乐园

B 水族馆

C 博物馆

D 让鹿惊带你在附近走走

E 哪也不去


	13. 鹿惊线 #13

2&D

鹿惊的头发在朝你那边靠后，有一两撮近乎贴到你的鼻尖。你刚才胡思乱想太过出神没注意，现在倒觉得有些痒。不行，得把人叫起来，你们待会还要约会的！

想到这里连下手都不自觉轻了些，缓缓地插进他的发丝里rua.

你小学同学的头发比你想象中还要再柔软些，手感也更好。你想起了之前那次……咳，那顶假发虽然看起来不算太廉价，但摸起来总有种硬硬的，仿佛塑料一样的质感。果然还是原装的舒服。

明明之前见到鹿惊的头发都是支棱起来的，摸着却是这么软软的……这到底是怎么做到的啊！难道是睡觉压成这样的？可你的小学同学睡觉安分得很，不然你们次次挤在单人床上早就要打架了……

难道是发胶和啫喱水一类的东西？可是听说那些东西对头发不好，用久了还会掉头发的。你心情复杂地又rua了几下他的头，忧心忡忡在鹿惊耳边嘀咕：“以后要是秃了怎么办？”

“你再薅几下就真的要秃了。”鹿惊睡眼惺忪地看着你，把你的手止住了。缓了一会，他又补充道：“按发量算，你秃我也不会秃。不如担心一下你自己。”

“才不会，”你另一只手突然暴起乱揉鹿惊的头毛，“我要留着等它们全白了……”

“那时候肯定比你帅。”你笃定地说。

“都老头子了，还能帅什么……”  
“你等我老了不就知道了呗。”

也不知道这句话触到了鹿惊哪里，他突然缠上来抱住你。你依稀能感觉到他似乎有些抖，但在你也把手搭到他身上后渐渐平复下来。

“那你一定要活到那时候。”

…………

情人的早晨总是从早安吻开始，又到下一个早安吻结束。你们边吵嘴边把早餐解决，又黏糊地亲到了一块。介于并不想把约会约到床上，你和鹿惊每次唇齿相依地时候都十分克制，没有太深入。

原计划里你是打算要去更有约会气氛的地方（之前你在你们婚介所系统那抄了不少推荐地点），结果被鹿惊用身体不适的理由一票否决。

你实在想不出还有什么了，之后把选择权交给鹿惊，让他定今天的行程。

而当你搬起第三箱狗粮回车的后尾箱时，你甚至有些怀疑你的小学同学时不是借着机会对你昨晚激烈的行径实施报复行为。自你们出来以后，你被鹿惊指点着搬了好多东西，全是和狗相关的宠物用品。可奇怪的是，你去了他家这么多趟，也没见到他有养狗。买这些东西有什么用呢？

莫不是外面有了别的狗？！你警觉，回头瞪了你的小学同学一眼。

…………

你的小学同学不仅是外面有了一只狗，简直就是一群狗。你抬头看了看上面狗狗救助中心的匾牌，又看看你的小学同学表情柔和，蹲下准确地叫出几只狗的名字，突然也就不那么郁闷了。

虽然和你想象中的约会相距甚远，但鹿惊高兴的话，去哪也没有关系。

你一边帮忙把东西送进救助中心，一边听着鹿惊和其他工作人员说话，才知道鹿惊平日有空的时候也会买些东西过来帮忙。

可既然这么喜欢狗，怎么不自己养一只呢……？你看着鹿惊把配好的罐头倒到食盆里，禁不住在思考。在家养的话，不久可以随时见到，随时呼噜一把了吗？

鹿惊看你似乎愣着，也不知怎的就看穿你的想法一样，边撸着正在吃东西的狗子边说：“一个人时间太忙了……养不了狗的。”

所以只能有空来这里帮一下忙。

你：

A “那来这里也挺好的。”

B “是啊……闲下来才有精力管这些。”

C “以后就是两个人了。”

C

“以后就是两个人了。”你接着他的话头，郑重道。

一个人可能会有很多事做不到，但两个人可以。虽然你和你的小学同学都是忙起来不见人影的，可在一起的话，总能找到解决办法。

就像养狗的话，两个人错开时间打理，总比一个人方便吧？

救助站的工作人员递给你两瓶矿泉水，你接过后才想起来了以后一直忙，也没个停歇，看到水才感到些舌干口燥。鹿惊正在研究如何撬开一个拉环坏掉的罐头，你想了想，贴心地把水瓶往他嘴边凑。

这个动作看起来比较扭曲，你们尝试了一下，最后怕打湿鹿惊的衣服才善罢甘休。你悄悄往四周扫了一圈，确认其他人都在其他地方，才一口闷了些水，按住鹿惊的后脑勺亲着渡。等待投喂的小狗绕着你们腿边转，偶尔蹭蹭裤脚发出抗议；远远的地方飘来了犬吠和模模糊糊的讲话声，混合到一块有些嘈杂。而你们与世界相隔，在无人注意的角落里交换了一个湿吻。

之后你揩掉鹿惊嘴角的液体，看着他还在调匀呼吸的样子，不觉心头一动，“下星期找个时间搬家吧，你搬或者我搬……”

“怎么突然说起这个？”

“和男朋友住在一起不是天经地义的事情吗？而且两个人的话，有些事也会方便一点……你干嘛这个眼神！我说的是养狗啊！！”

…………

经过一番商榷，你们最后决定在下周末，也就是刚好鹿惊生日的前后住到鹿惊家（当然现在也是你家了）。如果没有意外情况的话，新的家庭成员也可以在同一天接回来，赶上鹿惊的生日。

其实你本来想越快越好免得夜长梦多，最好待会就回家里打包，今晚就把男朋友家变成自己家。不过鹿惊似乎对你的急切的做法不太支持：“下周末吧。下周我比较忙，忙过了就好。”

你回想了一下你得到的信息，下周对你来说同样是个多事之周。你甚至连你究竟是个吃瓜路还是唱戏之一的定位还没搞清，顿时也蔫了吧唧地屈服了，“唉，可我还是想早点和你一起住……”

“现在难道不是吗？”鹿惊把一袋狗粮拍到你胸口，示意你干活，“没搬你也住了好多天呀。”

是了，你在鹿惊家里从第一天什么都要借鹿惊的，中间零零碎碎添置下来，倒是毛巾拖鞋洗刷用具一应俱全，连衣柜也被你入侵了小半个。除了那张单人床让你有些担忧哪天你俩总要掉一个下地板之外，似乎也和同居的生活没什么两样。

这么一想，下周也不算难熬。

鹿惊在给狗狗倒粮的时候，还在断断续续地给你介绍它们的名字和以前的状态。他对着小动物时的表情比平时要更柔和一些，你听着他说的话，看着他小心翼翼的动作，感觉心都软化了。

“这是帕克”鹿惊摸了摸它的头，“是之前在下班路上捡到的。不过实在是没有时间，才送来这里。如果下周还在的话，那就领养他吧。”

也就是说这半只脚踏进你们家的成员了。你忽然就来了兴趣，仔细端详起面前这只连在吃东西都散发出懒洋洋的气息的生物。

你的目光在鹿惊和它身上游移不定，最后得出结论：“还真是物似主人形。”

脑袋被敲了一下，你吃痛捂住脑壳，用瞪大眼睛谴责施暴者，而后者倒是对你以死鱼眼作应：“你才像狗呢。”

…………

晚上又赖在鹿惊那住。之前太过放纵所以今天只是克制地来了一个晚安吻便相拥而眠。

早上送鹿惊上班，才想起他的车被遗忘太久，早就应该去取了。你：

A 再见到鹿惊的时候提醒一下他，让他自己去取

B 打电话让人把车送到鹿惊上班的地方

C 让自己的手下把车接回来到你公司

D 谁都不找，你亲自去

D

修车的地方说远也不远，自己去一趟不算太浪费时间。更别说这时候做老板的好处就显现出来了，晚一两个小时上班也没人扣工资嘛。

只不过开自己的车去还得找办法把两辆一块弄回来，想来想去就打算低碳出行，踩两个轮的。去到发现也没什么人，车零星停了一些，看起来生意也不是很好。

你乖乖按流程拿车，很快就回到熟悉的驾驶座里。上次坐在这还是七天前，在你的认知里你和鹿惊才重新认识。你一起去老师的家里，中途还接了两个小的。

怎么说呢，总感觉非常奇妙，明明相距的时间很短，身份心情都有了很大的转变（从别人的车变成自己的车，男朋友的车当然也是你的）。

你盘算着待会把车开到你小学同学工作的地方，然后慢慢悠悠晃上去找他递交钥匙。一边唾弃自己怎么像是去新晋男友工作地点宣示主权，另一边又暗自期待完全没被你预警过的鹿惊会露出怎么样的表情。

起码要先懵个两三秒吧，不然太对不起你憋的大招。

车子发动的声音扯回你发散了八万里的思绪。你继续启动，无意间听到发动机的声音似乎有点不对劲。直觉真的是一种非常玄学的东西。那一刹那根本来不及思考更多，你几乎是下意识地，半踩刹车向旁边的石雕剐蹭好一段距离才停下。

旁边有人跑了过来，急急忙忙敲打你的窗，关切地看你的状态如何。你拉开车门出去，装作心有余悸的模样同店长道歉和接受他的关心。

“看来这车不愿意走啊，”你瞥了眼划开车漆，长长的撞击划痕，“黑锄先生又多一单生意啰。”

…………

你把车重新安排去修的杂七杂八的手续搞完，一看手机已经过掉了小半天。走出店面你深深地吐出一口气，心下想的却是这辆车大概不能要了。

车应该被动了手脚，但不至于刚开始就失控。剐蹭是你在当时那一片刻做出的预判——既能合情合理把车留下，又能减少之后的隐患。

有人要对鹿惊下手。

你拿出烟糖，叼起一根沉思。就现在来看，选择用这种方式动手，既不能保证神不知鬼不觉，也不能达到准确干掉目标，不是很奇怪吗？

疏忽是不可能疏忽的，大概是给个警告罢了。

想通这点倒好办不少。现在该思考车没了的解决方法：

1 告诉鹿惊他的车还要继续修，让他自己找办法解决

2 把自己的车给鹿惊开

3 照旧亲自接送吧

之后要调查什么：

A 鹿惊最近在忙什么案子

B 鹿惊最近见过些什么人

C 鹿惊最近去了些什么地方（上班的时候）

3&A

到如今这样的，连鹿惊的生命也会受到威胁的关头，其实也没什么有的没的可想了。你突然觉得外面的阳光有些刺眼，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

你只信自己。

所以还是继续亲自接送他吧。

…………

回去的路上你火急火燎地给长门打了个电话，简要地叫他去查一下鹿惊最近在忙的案子。你也知道他们律师事务所基本上都是按团队做事的，估计这份调查摆到你桌面上时也要好一阵子。

没等你屁股坐稳，又一个文件就被送到你的办公桌上。是你们一直在关注的，这周大动作的近况。这个报告乍一看还挺唬人，实际上你通读下来也就那样，没调查出什么，主要还是关于火之国这边的部署。

你本来是就是内轮家的人，之前又在火之国的这个系统里浸淫数十年（如果算上从斑领养你之后的耳濡目染，可能已经有大半辈子的了解），想要知道里面的情况还是很容易的。至于说现在里面突然得到消息，说黑绝他们那单军火生意的时间地点恐怕有所变数，挠破脑袋想要得到具体准确的交易信息，也是情理之中。

如果连这点障眼法都不使，单凭警察的卧底就能被截获，那也就不是黑绝了。

但有趣的是，这次是和水之国的联合行动。你在水之国也有信息渠道，但到底不是自己的国家，在某些地方难免会有死角。直到现在，你的手下还是没把水之国的部署情况交给你。

如今的水之国政府不给力，对起矢仓还要多畏惧几分。不过也有人看不下去，决心要改变这个现状的。粗略分下来，大概也成了两派。

那么，这次行动，是谁在掌舵呢？还是说各怀鬼胎，借着这个幌子把对方打倒？

恐怕和这边也达成了某种协定吧。

既然还没查到些什么，那就继续查吧。人手和精力有限，你必须做出取舍：

是否继续跟进黑绝交易的相关信息：

1 是

2 否

接下来要着重调查什么：

A 矢仓相关的信息

B 火之国这边的行动部署情况

C 留意团藏的动向

D 水之国这边的情况

2&A&C

火没烧到你这，那瓜也暂时不吃了，毕竟要注重效率。你决定先放缓对黑绝那边交易信息的调查，转而去看看矢仓和团藏的动向。

虽然说你的婚介所已经是一个成熟的婚介所，有一套自己的体系，即便你上个星期的时间多半都用在查看过去的信息也不会太过影响整体运作，但实际上杂七杂八的批准和信息处理也很多。认真工作起来，时间就跟流水一样刷刷刷地没了，你再次回到办公室，里面堆了一大摞小山似的文件。

这是要干啥啊，杀人吗？你站在门口不禁打了个寒噤，抖出一根烟糖冷静，如临大敌似的往里面慢慢挪。踮脚从顶上抽出一份，发现是律师事务所的卷宗影印。

等……等一下，开玩笑的吧？！你只记得让你的手下去把鹿惊团队近期接手的案子调查出来，可没叫人把他们所有的案子都搬过来。而且，这种情况下不是应该把各个案子整理出个大概，等你过目一遍后对哪个感兴趣再调出来细看吗？

看出来最近你们人手不够，连老板也跟着遭殃。

你无可奈何地叹了口气，把小山中间拦腰抱了一半放到地上，从方才拿起的那本开始翻看。兴许是鹿惊他们团队新带了三个实习生（也就是包括你的小侄子和老师的儿子）的缘故，连带着很多本都是一些情况不太复杂的案子。

当然也有些，非常奇葩，简直让你头顶三个黑色粗体问号的卷宗。

只是粗略翻看，然后做出判断是否有你需要的信息相对来说还是比较快的。你忙了大半天也差不多搞完了。可这里每一本都是鹿惊他们花很长时间和一个司法流程跟下来的，即使是一个团队，也未免太忙了些吧？

你之前就知道你的小学同学是个不折不扣的工作狂。可当切实地、量化感受到鹿惊在上周被你拐离正轨前的工作量，仍不免感到诧异和心疼。

怎么会有人这么不要命？

水门老师那晚的劝告、鹿惊家没有人气的房子还有堆满的资料……你想起之前的种种，不由得暗自攥紧了手。

以后一定不能让鹿惊这么糟蹋自己了。

…………

把结案的都翻了个遍，没找出点什么。倒是在一本薄薄的，几乎只有封面的里面找到了一丝有用的信息。

是个土地纠纷案，位置就是MY度假村将要规划建立的D区边缘。

明面上的被告和原告都已经没有任何意义了，你划着两个公司的名字，心下了然。就是矢仓和黑绝他们的明面企业。

但鹿惊知道这件事吗？是单纯巧合接到了这个案子，还是他自己已经了解清楚里面的来龙去脉，仍要走进漩涡中心？

直到晚上去接鹿惊的时候你还没从这个问题中思考出答案。你看着你小学同学没有任何异样的动作语言，仍觉得这件事有必要聊聊。你：

A 将话题引到MY度假村

B 问他近况，后面引到他最近接的案/子

C 提醒鹿惊最近要小心


	14. 鹿惊线 #14

C

“回魂没？”

白得过分的手在你视线范围内晃了好几下，把你的思绪抽回现实。你的小学同学半阖的眼睛里充满疑惑，给你夹了一筷子的菜后又有些欲言又止。

刚刚一直都在思考如何才能不突兀地打开话题，已经被你的小学同学唤起两三次。这番神不守舍的表现，估计鹿惊早就看出了点什么。

他在等你说，等你问。

你把碗里的东西清掉，斟酌了一下，还是开不了试探的口。你的小学同学那么聪明，你试探他，搞不好最后被试探的是你。

对啊，这么聪明一人，又何必多问呢？稍微提醒一下，他肯定就能明白。

想清楚这点反倒不犹豫了。你熟稔地接过你的小学同学递来的饭后糕点，和他目光相接时低低地唤了他的名字：“鹿惊”

“怎么了？”他刚放下东西，手腕就被你握住。虽然姿势上来说有些别扭，但鹿惊静静地维持着，没有当即甩开。最后还是你觉得他可能会不舒服，慢慢松开手，然后再一次叫了他的名字。

这会你的小学同学不再问你发生了什么，而是绕过桌子，坐到你这边。他的手偏凉，轻轻地摸到你面颊上，把你的脸往他这边带。幸亏是在小隔间里，不然怕是要在周围引起侧目。

你看着他的眼睛，就像是磁石的两极相遇，深深地陷落在里面。你伸手环住了鹿惊，在他耳边磨蹭。

“最近要小心一点……注意安全。”

“……怎么突然说起这个，”鹿惊被你的气息搞得抖了抖，头顺势垂到你的肩，声音听起来像闷到布料上似的，“你该不会还在搞什么塔罗牌预测吧？”

那什么鬼玩意……不对，那些在办公室找到的杂志原来不是资料而是你的爱好吗？！你被这个结论镇住了，好一阵子没能缓过来。

这会鹿惊还在等你发话，你从震惊里找回状态，从衣服袋里拿出了之前鹿惊帮你求的平安御守，塞到他手里。

“没有啊，我说真的。最近不太平，我有种不好的预感。”

“还真把自己当预言家了啊？”鹿惊攥住御守，敛去之前打趣似的语气，“既然你这么说，我肯定会注意的。”

“不用担心我，”鹿惊的额头抵上了你的，手摸摸索索又把御守放回你的衣袋里，“保护好你自己才是。”

你刚想再说点什么应景的话，接踵而至的吻就堵住了你所有的思绪。你闭着眼睛沉浸在这份纠缠里放弃思考，把这段时间以来的疑虑和焦躁压到心底。

事到如今，也只能走一步算一步了。

后来你们谈论起快要到的鹿惊的生日，聊了一下行程以后你问他想要什么生日礼物，却被鹿惊一口否定。你对此感到有些惊奇，仍追问起来，没想到鹿惊死活不松口，不愿意收礼物。

好吧，反正能待到一块过的话，礼物也只是个仪式一样的东西，送不送关系不大。

…………

平安过了两天，你照常上班回到办公室，有两样新的文件摆到你的面前，你决定要看：

A 桌面上的纸质报告

B 邮件，内附影像资料

B

你刚送完鹿惊便收到手机系统的提示音，当时看到邮件里边还有一个视频附件，就压着好奇心没点开。现在你回到了办公室，决定还是先看这个。

邮件里面的表述不多，只有简单的一句话：“乌鸦生前调查的东西”。

乌鸦显然是代号，但这并不代表一定是你的手下，也许是别人的手下，而你们查的时候沿用了它。是谁和为什么调查这类事先放到一边，你点开了视频。

是监控录像。而且既没了声音又损毁了一部分画质。

你一时之间不好判定这到底是认为损坏还是因为环境导致的老化，值得耐着性子继续看下去。视频里的时间是几年前，就从现在这个角度看，像是家装的摄像头拍下来的东西。因为光线有些暗，你猜测可能是在地下室或者隐蔽的地方。

过了一阵子，团藏和矢仓陆续出现，还有另外一位浅色头发的男人。一开始他们确凿坐下谈事，看起来非常严肃，只不过没有声音还时不时有雪花，看得你有点难受。大概二十分钟以后，整个视野里的人突然就多了起来，开始混战。你忍着雪花，眯起眼把最后结束那段倒放看了又看，发现是团藏和矢仓联手干掉了另外一个男人。

也就是说，这是证据。也就是因为这样，拿到这个证据的“乌鸦”才会被灭口。

可这个男人是谁？这个视频，有什么用呢？

…………

你直接把录像里不认识的男人的脸截图给了长门，让他把相关资料调到你这。你训练有素的手下非常给力，没等你再把录像看第三遍，东西已经发到邮箱。

这男人是半藏，水之国最传奇的人物，曾把整个水之国团结起来，直到五年前被发现在自己的家里自杀，整个水之国开始混乱，而后矢仓当道，加剧了混乱的进程。

你像是想起来什么似的抬头看看录像的日期，和送来的资料上写的死亡日期一模一样——

也就是说，半藏被团藏和矢仓合谋害死，又通过某些方法未造成自杀，瞒天过海。半藏能混到他那个地步，多半是人精，该留的底牌应该一样也不会少。

只不过，没想到连隐蔽的摄像头拍下来的监控画面也被换掉了吧。

你又翻翻后面的，大概就是在讲半藏的一些人际关系和做过的事情。他几乎维系了当初水之国的整个政界，十分受人尊敬。哪怕是现在的水之国现任的内部仍有许多受过他提拔和知遇之恩的人。

大概搞清楚了一些这份资料的始末，你倒没那么迷惑了。你照惯例开始补充糖分，思考评估这份东西的价值。虽然说没有声音，你无从得知更详细的情况，但最后的那一幕对于团藏和矢仓来说，是致命的。

好好留着，说不定可以在险境里得到生机。

你又过目了一些零碎的信息，比如这卷视频是手下在暗网上交易得到的。（这就是你的婚介所的主营业务）

再比如说，你似乎隐隐猜测到，这次联合行动为何如此仓促。

之前团藏和矢仓合谋了半藏的性命，但这会又因为这边黑绝和矢仓有了纠纷。矢仓恐怕做了些什么让团藏感到威胁，于是才有了这次仓促的收网行动。

这么说来，鹿惊夹在漩涡中心，岂不是……

你回过神来，自己的手心和背上都有点湿，汗涔涔的，在初秋的空气里感到有些冷意。手机适时响起，你打开一看，发现是鹿惊给你发来的消息。

他说，今晚他会加班，晚点回家，就不用你接了。

你给他回信，询问他大约几点才回来。在踌躇不安里你又清理了好些个零碎的文件，可到天快黑了也没能等到他的回复。

你顿时生出一种不太好的预感，连带着指尖也有些颤抖。你：

A 估摸着差不多时间，直接去鹿惊工作的地方找他

B 去警局，找内轮家的人了解情况

C 留在办公室，叫手下帮你找

D 可能是你多疑了，还是回鹿惊家等吧

C

要冷静。

这种情况下，毫无防备往外冲绝对不是什么好的策略。趁着你还在公司里面，倒不如直接让手下全力去查，不论有没有发生什么，也不至于被动。

虽然不能乱了方寸，但老板亲自下手也是可以的。你已经受不了在办公室里的干等。出去鹿惊工作的地方调查由其他人解决，你则留在办公室看手下给你调上来的道路摄像头监控录像。

因为摄像头多数都装在路口位置，律师事务所的正门口是没有覆盖到的。你只能从手下给你发的鹿惊他们律所在的那栋楼内的监控录像看看他是几点走出门口，再到周围几个路口的摄像头监控录像排查。

而在给你发了短信没过多久，鹿惊就从律师事务所出去了。按最近的一个路口摄像头的监控录像显示，在那之后只有三辆车经过。而根据你们刚刚去律所试探回来的情报，鹿惊是为了给最近的一个案子取证才出去的。

也就是MY度假村的D区用地纠纷。

时间在一点一滴地过去，你让手下继续跟进这三辆车的踪迹，而自己试着看看手机还能不能联系上鹿惊。手机都是忙音，短信狂轰滥炸了好一会也没后文。你觉得这边应该没有什么太大用处了。

还有什么能够找到他的？汽车定位？手机？或者别的电子产品？

你攥住手机，在脑海里搜刮了好久，每次都在想起某样东西的下一秒自我否定，甚至开始懊恼为什么不给你的小学同学身上装一个定位器。

如果早知道会变成这样的话。

又过了一阵子，这三辆被你们盯着车牌号的车的移动路径还在继续跟进，那边发来了一个车辆本身信息的调查。其中有一台灰色的车，是在边境的车管所登记的。

而且还是一种，水之国最常见的，在水漫金山的极端情况下还能继续的车型。

你立马叫你的手下将注意力集中在这台车上。果不其然，虽说弯路兜了不少，大方向仍是往MY度假村去的。

八成是矢仓的车来“请”他，但为什么会到黑绝他们的地盘继续呢？

估计被团藏那边掉包了。

这个结论比矢仓带走了鹿惊还要吓人，鹿惊对于团藏而言可谓是新仇旧恨叠加到一块，难免情况更加紧急。你必须抓紧时间去救鹿惊。

走之前如何部署：

A 打电话通知你的大侄子，如果没有时隔半小时的联系，那么就设置坐标发送给他，让他带着内轮家的人来救你们

B 让你的手下如果没有收到你每隔半小时发来的讯息，就黑进警局系统下命令找人来你们那

C 让你的手下即刻联系矢仓，威逼利诱达成共识反杀团藏

D 让你的手下如果没有收到你每隔半小时发来的讯息，把之前得到的半藏死亡录像通过秘密途径发送给在火之国进行联合任务的水之国长官，并把你们的坐标一并附上

D

那卷监控录像该派上用场了。

你们的里系统可以设置的东西很多，比如验证所有者是否还存活的一些机制。你约定了每半个小时进行一次验证，那么活着的时候就不需要用上这张底牌——

把处理过的半藏死亡的监控录像发给水之国那边的人。

进行联合行动的，势必是水之国境内对矢仓势力深恶痛绝的新党，而他们想要获得足够的力量扳倒矢仓，就必须要笼络半藏的旧部才能增加胜算。如果收到这个，无异于白送来的机会。

他们会来找你要完整的监控录像，会找人循着你们附上的坐标行动。这样一来，无论对面是矢仓还是团藏都多了一份把握。

事情办妥以后，你走回办公室，径直地在办工作脚边上的第三块砖上敲了敲，通过一层验证机制。这是你第一天在这地毯式搜寻时发现的东西，只是没到两个星期就用上了。

你确认子弹和消声器没有问题，并把备用的也包装放好，才离开婚介所。

…………

按照之前在监控录像里看到车停下的位置，你在附近潜行搜索了一会。这里荒无人烟，现在天黑了以后更加吓人，总让人联想到一些不太好的东西。你从一处废弃的房屋里捡了根铁管，权当是壮胆。

再多走两步，可就要到你们当初被绑架的地方了。

你掂着手里的玩意，心想难不成团藏抓个人还要有仪式感。后来又转念一想，可能就是故意的。故意让鹿惊想起之前的事，无形里增加心理暗示。

对你也是如此。不过千算万算没料到，你现在失忆了，这招的效果也就大大降低。

…………

把守在外面的几个人悄无声息地该敲的敲，该打的打，你像那些电视剧里救人那样藏到了既能从暗处观察，又能模模糊糊听到一点声音的隐蔽地方。

你小学同学就被捆在团藏的面前，衬衣和裤子灰尘扑扑的，脸上挂了彩，看起来在这里没少被折腾。压下心底的愤怒，你放缓呼吸，艰难地辨别那边在说些什么。

“……白牙留下的讯息……”

“……”

“……说不说……”

声音实在难以听清，尤其是还有些回音的情况下。你小心翼翼地往前挪了挪，也不知道哪里发出点细微的声响，连续不断朝着你这飞来好几发子弹。

“哼，出来吧。”

被发现了也没什么好说的，你毫无惧色，从衣袋里拿出枪，笔直瞄准团藏的头部，一边向前走了一些。直到他把他的枪往鹿惊脑袋上怼了怼，你才停下了脚步。

“看来主人公都齐了，省得我一个个找。”团藏冷笑，意有所指地将目光从你们身上掠过，“只要你们两个都死了，白牙调查的东西就消失在这个世界上了。”

“当然，如果你们还想要一条活路，还有他将要炸掉的房子，那就把东西交出来。”

“我不会难为你们的。”

处心积虑想干掉你们这么久，这套说辞你是不信的。你和鹿惊眼神对视，几乎是同一瞬间你明白他也是这样想的。

那么，现在，只要拖住团藏，就能等到你安排下来的东西发酵，你们也就能脱离这个状态了。要怎么做：

A 拿之前收到的监控录像威胁

B 硬碰硬，你相信自己的身体能力

C 诈他，说你知道白牙留下的东西在哪


	15. 鹿惊线 #end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一周目HE完结

A

情况不算太好，也不算太坏。你自己倒是其次，保护好你的小学同学才是真。他这会正被枪口实打实怼着，难说下一秒会发生什么。而且，团藏敢毁掉鹿惊家，搞不好这边可能也有什么炸弹之类的东西。

必须要让他知道你手上也有可以交换的筹码，这样他才不敢轻举妄动。

略微思考，你决定还是先把这张牌亮出来。你撇下嘴角，露出不屑的表情：“要那样东西我没有，不过……”

“别的嘛，倒有一箩筐。”

“别的？”团藏见你这副软硬不吃的模样，一手制住鹿惊，面无表情地把枪对准了你。

“半藏，乌鸦，”你冷笑了一下，不出意外看到对方的脸色有所松动，“很熟悉吧？”

“被损坏的半截视频，”团藏的手指在扳机里扣到一半，“就算找到了也掀不起风浪。”

这么说来，监控录像的声音和画面是团藏搞的鬼。而且按他的说法，这卷视频本应少了他们动手的后半段。

但你有。

“矢仓有完整的，”你突然就在他面前笑出声，漫不经心地看见他的眼神渐渐变冷，“而且每半个小时没有我活着的验证，它就会被发到那边去。”

话是半真半假，但对方显然已经信了大半。你看着他的手又松开，似乎在进一步判定你说的话的真实性。

整个局面僵持了一段时间，突然间团藏看你的眼神突然变得跟之前一样阴冷凌厉，你正琢磨着这是怎么一回事，就看到鹿惊稍微侧侧头，示意你看他耳朵。

是通讯工具。

你在心底暗叫不好，一瞬间脑海里闪过无数的可能性。团藏肯定得到了些什么信息，而这些信息对你们的安危也不知会有些什么影响。

只能暂时静观其变。

团藏不耐地瞪了你一眼，却再也没有什么表示。僵持下去对你来说虽然有好处，但不知道对方在下什么棋的时候，似乎也需要一点主动——

也就是你想干点什么的瞬间，你感到有声响在你身后掠过。还没反应过来，腹部穿刺的剧痛直直的冲向你的脑门。你踉跄了一下，哇的一声吐出鲜血，唯有强迫自己拿枪的手还颤抖维持着。

“没想到辉夜大人亲自来了。”

你在一阵耳鸣里听到团藏的声音，忍着瓦解灵魂的痛楚往后看。一个浅色长发的女人站在不远处，居高临下，不带一丝感情色彩地看着你。她动动唇，“宇智波，带土吗？”

你刚想说两句你他妈是不是认错人了，宇智波带土又是哪根葱？明明是你们三个人僵持地场景哪又冒出来一个人，而且还是冲着你来的。

可你一句话也说不出来了，横穿你腹部灰色的长条物像是破开了你的五脏六腑，不仅仅是肉体，连灵魂深处也像是被强行崩毁。意识好像在一点一点被抽离，周围的声音和景物都开始变得模糊起来。

闭上眼的前一刻，你似乎看到鹿惊像是要呼喊什么似的。他瞪大双眼，悲戚而又绝望。

…………

你感觉自己的身体轻飘飘的，完全不受控制向前游荡。周围的景象像是古老的村落，街道上人来人往，旁边的树木郁郁葱葱。

你看到了在像乒乓球一样的图案聚集区里看到一个婴儿呱呱坠地。

你跟着他走了一路。从小没了父母，孤身一人渐渐地遇到了要好的同伴。战争、死亡、被救，而后心死，最终踏上了不归路。之后整个梦境开始崩塌碎裂，混沌间杂糅成一个更接近你生活的环境。你看到你和你的小学同学纠缠大半辈子的点点滴滴，又在命运的捉弄下分道扬镳。

冗长而悲伤的人生旅程快到了终点，你的身体也越来越沉重。你举步维艰地一直一直往前走，不知道过了多久，也不知道走了多长，心里只剩下唯一一个念想。

你要回去见他。

你还要摸摸他的那头支棱的白毛，告诉他，你没有食言，你回来了。

你们还要搬家同居、给他庆生，还要把帕克接回来……

对了，确定关系这么久，你好像还没直白地讲过那句话。

那么多事情还没做，你又怎么能被束缚在梦魇里？

说好的，哪怕是地狱，你也会爬出来找他。

……………………

…………

……

外面好像有光，你试探地撑开一点点眼皮，感觉到眼睛阵阵刺痛立马又闭上了。尝试着动动手指，无意中摸到了什么柔软的东西，下一秒整个床都动了动。

你听到鹿惊用颤抖的声音叫出你的名字，紧接着是来回走动的声音。你猜他是出去找医生和护士过来看看你。剩下的时间里你的病房内外突然热闹起来，但唯独一只手除了刚开始外，一直在被褥底下和你十指相扣，再也没松开。

…………

后来矢仓倒台，水之国新党一派粉墨登场，推到前头的那位正是姓照美。原本和火之国的联合行动是团藏为了扳倒矢仓，同时给内轮下绊子，没想到却成了自掘坟墓。黑绝残余的势力退回水之国和周边的小国，与他密切相关的大筒木议员则因为丑闻而被调查，最终锒铛入狱。而与大筒木对手多年的千手成功把控了火之国内的政权，开始进行改革。

MY度假村进行了彻查，D区打好的地基之下掩埋的尸骨得以重现天日。

权力的更迭对于你来说只不过是工作中获取情报的一部分，除此之外，你根本不关心究竟是谁又走到了最上头，又是谁把谁扳下台。

你的世界很小，几乎被你的小学同学占满。勉为其难再加上一个帕克。

鹿惊的住的地方没了，出院的时候你们直接住到了你原来住的地方，陆陆续续又添置了好多东西（你第一反应是把床换成双人的了，问就一个字爽），又给帕克安置了新窝。

你身上的平安御守不知道是什么时候拦腰裂开的，露出些黑色的物质。鹿惊说它可能已经完成了使命，于是也就破碎了。你想了想也觉得有些道理。无论是活下来，还是找回记忆，这两个最迫切的愿望也已经全部成真。于是找了个阳光明媚的日子，把东西连同你那些光怪陆离的梦魇一起燃烧殆尽。

你看着最后一点火星，没由来的感到一丝惆怅，感觉好像错过了某些东西。

…………

你当时在医院昏迷接近两天，醒来的时候鹿惊的生日都快过了。为了弥补这个遗憾，你们两个大忙人在经历了好长一段工作修罗期后，终于在年底空出时间休假去火之国的北部泡温泉。

鹿惊脸上的潮红还没退去，半阖眼维持刚才的姿势，手软软地环到你的肩。你把吻烙进他锁骨和脖子上的红痕，手指卷弄他湿掉黏成一缕缕的银发，像安抚一只餍足的猫。

又过了一会，他从情欲的漩涡里剥离脱身，亲昵地凑过来碰碰你的嘴唇作回应。

“虽然迟到了三个月，但这个礼物肯定是最好的吧？”

“才不是……更好的我早就收到了。”

“哎？”

你有些错愕地看着鹿惊，心想你好不容易策划的怎么就比不上别人的了，甚至还有点小委屈。可鹿惊看起来心情不错，竟然在有些蒸腾的雾气里露出了久违的笑容。你怀疑是自己出现了幻觉，更加直直地定在那，看着鹿惊又朝你贴近。

你好像知道鹿惊收到的最好的礼物是什么了。

————鹿惊线HE【最好的礼物】————


End file.
